


The Hales

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Derek and Stiles are cousins, Horror, Invisible Derek, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу сделали больно и он нечаянно отомстил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужила заявка с Крэк-феста «1.28 Дерек становится невидимым и тайно наблюдает за жизнью стаи. Стайлза он навещает чаще всех.»
> 
> Отдельно огромное спасибо Эмрису за оформление и подборку саундов! Лиекке за терпение! И конечно большущая благодарность Сабире, моему бро, без которой как этого текста, так и других вообще могло бы и не быть ♥

 

 

 

 

Бросив велик рядом с крыльцом, Стайлз взбежал по ступенькам и оглянулся на припаркованную полицейскую машину. Странно, что отец так рано сегодня вернулся.   
  
– Я дома! – крикнул он, открывая входную дверь и вваливаясь в прихожую.   
  
– Мы здесь, Стайлз, – откликнулся отец с кухни. Что-то в его голосе настораживало.  
  
Стайлз с нехорошим предчувствием заглянул в кухню и внутри все похолодело. За столом сидели отец и Дерек. Видимо, что-то обсуждали. То, что Дерек не пошел после библиотеки на тренировку перед финальным матчем по лакроссу, было чертовски странно. Близился конец года и тренер гонял всех без исключения, как сам дьявол.   
  
– Что случилось? – упавшим голосом спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Присядь, – отец кивнул ему на пустое место за столом. Стайлз не глядя скинул с плеча рюкзак прямо на пол, отодвинул стул и сел, посматривая то на отца, то на Дерека. Последний был бледен и смотрел на стол так, будто там открылось другое измерение.  
  
И Стайлз все понял. Где-то на краю сознания он ждал этого, боялся. Но знал, что так будет.   
  
– Дерек выбрал колледж, – ответил отец.   
  
– И? – Стайлз взмахнул руками и нервно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в носу защипало, а взгляд начал плыть. – Где он? На Аляске? Или в Европе? Или…  
  
– В Нью-Йорке, – перебил его Дерек и посмотрел в глаза.   
  
– В Нью-Йорке, – бездумно повторил Стайлз, сглотнул и резко поднялся. Стул отодвинулся с таким скрежетом, что на руках появились мурашки. – Круто.   
  
А потом он выскочил из кухни и рванул в свою комнату, хлопнул дверью и рухнул на кровать. Предательские слезы застыли в глазах и никак не желали уходить. Стайлз сжал челюсти почти до боли, почувствовал, как свело скулы, но и это не могло отвлечь от разрастающегося страха. От него сводило мышцы, а к горлу подступала едкая тошнота. Стайлз с утра ничего не ел. Забыл. Пора бы ему начать пить выписанные врачом таблетки.   
  
Прошла, наверно, вечность, прежде чем Стайлз услышал, как открылась дверь в комнату, а спустя несколько мгновений рядом с кроватью упал его рюкзак, забытый в кухне.   
  
– Не будь эгоистом, – тихо сказал Дерек, прислоняясь задницей к столу. Дверь он предусмотрительно закрыл.   
  
– Что? – не поверил своим ушам Стайлз, сел и даже повернулся к нему, глядя удивленно. – Я? Эгоистом?   
  
– Да, – спокойно подтвердил Дерек, но вся его напускная уверенность развеялась, как мираж, когда он сглотнул и сложил руки на груди, будто ему стало холодно. На нем были обычные синие джинсы и серая футболка с логотипом школы. Стайлз как-то раз стащил ее и примерил, а потом уснул в ней, когда Дерек ходил на вечеринку. Тот знал об этом (не мог не знать – он же оборотень), но делал вид, что не в курсе.   
  
– Это ты эгоист, – шепнул Стайлз, чувствуя острую нехватку воздуха. – Ты не в колледж уезжаешь. Ты сбегаешь! От отца! От меня! Ты бросаешь нас!  
  
Дерек нахмурился, но взгляда не отвел.   
  
– В городе появились те охотники, если я останусь, то подвергну вас опасности. Ты знаешь об этом.   
  
– Они тебя не тронут! Почему ты считаешь, что можешь решать за нас? Может, мы хотим быть в опасности? Ты нам нужен! – Стайлз встал с кровати и подошел близко-близко. У Дерека на щеках виднелась щетина. Наверно, с утра не успел побриться. Губы сложились в тонкую линию, а скулы совсем заострились. Стайлзу так хотелось его обнять, забраться на него с ногами и прилипнуть, как навязчивые мысли, чтобы Дерек никогда не смог его оставить. Даже в своем воображении.   
  
Стайлзу становилось страшно своих чувств. Потому что это ненормально. Дерек – его кузен. Но сдержаться Стайлз не мог. Ему скоро будет четырнадцать, и он не знает еще, как это делать. Он ничего не знает и безумно напуган. Он несется со скоростью света по встречке, и остановить его может только столкновение. И, наверно, вот это оно.  
  
– Не хотите, – глухо ответил Дерек. – Мы с твоим отцом поговорили, и он со мной согласен. Это для твоей же безопасности.   
  
– Почему?.. Почему вы все решили без меня? Какого черта? – беспомощно спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как чешутся щеки. Он помотал головой, отказываясь верить в происходящее. – Нет. Только не ты. Ты… _все_.  
  
Дерек впервые с начала их разговора отвернулся, опустил голову и почесал бровь, закусывая губы. Стайлз смотрел на него во все глаза и не верил, что это правда.   
  
Ему было десять, когда мама сгорела вместе со всей стаей Хейлов. Она была советником своей сестры Талии. Мама умела проделывать разные офигенные штуки и обещала когда-нибудь научить Стайлза некоторым действительно крутым вещам. Но не успела.   
  
Единственным выжившим стал Дерек. И то из-за того, что дольше чем нужно было зависал с командой по лакроссу, отмечая победу в своем последнем матче в средней школе. Отец и Стайлз должны были забрать его из пиццерии и отвезти в дом Хейлов, где все готовили праздничный ужин. Был день рождения Лоры, но Дерек с утра с ней разругался, поэтому специально, чтобы позлить сестру, остался с командой, а не поехал сразу домой.  
  
Они приехали слишком поздно. С тех пор Дерек жил с ними. Он сильно изменился. Впрочем, как и все они.  
  
– Я – альфа, Стайлз, – с грустью произнес Дерек и взглянул на него. Глаза Дерека покраснели, но совсем не потому, что он был альфой. У него появилась та самая интонация, с которой он разговаривал со Стайлзом до пожара, объясняя, что не может остаться поиграть в видеоигры. – Без стаи. Они не оставят меня в покое. И вас. Пока я здесь, вы в опасности.  
  
– Мой папа скоро станет шерифом! Они не посмеют ничего сделать!  
  
Дерек совсем невесело усмехнулся:  
  
– Они сожгли всю мою стаю, твою мать и друзей моей сестры, которые были обычными людьми и даже не догадывались о том, кто мы такие. Они сожгли их всех, – Дерек притих, сглотнул и добавил: – И ушли от наказания. Я больше не верю в удачу и не хочу дразнить судьбу. Вы все, что у меня осталось.   
  
– Но ты нас бросаешь, – Стайлз пожал плечами и всхлипнул.   
  
– Так надо, – Дерек выпрямился и, опустив взгляд, направился к двери.  
  
– Дерек, – окликнул его Стайлз, не двигаясь с места и продолжая смотреть в пространство – туда, где всего пару секунд назад было лицо его брата. Он почувствовал, что тот остановился и смотрит в его сторону, но Стайлза словно парализовало, и голоса почти не было слышно, когда он продолжил: – Ты же знаешь, что я тебя…  
  
– И я тебя, брат, – перебил его Дерек и быстро вышел.  
  
У Стайлза по щекам полились слезы, но он по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться.  
  
– Не  _так_ , – выдохнул он и сильно зажмурился.   
  
  
Это был последний раз, когда Стайлз разговаривал с Дереком. Тот пытался его расшевелить, даже кричал на него, но все было бестолку. Стайлз не понимал, зачем Дерек все это делает, если свое решение не поменял. Зачем еще раз показывает то, что Стайлз совсем скоро потеряет навсегда? Больше всего его страшило это  _навсегда_. Стайлз слышал разговор Дерека с отцом поздно вечером, когда они думали, что одни. Дерек говорил, что благодарен им за то, что они все это время были рядом, но ему нужно двигаться дальше, а проще всего это сделать вдали от родных мест, там, где его никто не знает. Отец его понимал и поддерживал, но Стайлз отказывался. Он замкнулся на этом слове – навсегда, и оно его пугало до дрожи в коленях, до тошноты.   
  
Стайлз рубился в Куэйк, когда Дерек зашел попрощаться. Отец должен был отвезти его в аэропорт с минуту на минуту.  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал он его. Но Стайлз даже не подал вида, что услышал. – Посмотри на меня хотя бы!  
  
Дерек настолько неожиданно повысил голос, что Стайлз рефлекторно оглянулся и тут же пожалел. Дерек выглядел настолько потерянным и уставшим, что стало совестно. В этот момент он не был похож на того парня, по которому страдала половина девчонок школы. Дерек зачем-то выпустил клыки, а радужка стала красного цвета. Может, хотел показаться злым? Так Стайлз все равно его не боялся. Никогда не боялся. Зато бессовестно впитывал в себя каждую мелочь – прищур и разрез глаз, взгляд, в котором застыла животная тоска, сведенные брови, гладко выбритые щеки и звериный оскал, который исчез через несколько секунд. Теперь он мог смотреть безнаказанно.  
  
– Не поступай так со мной, – помотал головой Дерек, словно пес, которому в морду распылили перцовый баллончик. – _Не снова._  
  
Стайлз опустил на мгновение глаза, чувствуя как внутри все горит. Дерек говорил о Лоре. Это был грязный прием, но сегодня он не сработает. Стайлз вскинул взгляд и сильно укусил щеку.  
  
– Черт! Стайлз! – Дерек откинул голову назад, положил руки на пояс и громко вздохнул. – Ты совсем не делаешь это проще. Ты потом будешь жалеть.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы и стиснул кулаки. Какая-то часть надеялась, что Дерек все поймет, одумается и останется с ним и отцом. Дерек как-то раз назвал их своей стаей. Разве это не значит, что он уже не омега? Зачем ему уезжать?  
  
– Я не вернусь в Бикон-Хиллз, – глухо пробормотал Дерек и посмотрел ему в глаза. Стайлз не выдержал и с усмешкой пожал плечами. Дерек застыл на мгновение, а потом кивнул: – Хорошо. Прощай.  
  
И вышел.  
  
На улице хлопнула дверца машины, Стайлз встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. Из его комнаты был виден только маленький кусочек дороги, по которой должны были проехать Дерек с отцом, но в нужный момент он закрыл глаза и расплакался. Как в тот вечер, когда мамы не стало. Только в этот раз тело окатило таким сильным жаром, что Стайлз на мгновение испугался, будто горит заживо. Он осел на пол и уткнулся лбом в стену под окном, облизывая мокрые от слез губы и беспомощно упираясь руками в пол.   
  
– Я больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть в Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек Хейл, – произнес он срывающимся голосом. – Если ты уедешь, можешь действительно не возвращаться. Ты будешь здесь никому не нужен... Я больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть…  
  
Он просидел так до возвращения отца. Тот вызвал скорую, потому что у Стайлза, оказывается, началась лихорадка, а после они никогда не обсуждали ни этот случай, ни слова, которые он, не останавливаясь, повторял до тех пор, пока снотворное не подействовало.   


 

  
  
– …он напал на меня вчера! – повысил голос Скотт, который сидел сзади и переговаривался с Айзеком. Стайлз нахмурился и заинтересованно отклонился в их сторону. В классе было шумно, Финсток устроил небольшой опрос и первые ряды соревновались за отличную оценку. Стайлзу было все равно, но он делал вид, что увлеченно следит за вопросами и даже думает над ответами. Его больше волновала та херня, что начала твориться в городе. А выпускные экзамены он и так сдаст и в колледж поступит без проблем.   
  
– Тихо! – шикнул на Скотта Айзек. – Ты забыл? Я тебя и так прекрасно слышу.  
  
– Чувак, он напал на меня вчера. Я думал, он решил меня  _сожрать_! Еле удрал, – Скотт его словно не услышал.   
  
– Может, он хотел что-то передать? – предположил Айзек. – Какое-то послание?  
  
– Какое? – насторожился Скотт.  
  
– Что вы два идиота, – раздраженно сказала Эрика, сидящая перед Стайлзом. – И, ой, я тоже слышу вас.   
  
Скотт с Айзеком тут же замолчали и до конца урока просидели тихо. В перерыве Стайлз подловил Скотта у шкафчиков и предложил сегодня зависнуть у него дома. Друг предложение отклонил и быстро смылся, сославшись на подработку. Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом закатил глаза и, привычно назвав его предателем, отпустил.   
  
Херня в городе началась две с половиной недели назад. Первым укусили Скотта – Стайлз сразу просек что к чему, но, вспомнив данное отцу обещание оставаться в стороне от всего сверхъестественного, решил побыть пока наблюдателем. Скотт вроде неплохо справлялся, хоть и жутко тупил первые дней пять. Потом обратили Эрику. Тут Стайлзу даже напрягаться не пришлось. Совсем не странно, когда зашуганная девчонка превращается в сексапильную красотку, правда? Почти сразу после Эрики укус получил Айзек, а следом и Бойд. Стайлз весь мозг себе взорвал, пытаясь выяснить, почему именно они? Случайные жертвы? Как-то складно, что все школьники. Или есть еще укушенные в городе? Если да, то сколько их? В каком они состоянии? Контролируют ли они себя?  
  
Стайлз закусил большой палец и привалился к своему шкафчику. Каждый день, отпуская отца на работу, он боялся, что тот может не вернуться. В обычно спокойном, тихом городе то тут, то там находили трупы. Охотники сновали по улицам чаще полицейского патруля. Стайлз знал, что расследование зашло в тупик, отец как-то раз обронил за ужином, что все были укушенными, но не пережили обращение. А значит, объявился альфа. Стайлз остановил привычный ассоциативный ряд, всплывающий при этом слове, и решил рассуждать здраво, отбросив личное. Дерек свое обещание не нарушал. Уж Стайлз это знал точно.  
  
В Бикон-Хиллз что-то затевалось. И, судя по всему, масштабное.  
  
Перехватив поудобней рюкзак, Стайлз направился на следующий урок. Если бы не обещание, он был бы в игре.   
  
Хотя кого он обманывает? Стайлз уже начал свое собственное расследование, знал всех оборотней в школе и был в курсе их проблем. Он уже в игре. Пусть пока и на скамейке запасных.  


 

  
  
Обстоятельства переменились через день. Было раннее утро воскресенья, когда у дома взвизгнули тормоза, а на входную дверь обрушились удары кулаков, звонок не затыкался ни на секунду, и с улицы был слышен голос Мелиссы МакКол, просившей впустить ее.   
  
Стайлз выскочил в коридор почти одновременно с отцом. Они спустились вниз, и отец открыл дверь, предусмотрительно отойдя в сторону, чтобы заплаканная Мелисса забежала в дом.  
  
– О! Слава богу, ты дома! – Мелисса сложила ладони и поднесла их к губам, по ее щекам не переставая текли слезы, ее била крупная дрожь. На ней был распахнутый домашний халат, а под ним – простая однотонная голубая пижама. Обуви на Мелиссе не было.  
  
– Что случилось? – отец обнял ее за плечи и отвел в гостиную, усадил на диван и кивнул Стайлзу в сторону кухни. Тот тут же сорвался с места, поняв намек, и через несколько секунд принес стакан воды. – На вот, выпей.   
  
Мелисса бездумно кивнула и выпила всю воду почти залпом. Она глубоко вдохнула и попыталась успокоиться.   
  
– Рассказывай, – подбодрил ее отец.  
  
– Скотт… – у нее снова задрожали губы, а в глазах появились слезы. У Стайлза засосало под ложечкой. Если Скотт напал на свою мать, он себе это никогда не простит.   
  
– Скотт? – нахмурился отец и бросил быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, словно тот мог прояснить ситуацию. Он мог бы, но тогда стало бы известно, во что он влез. – Что с ним?  
  
– Он напал на меня, – всхлипнула Мелисса и закрыла лицо руками. Ее плечи затряслись.  
  
– Как это «напал на тебя»?   
  
– Он превратился во что-то и напал, – прошептала она и подняла полный ужаса взгляд. – У него отросли клыки, как у _зверя_ , глаза изменились, и лицо стало совсем другим.  
  
Отец отклонился назад, заторможенно кивнул, погладил Мелиссу по плечу, а затем накинул ей на плечи лежащий рядом плед.   
  
– Подожди нас здесь.  
  
Он схватил Стайлза за плечо и пихнул в сторону кухни. Прикрыл дверь, оставив только маленькую щелку, чтобы было видно сидящую на диване Мелиссу, и посмотрел на него в упор:  
  
– Ты не кажешься удивленным.   
  
Стайлз облизал губы и отвел на мгновение глаза, нервничая.   
  
– Скотт – бета.  
  
– Когда ты узнал? – вот теперь на него смотрел шериф полиции. Даром что стоит в трусах и футболке.   
  
– Недели две-три назад.   
  
– Почему ничего мне не сказал?  
  
– Потому что я не вмешивался! – повысил голос Стайлз, но тут же себя одернул. – Я обещал быть в стороне. Я держал свое обещание.   
  
– Ты должен был мне рассказать об этом! – неожиданно рявкнул отец, и Стайлз отступил, упираясь задницей в стол. – Ты знал о нападениях, о жертвах, но молчал об оборотнях.  
  
– Потому что он справлялся! – воскликнул Стайлз, и, пожевав немного губу, добавил: – Они все справлялись.   
  
Отец побледнел и сжал кулаки, но вернул себе самообладание и уперся руками в бока.   
  
– Сколько их? Рассказывай все.  
  
– Скотт, Айзек Лейхи, Эрика Рейес, Вернон Бойд. Я знаю о них. Хуже всех себя контролирует Бойд. Он сорвался в столовой несколько дней назад, когда парень из младшего класса пытался протиснуться перед ним в очередь. Никто не заметил обращения. Пострадал только поднос. Я тогда стоял прямо за Бойдом. Скотт был первым, кого укусили. Два дня назад на него напал альфа. Они не знают, кто это такой и что ему нужно.  
  
– А еще они совсем не знают, что с ними станет в полнолуние, – со злостью продолжил за него отец. Но злость предназначалась не Стайлзу, а альфе, испортившему жизнь четырем подросткам. – Ты уверен, что других больше нет?  
  
Стайлз впервые об этом задумался всерьез. Как можно быть уверенным в таком? Он ведь не со всеми школьниками знаком. Поэтому в ответ только помотал головой.   
  
– Ясно, – отец развернулся и взялся за дверную ручку, но Стайлз преградил ему путь.   
  
– Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
– Буду разбираться со всем этим. Как всегда. Это моя работа.   
  
– Нет. Твои обязанности не включают в себя сверхъестественное.   
  
Отец устало посмотрел на него:   
  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и попытался унять нервную дрожь, охватившую все тело.   
  
– Им нужен альфа, который поможет пережить полнолуние. Их первое полнолуние, – уверенно произнес он и незаметно вытер ладони о растянутую футболку, в которой иногда ходил дома. Серая такая, со знаком школы. – Ты же поддерживаешь с ним связь?  
  
Отец смотрел на него некоторое время, а потом кивнул:   
  
– Да.   
  
Стайлз и так знал ответ. Он подслушивал все их с Дереком разговоры, пробил Дерека по полицейской базе данных, узнал номер медицинской страховки, узнал о нескольких штрафах за превышение скорости и даже о счете в банке, на который каждый квартал поступали дивиденды. Стайлз следил за ним на фэйсбуке (профиль Дерека был пустым – ничего, кроме фотки, там не было, зато можно было видеть сообщения, оставленные другими людьми), попросил Дэнни взломать страницу Дерека на сайте колледжа, которую так или иначе должны были заполнять студенты. Стайлз искал его фотографии на фэйсбуках его друзей по колледжу и очередных подружек. У него была целая папка с фотографиями его хмурой рожи. Стайлз знал все, что Дерек позволял знать малозначащим людям. А именно таким человеком Стайлз для него и был.   
  
– Тогда…  
  
– В городе полно Арджентов, – перебил его отец.  
  
– И мой единственный друг может умереть, – с нажимом произнес Стайлз. – Дай мне новый номер его мобильника. Он же сменил его неделю назад, да?  
  
Отец не стал спрашивать, откуда он знает, что у Дерека сломался телефон. Стайлз догадывался, что в этом доме они только делают вид, что ничего не знают о делах друг друга. Так было проще.  
  
– В комнате на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.   
  
– Спасибо, пап, – Стайлз кивнул и первым выскользнул из кухни. Наверное, сейчас отец расскажет Мелиссе всю правду, и ему, возможно, понадобится помощь, а еще неплохо было бы проверить Скотта, но Стайлз забежал в свою комнату, схватил свой телефон, потом зашел в спальню отца и плотно закрыл дверь. Он сел на кровать, пролистал контакты в телефоне отца до нужного имени и открыл на своем «новое сообщение». Стайлз мог бы отправить сообщение с мобильника отца, но не смог противиться иррациональному желанию показать, что все еще живой. Хотя Дерек каждый раз спрашивал про него, интересовался его делами и даже несколько раз пошутил на тему девушек. Стайлзу нравилась Лидия Мартин, но ничего, кроме восхищения, она не вызывала. Хотя отцу он врал, что влюблен в нее по уши и когда-нибудь они обязательно поженятся. Стайлз знал, что Дерек об этом узнает.   
  
«Проблемы с оборотнями. Нужен альфа», – отправил Стайлз и упал спиной на кровать. Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, и тело окатило сильным жаром. А еще у Стайлза возникло странное ощущение, будто стало  _легче_.   
  
Он вздрогнул, когда пришел ответ:  
  
«О’кей, Стайлз».  


 

  
  
Дорога домой очень часто снилась Дереку – и после таких снов он просыпался странно отдохнувшим, словно действительно побывал в родном городе. Ехать назад он не хотел, но в течении дня постоянно возвращался мыслями к тому сну. Ему снилась черная лента дороги под лапами и зеленые стены деревьев по обе стороны. Воздух был разряженный, будто недавно прошел сильный дождь с грозой и оглушающими раскатами грома. Дерек помнил все свои ощущения, и поначалу от этого становилось немного жутко. Ведь это сон. А потом он начал получать от происходящего некое удовольствие.  
  
Единственное, что ему не нравилось, что каждый раз злило, это – конец. Дерек добегал до указателя «Бикон-Хиллз» и просыпался.   
  
Сообщение Стайлза не стало большой новостью. До Дерека доходили определенные слухи о происходящем в Калифорнии. Так что он неделю назад приехал в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы разузнать побольше. Все нити тянулись в этот город. Поговаривали, что в этом замешана стая альф, и Дерек был прекрасно наслышан об их жестокости, непреклонности и желанию забирать себе лучшее. Если слухи не врали, то, что им нужно в Бикон-Хиллз?  
  
Дерек съехал с хайвея на двухполосную дорогу, исчезающую в зелени леса, и вжал педаль газа в пол. Камаро привычно взревела и рванула вперед. Дерек скосил взгляд на приборную панель и удовлетворенно уставился на дорогу. Бак был почти полный. Дерек не знал, как сейчас, но раньше бензин на местной заправке был предерьмовый.   
  
Вдалеке показался старенький знак со стертыми цифрами населения, обозначающий начало населенного пункта «Бикон-Хиллз», и Дерек поджал губы, испытывая странное волнение. Может, теперь эти идиотские сны перестанут ему сниться? Он проехал знак и почувствовал легкую вибрацию. Она шла будто бы изнутри. Разрасталась где-то в груди, разбегалась по мышцам рук и ног, а потом переползала на водительское кресло и руль. Спустя пару секунд вибрация перекинулась на всю машину. Дерек резко тормознул, оставляя четкие полосы на дорожном покрытии, и удивленно прислушался и к себе, и к окружающему лесу. Все было тихо.  
  
– Что за?.. – он скривился, тяжело вздохнул и поехал дальше.   
  
Полуденное солнце уже вовсю припекало, облаков на небе почти не было. Понедельник обещал быть на удивление теплым и безветренным.   
  
Дерек решил поехать вначале домой и проверить, есть ли там кто-нибудь. Он припарковался рядом с подъездной дорожкой, вылез из машины и направился к двери. Ручка не поддалась. Дерек пару раз нажал на кнопку звонка, а когда ничего не произошло, прислушался. В доме было пусто. Только на кухне громко тикали настенные часы, купленные еще миссис Стилински. Дереку от этой мысли стало неожиданно душно. Он вернулся в машину и решил прокатиться к школе. Раз ему написал Стайлз, значит, с ним и нужно поговорить вначале.   
  
На перекрестке загорелся красный, и Дерек притормозил, рассеянно поглядывая в зеркала и по сторонам. Город за эти четыре года почти не изменился: убранные улицы, старые автобусные остановки и привычно потертые вывески магазинов - Дерек не помнил, чтобы они когда-то были новыми.  
  
Сзади подъезжал огромный старый темно-серый пикап с облупившейся краской и без опознавательных знаков фирмы изготовителя. Может, он даже был собран вручную. Дерек невольно пробежался взглядом по решетке радиатора, которая явно принадлежала какому-нибудь джипу, и удивленно заметил, что пикап не собирается останавливаться, а едет прямо на него. Дерек просигналил, но это не помогло. Загорелся желтый, и Дерек отъехал, подавляя желание выйти и прочистить мозги слепому водиле.   
  
– Урод, – Дерек прибавил скорость и свернул на следующем перекрестке.   
  
Школа осталась такой же, какой он ее запомнил. Только стены были свежеокрашенными, и на парковке красовалась яркая, явно свежая разметка.   
  
Дерек не стал заезжать на парковку и остановился неподалеку, не желая привлекать особо много внимания. Незачем людям чесать языками. Он подъехал как раз к звонку с занятий. Из школы повалили ученики, и Дерек вышел из машины, внимательно приглядываясь к лицам.  
  
Скотта он узнал сразу. У того было особо глупое выражение на лице, словно он не знал, какую эмоцию выдать – радость или грусть. Как часто Дерек видел на лице МакКола это  _смятение_. А вот парня рядом с ним он вначале не заметил, а потом прикипел к нему взглядом.   
  
Стайлз. Он шел вместе со Скоттом и активно жестикулировал, что-то объясняя. Дерек скользнул по нему взглядом, невольно отмечая, как сильно он повзрослел, и прислушался.   
  
– …не знаю, чувак. Мне так не по себе, – промямлил Скотт, подходя к своему велику.   
  
– Все нормально, бро. Вот увидишь! В это полнолуние ничего такого не случится, – заверил его Стайлз и пихнул в плечо. – Мы не отдадим тебя этому альфа-психу.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и направился к ним. Стайлз остановился возле водительской двери старого голубого джипа.  
  
– Стайлз! – позвал его Дерек, заграждая ему проезд. Было странно, что на него никто не обращал внимания. Раньше бы все тут же уставились на «чужака». Хотя, возможно, теперешним ученикам пофиг, что происходит не с ними.   
  
Стайлз на него никак не отреагировал, попрощался со Скоттом, закинул рюкзак на соседнее кресло, забрался в машину и завел двигатель.   
  
– Стайлз! – громче крикнул Дерек, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Какого хрена он так себя ведет? Что, блядь, за детское поведение? Разве не этот кретин его позвал?   
  
Но он тронулся с места и въехал прямо в Дерека. Того отбросило на землю. Ребра заныли, а затылок начал болезненно пульсировать.   
  
– Что за черт? – тихо произнес Стайлз, вылезая на улицу, и обошел джип со всех сторон. – Опять мотор барахлит, что ли? Вот блядь!.. Агрх! Тупой Такер!  
  
Он, злясь, залез в машину, и Дерек пораженно откатился в сторону. Стайлз на него даже внимания не обратил. Проехал по тому месту, где он лежал, и даже не оглянулся. Пиздец. Что не так с этим парнем?  
  
Дерек сел, отряхнул штанину и вздрогнул, когда об его ногу споткнулась девчонка и проехалась голыми коленями по асфальту. Все вокруг засмеялись, а она непонимающе огляделась. Губы задрожали и сжались в тонкую линию. Дерек решил, что она сейчас заплачет, но этого не случилась. Она с гордым видом поднялась, отряхнула невидимые пылинки с короткой юбки, заправила выбившуюся рыжую прядь волос за ухо и пошла в дальний конец парковки, не обращая внимания на бегущие струйки крови из ран на коленях.  
  
Да любая девчонка накинулась бы на него после такого. А эта даже не посмотрела. Дерек встал, отряхнулся и поспешно покинул парковку. Он задел одного парня плечом, но тот только удивленно огляделся, словно не знал, кто его так. Дереку иррационально захотелось влепить ему подзатыльник, чтобы его прекратили игнорировать.   
  
Забравшись в Камаро, он вырулил на дорогу и снова направился к Стилински. Джип Стайлза он нагнал на предпоследнем светофоре, и к дому они подъехали одновременно.   
  
Стайлз вылез из джипа, закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошел к крыльцу. Дерек направился следом, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он сорвется. Сделает что-то определенно болезненное своему долбанному кузену.   
  
– И долго мы будем играть в эту игру? – спросил у него Дерек, пока Стайлз рыскал по карманам в поисках ключей. – Стайлз. Меня это уже бесить начинает.  
  
Стайлз достал ключи и мобильник, включил у того подсветку и с грустным вздохом запихнул обратно в карман. Он широко открыл дверь, скинул рюкзак тут же рядом на пол, и Дерек, пользуясь возможностью, зашел. Стайлз закрыл дверь и, громко шаркая ногами, пошел в кухню. Дерек последовал за ним.   
  
Он открыл холодильник и задумчиво уставился на полки с продуктами. Дерек смотрел на него секунды три, а потом со злостью захлопнул дверцу. Ну сколько, блядь, можно? Стайлз шарахнулся назад, прижимая руки к груди и смотря на холодильник с неподдельным ужасом.   
  
– Стайлз, – снова начал Дерек, но замолчал, потому что тот осторожно подкрался к холодильнику и коснулся его пальцем. Происходящее просто сводило с ума.   
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз тихонько выдохнул и сглотнул. – Поем потом.   
  
И попятился к выходу, затем схватил рюкзак и взбежал по ступенькам. Наверху хлопнула дверь его комнаты.   
  
Дерек потоптался еще немного на кухне, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, прошелся по гостиной.   
  
Обстановка в доме осталась той же, какую Дерек запомнил. Ничего толком не поменялось. Кроме фотографий. Теперь на месте фотографии, на которой Стайлз, Дерек и мистер Стилински сидели в гостиной и играли в «Монополию», была фотка Стайлза и Скотта на Хэллоуин. Костюм скелета на Стайлзе еще разобрать было можно, а вот во что оделся Скотт, оставалось неясно. Добавились новые фото Стайлза с отцом и счастливого Стайлза, машущего рукой с водительского сиденья джипа. Единственной фотографией, что так и осталась стоять на своем месте на комоде, была фотография семьи Стилински, сделанная незадолго до пожара.   
  
Дерек опустил голову, отгоняя накатившие воспоминания, и решил подняться наверх. Оттуда доносилась громкая музыка и топот.   
  
Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта. Стайлз разгребал завал одежды на кровати, сортируя вещи на грязные и «пойдет». Дерек толкнул дверь, открывая ее шире, и зашел. Песня в этот момент закончилась, и Стайлз услышал скрип петель. Он резко обернулся и прищурился. Затем подкрался к столу и вырубил музыку, прислушиваясь к звукам.  
  
– Хватит уже. Шутка перестала быть смешной, – Дерек прислонился к стене рядом со шкафом и сложил руки на груди.   
  
Стайлз на его слова никак не отреагировал. Он схватил длинную линейку, скривился, бросив на нее оценивающий взгляд, и дошел до двери. Закрыл и открыл ее, а потом быстро закрыл, открыл и выглянул в коридор. Он вел себя так, словно был один в доме.   
  
Дерека окатило волной жара от идиотской догадки. Он вышел следом за Стайлзом в коридор и скользнул в ванную, где висело зеркало. Ужас сковал горло, контроль полетел к чертям, давая место клыкам, когтям и смещающимся костям, и во рту появился кислый привкус. Он не увидел своего отражения. Дерек посмотрел на свои руки, поправил кожаную куртку и нахмурился. Что за хуйня? Он мог трогать предметы, он водил машину и он совершенно точно не сошел с ума.  
  
Стайлз в этот момент прокрался мимо ванной с линейкой в руках и в такой позе будто собирается обороняться, если из-за угла на него что-то накинется. Дерек закатил глаза и мученически застонал, запрокидывая голову.   
  
В комнате зазвонил мобильник Стайлза, и тот тут же растерял всю свою настороженность и быстро ушел к себе.   
  
– Круто, – выслушав собеседника, ответил Стайлз. Дерек вернулся к нему и сел рядом со шкафом, где на него было сложней всего наткнуться. Он понятия не имел, что произошло и почему он вдруг стал невидимым. Не мог же он пропустить свою смерть? Но к этой мысли нужно было привыкнуть.  
  
– Скотт, – переменившимся тоном позвал друга Стайлз и бросил взгляд на дверной проем. – Ты не поверишь, что случилось. Я хотел пожрать, а холодильник сам захлопнулся. Ага. Прямо у меня перед рожей. Хватит ржать, придурок! Ты оборотень, а в сверхъестественное не веришь? Знаешь что? Иди в жопу.   
  
Стайлз нажал кнопку сброса и обиженно швырнул мобильник на кровать. А потом завалился сам, уныло глядя в потолок. Дерек сидел на полу и внимательно его разглядывал. Стайлз повзрослел, на голове вместо короткого «ежика», который носил в четырнадцать, красовались торчащие во все стороны волосы. Стайлз раздался в плечах, а на руках под рубашкой были заметны мышцы. Он был не накаченным, но подтянутым.   
  
Дерек опустил голову и потер лицо, чувствуя растекшееся по телу приятное томление. Он думал, что это все прошло, но как оказалось – нет. И отчего-то появилась мысль, что в этот раз уехать будет намного сложнее.   


 

  
  
Стайлз все же спустился на кухню, когда его желудок принялся урчать особенно громко и требовательно. Он открыл холодильник и, каждую секунду ожидая от него подвоха, достал ветчину, сыр, помидоры и кетчуп. Затем взял хлеб для тостов и сделал себе большой сэндвич, предварительно обрезав корочки. Дерек поймал себя на том, что тоже хочет жрать. Стайлз уже поднес сэндвич ко рту, когда в дверь позвонили. Тяжело вздохнув, он положил его на тарелку и пошел открывать.   
  
В обычной ситуации Дерек бы так не поступил, но сейчас же был совершенно иной случай. Поэтому пока Стайлз говорил с Тарой, проезжавшей мимо, (Дерек помнил ее еще офицером, поступившим в полицию после окончания академии) о сдохшем мобильнике отца, пока ходил за зарядкой и прощался, Дерек сожрал сэндвич.  
  
Стайлз вернулся в кухню и удивленно уставился на пустую тарелку, на которой остались только крошки и след от кетчупа. Он подошел ближе, осмотрелся по сторонам и даже под стол заглянул, а потом подозрительно покосился на холодильник.   
  
– Я не пожрал, – сказал он ему, словно предупреждая о вынужденном контакте.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и облизал губы. На самом деле, он съел бы еще что-нибудь, и было бы неплохо попить. В горле пересохло.  
  
Стайлз снова открыл холодильник и сделал себе точно такой же сэндвич. И тут же впился в него зубами. Он наскоро прибрался и, настороженно прислушиваясь к любому шороху, поднялся к себе, закрыв дверь. Дерек рассудил, что теперь ему можно немного похозяйничать на кухне, и приступил. Включил кофеварку, сделал четыре тоста, достал клубничный джем и устроился за столом. Он уже допил кофе, когда дверь комнаты Стайлза открылась и послышались торопливые шаги. Прибраться Дерек не успел.   
  
Ввалившись в кухню, Стайлз застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами, затем вышел в коридор и огляделся.   
  
– Пап? Пап, ты вернулся? – позвал он отца. Но ответом ему стала тишина, поэтому снова заглянул на кухню и подошел к кофеварке. Потрогал ее рукой и обернулся к столу, на котором стояла открытая банка с джемом, грязная кружка со следами кофе и хлебные крошки. – Пиздец.   
  
Стайлз достал мобильник и, продолжая разглядывать стол, набрал чей-то номер.   
  
– Чувак, быстро дуй ко мне, – сказал он нарочито спокойным тоном. – Мне нужен твой волчий нюх. У меня на кухне кто-то жрал, пока я сидел в комнате. Я почувствовал запах кофе и спустился, а там… О’кей, жду.  
  
Стайлз вышел из дома и сел прямо на газон, боязливо поглядывая на входную дверь. Дерек наблюдал за ним из окна гостиной, а потом решил убрать со стола и сгрузил грязную посуду в раковину.   
  
Скотт приехал через десять минут. Они зашли в дом, прокрались на кухню, и Дерек опасливо прищурился. Скотт был бетой. Дерек уловил нечто похожее еще на школьной парковке, но не придал этому значение. Зато теперь он мог свободно разглядеть Скотта.   
  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз, маяча у него за спиной, а потом взглянул на стол и стукнул Скотта между лопаток. Тот выгнулся и скривился, оглядываясь на Стайлза. – Посуда стояла на столе.   
  
– А теперь в раковине, – пробормотал Скотт, хмуро разглядывая кухню. Он втянул носом воздух и прикрыл глаза.   
  
– Что-нибудь чувствуешь?   
  
– Неа, – растерянно пожал плечами Скотт.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и спросил, выпуская клыки и не сдерживая мощь альфы:  
  
– А так?  
  
Скотт шарахнулся назад, врезался в Стайлза и упал на пол, в ужасе оглядываясь по сторонам. У него вылезли клыки и глаза загорелись желтым.   
  
– Что? Что такое, Скотт? Скотт! – зачастил Стайлз, помогая другу подняться.   
  
– Не знаю, – он ошалело помотал головой и попятился. – Я вдруг почувствовал такую мощную энергетику. Блин, мне показалось на секунду, что рядом альфа.   
  
– Твой? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Ага, – закивал Скотт, а Дерек взвыл и закрыл лицо руками. Да этот молокосос не может даже альфу своего отличить! Теперь ясно, почему у Стайлза проблемы с оборотнями. Скотта укусили совсем недавно. Контроль был почти на нуле.   
  
Дерек убрал клыки и скрыл свое присутствие. Подошел к Скотту почти вплотную и внимательно принюхался. Запах, тянущийся за ним шлейфом, был ему незнаком, но он был немного горьковатым, характерным для альф. Видимо, они недавно встречались.   
  
Пока Стайлз выпытывал у Скотта все про это «показалось», Дерек поднялся в его комнату, открыл ноутбук и пустой текстовый файл. Нужно было сразу прояснить ситуацию. Сказать, что он здесь и почему-то невидимый. Сети на мобильнике не было, и он оказался совсем бесполезным, так что придется воспользоваться старым методом.   
  
Дерек начал печатать, не глядя на монитор, а когда взглянул, его пульс участился. На белом листе ничего не было, кроме слова «здесь». Он попробовал снова набрать свое имя, но ничего не появилось, потом напечатал имя Стайлза и с удовлетворением увидел его на листе. Клавиши словно залипали, когда Дерек пытался сказать, что приехал и стал невидимым. Любое слово, относящееся к нему самому, просто не печаталось. Раздраженно рыкнув, Дерек захлопнул ноут и прошелся по комнате.   
  
Стайлз поднялся наверх, взял кучу грязного белья и ушел вниз, где стояла стиральная машина. Дерек не стал спускаться следом, и так слыша каждый его шаг, каждый вздох. Он присел на пол рядом со шкафом и уперся затылком в стену. Ему не хотелось пугать Стайлза.   
  
  
Когда вернулся мистер Стилински, теперь уже шериф города, Стайлз спустился к нему, они поужинали, поговорили о матери Скотта, которая вроде как остыла, теперь разговаривала с сыном и не так боялась ехать домой. Потом он спросил у отца, не было ли звонков, тот сказал, что нет, и они разошлись. Стайлз отправился к себе, а его отец остался в гостиной смотреть телевизор и листать папки с личными делами каких-то подростков. Дерек не знал их.   
  
Мистер Стилински казался уставшим, у него между бровей залегла складка, а губы были упрямо поджаты. Ему не нравилось то, что он читал, или то, о чем думал. Дерек постоял рядом с ним несколько минут и вернулся к Стайлзу. Как раз в тот момент, когда мог увидеть его реакцию на незакрытый текстовый файл. Черт.  
  
Стайлз таращился на два слова какое-то время, а потом закрыл файл и потер лицо. Отцу он ничего не сказал, наверняка решив не беспокоить по пустякам, но невооруженным глазом было видно, как сильно он напряжен.   
  
Дерек, воспользовавшись тем, что Стайлз сидит за столом, осторожно прилег на кровать и повернул голову в его сторону. Отсюда был хорошо виден экран ноута. Дерек чертовски устал за этот день и хотел, чтобы этот ужас скорее кончился.   
  
– Где ты шляешься? – шепнул Стайлз и открыл страничку Дерека на фэйсбуке. А вот это была новость! Стайлз нашел его в сети?  
  
Дерек сел, странно взбодрившись, облизал губы и подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Стайлз застыл, потом резко оглянулся, но никого, конечно же, не увидел.   
  
– Чертовщина какая-то, – нахмурившись, он вернулся к просмотру сайта, пролистал обновления своих друзей, потом свернул окно браузера и открыл какую-то папку, спрятанную в папке под названием «хлам».   
  
– Хах, – Дерек не выдержал и подошел, встав у Стайлза за плечом. На экране были фотографии с ним самим. С разных вечеринок, на которые его затащили друзья по колледжу, с официальных мероприятий. Дерек некоторых фоток даже в глаза не видел и не знал об их существовании, но у Стайлза они были. Их оказалось много.   
  
Стайлз открыл одну фотку с вечеринки в честь победы команды колледжа по баскетболу. Дерека там подловили у барной стойки с бутылкой пива в руке, смотрящим на толпу с едва заметной улыбкой. Стайлз вздохнул и откинулся на спинку компьютерного кресла, посидел так секунд десять, бросил взгляд на прикрытую дверь и расстегнул ширинку. Дерек отшатнулся, неверяще глядя на него и медленно выдохнул. Это действительно происходило. Стайлз достал не до конца вставший член и начал водить по нему рукой.   
  
Сначала Дерек хотел выйти или хотя бы отвернуться. Это стало бы правильным решением, на котором нужно было остановиться, чтобы потом суметь уехать. Но Стайлз тихонько застонал, и Дерек послал все к черту. Он встал рядом со столом и внимательно смотрел. Стайлз закрывал глаза, открывал рот, хватая воздух и дрочил. У Дерека начал вставать. Ему захотелось раздеться, провести рукой по шее Стайлза, поцеловать приоткрытые губы, которые покраснели от постоянных прикусываний, а потом навалиться на него всем телом, вжимая в кровать или в столешницу.   
  
– Ох!.. – Стайлз откинул голову назад и начал дрочить быстрее. Дерека словно швырнуло вперед – он поднял руку и обхватил его шею ладонью. Стайлз вскрикнул не то от испуга, не то от наслаждения и кончил. Дерек тут же отошел и остановился возле шкафа. Там была своеобразная «слепая зона», где его сложней всего было найти.   
  
Стайлз тяжело дышал какое-то время, потом вытащил из нижнего ящика стола упаковку с салфетками и вытерся. После он закрыл фотографию и папку, и потрогал свое горло там, где была ладонь Дерека.   
  
– Пиздец. Лучше бы тебе действительно появиться, – пробормотал он в пустоту. – Иначе я тут рехнусь.  


 

  
  


  
  
Утро в семье Стилински всегда было по-своему  _шумное_. Стайлз просто не мог собираться тихо.   
  
Дерек спал на диване в гостиной, когда услышал грохот и отборный мат из ванной наверху. Он приподнялся на локтях и сонно хмурясь, прислушался. В этот момент из кухни вышел мистер Стилински и упер руки в бока. Он уже был одет в форму и, судя по доносившемуся запаху кофе, завтракал.  
  
– Стайлз! Ты живой? – скривившись, крикнул он сыну.   
  
– Да! – раздалось в ответ. Потом Стайлз снова выругался и вышел из ванной, хлопнув дверью. Громко топая, он исчез в своей комнате, насколько мог разобрать Дерек. Тяжело вздохнув, он опять упал на диван и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь поспать еще немного. Пару часов, потому что заснул Дерек только под утро.   
  
Но сон больше не шел. Открыв глаза, Дерек равнодушно смотрел в потолок. Над гостиной располагалась спальня шерифа и комната для гостей, которую раньше занимал он, а последней по коридору была комната Стайлза.   
  
Первое время после переезда в Нью-Йорк Дерек представлял, как возвращается сюда, как его встречает мистер Стилински, как хохлится первый час Стайлз, и как он потом оттаивает и улыбается. Правда, каждый раз Дерек задвигал эти мысли подальше, а через какое-то время даже смирился с ними. Он вроде как об этом и думал, но это ему было не нужно. Как думаешь о новой навороченной машине или о поездке на другой конец земного шара – было бы неплохо, но есть другие приоритеты, другие, более острые,  _желания_. Теперь же, оказавшись в Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек с обреченностью понимал, что нужно отсюда валить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Это место его расслабляло. Даже к своему неожиданному состоянию он отнесся слишком спокойно, даже несколько безразлично. Когда-то давно он хотел стать невидимым. Да каждый подросток хоть раз, но пофантазирует на эту тему! И вот это случилось.   
  
– Пап, – дрожащим от волнения голосом позвал Стайлз, нехотя спускаясь по лестнице.   
  
– Что? – откликнулся шериф из кухни. Он допивал кофе и по-быстрому что-то запихивал в рот. Насколько мог видеть Дерек со своего дивана.   
  
– Я там воду перекрыл. Надо сантехника вызвать.   
  
Мистер Стилински застыл, так и не успев проглотить. Стайлз виновато смотрел в пол.   
  
– Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил мистер Стилински.  
  
– Да блин! – Стайлз со злостью взъерошил волосы и взмахнул руками. – Не надо было вентиль с холодной водой так сильно закручивать. Я его начал крутить, а он заклинил. Ну, я и дернул посильнее.   
  
– Стайлз, – мистер Стилински поставил грязную кружку из-под кофе в раковину и отряхнул руки от крошек. – Я вообще в ванную наверху вчера не заходил. Придумай в следующий раз что-нибудь получше. Ладно, я позвоню Майклу, пусть глянет.   
  
Он похлопал сына по плечу и поднялся на второй этаж, наверное, чтобы проверить масштаб катастрофы.   
  
– Я не при… Пап! – расстроенно крикнул ему вслед Стайлз и тяжело вздохнул, пнул дверной косяк и посмотрел в сторону лестницы. – Я поехал! До вечера!  
  
– До вечера! – крикнул в ответ мистер Стилински из ванной.   
  
Стайлз задумчиво покусал губу, поправил лямку рюкзака и вышел из дома. Через пару минуту старый тарантас, на котором он ездил, взревел и с пробуксовкой выехал на дорогу.   
  
Дерек свесил ноги с дивана и медленно покрутил головой, разминая мышцы шеи, и повел плечами. Спать на диване, предназначенном только для сиденья, оказалось совсем не круто. Он половину ночи крутился, пытаясь найти удобную позу.   
  
Дерек встал, зевнул и посмотрел на спустившегося мистера Стилински. Тот заглянул в кухню, скользнул взглядом по столу и расстроенно покачал головой.   
  
– Опять без завтрака, Стайлз, – обреченно пробормотал он, взял со стола ключи от своей машины и тоже ушел, закрыв входную дверь на замок.   
  
Дождавшись, когда и его машина отъедет от дома, Дерек встал, прошелся по гостиной, подбирая свои шмотки, и направился в душевую, находящуюся внизу, рядом с кухней и лестницей. Вчера Дерек сходил за кое-какими своими вещами к Камаро, решил почистить зубы в ванной наверху и, видимо, слишком сильно закрутил вентиль. Ремонт в доме, судя по обоям, делался еще в то время, когда Дерек жил здесь.   
  
Сонливость и безразличное ко всему живому состояние напрочь исчезли после ледяного душа. Потому что кто-то благоразумно отключил бойлер, а Дерек не заметил. Ничего, ему это как раз кстати.   
  
После бодрящего душа он пошел в кухню, собираясь спокойно, без нервотрепки позавтракать и не думать, что кто-то может увидеть, как летают в воздухе предметы и исчезают продукты. Принадлежавшие Дереку вещи были, слава богу, невидимы для всех, кроме него самого. А вот гель для душа Стайлза остался очень даже видимым и довольно напрягающе смотрелся замершим в воздухе над раковиной. Поэтому устраивать шоу из летающей ветчины или яиц Дерек не хотел. Ветчины, впрочем, и так не было – Стайлз за ужином ее доел, говнюк. Поэтому омлет вышел до ужаса овощным.   
  
Перекусив и побродив по дому, Дерек обнаружил, что сигнализация не включена, и вылез через окно в гостиной. Дошел до Камаро, сел и уже минут через пять был возле школы. На светофорах останавливаться было не нужно, раз его все равно не видят, обгонять тачки тоже оказалось намного проще. Правда, его один раз нагло подрезали, но с этим он смирился.   
  
У школы Дерек припарковался под тем же деревом, что и вчера, заехав на пешеходную часть. Дальше дорога вела в лес, и школьники не часто ходили этим путем, потому что можно было намного сократить расстояние через поле для лакросса. По идее, машины не должны были задеть его тачку. Если только какой-нибудь водила не вздумает остановиться именно на этом месте.   
  
Внутри школы стояла тишина. Второй урок только начался. Дерек прошелся по пустому коридору, невольно вспоминая свою учебу в этих стенах. Воспоминания были не очень счастливые, а первый год после пожара Дерек себя чувствовал вовсе одиноким. В нем плескалась сила, с которой он не знал, что делать, как ее выплеснуть без вреда для близких людей. Их у него осталось двое – Стайлз и мистер Стилински. А потом он полностью сосредоточился на учебе. Охотники, которые сожгли его дом, оказались не из местных, поэтому у Дерека была фора, чтобы прийти в себя и пару лет пожить спокойно. Все изменилось, когда Ардженты переехали в Бикон-Хиллз, и город стал слишком  _тесным_.   
  
Дерек втянул носом воздух, стараясь учуять запах Стайлза, и пошел к предпоследнему классу по левой стороне. Из-за двери доносился голос учителя, увлеченно рассказывающего про созданный автором образ и отсылки к реальной ситуации в мире, которые можно уловить в его произведении. Дерек, недолго думая, открыл дверь и зашел в класс, не став за собой закрывать. Все сидящие в классе ученики вместе с учителем в очках, полноватым мужчиной лет пятидесяти, повернули свои головы в сторону двери.   
  
– Привет, – вздохнул Дерек, проходя к окну. Стайлз сидел всего в ярде от него и тоже пялился на дверь.  
  
– Хм, – учитель перестал сутулиться, подошел к двери, выглянул в коридор, никого там не обнаружил и закрыл класс. – Странно. Итак…  
  
– Это ваша любимая книга? – без особого интереса спросила чернокожая девчонка, сидящая на первой парте. Дерек видел, что она набирала сообщение, когда проходил мимо.   
  
– Не самая, – польщенный вопросом, ответил учитель. – Сложно выбрать самую интересную и любимую книгу среди всех. В каждой есть нечто…  
  
– Хорошо, – перебила она его и улыбнулась. – А какую вы чаще всего перечитываете?  
  
– «Метаморфозы» Кафки, – чуть помедлив, ответил учитель. – Кто помнит, о чем там речь?  
  
Класс вначале притих, а потом светленькая девчонка в очках с тяжелым вздохом ответила. Завязалась дискуссия, но Дерек перестал слушать, отвлекшись на звонок мобильного телефона с улицы. И не он один. Скотт тоже повернул голову и прищурился, глядя в окно.   
  
На скамейке перед школой сидела девчонка с длинными темными волосами и рылась в сумке, раздраженно разговаривая с матерью по телефону. Она злилась из-за своего опоздания и из-за забытой ручки и, казалось, собралась обвинить весь мир во всех своих бедах. Дерек предположил, что у нее ПМС. К ней подошел мужчина, скорей всего кто-то из администрации, она попрощалась с матерью и извинилась перед ним за опоздание. И они пошли в сторону школы.   
  
Дерек взглянул на Скотта и нахмурился. Тот сидел как пришибленный и принюхивался. В коридоре послышались шаги, затем дверь в класс открылась, и зашла эта парочка.   
  
– Класс, это наша новая ученица – Эллисон Арджент. Пожалуйста, сделайте все возможное, чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно, – произнес мужчина и вышел. Эллисон прошла к единственному пустому месту (позади Скотта) и села. Скотт, поколебавшись пару секунд, повернулся и протянул ей ручку. Видимо, уже начал делать все для ее комфорта.   
  
– Твою мать, – Дерек закрыл лицо руками и опустил голову. Вот только влюбленных идиотов не хватало. – Это катастрофа.   
  
– Скотт, – шепотом позвал Стайлз. Дерек убрал руки в карманы, прислонился к подоконнику и обреченно посмотрел на него. Скотт обернулся и кивнул головой, показывая, что слушает. Стайлз, широко раскрывая рот, шепотом спросил: – Что ты делаешь?  
  
Скотт весь порозовел и глупо улыбнулся, а Стайлз глухо рыкнул и ударился лбом об стол.   
  
– Мистер Стилински, вам плохо? – участливо спросил учитель, подходя ближе.   
  
– Даааа, – простонал Стайлз и тихо, чтобы никто не услышал (кроме Скотта) добавил: – У меня друг кретин.   
  
Скотт обиженно отвернулся, нахмурившись, и уставился в раскрытую тетрадь.   
  
– Может, вам тогда обратиться к нашему школьному врачу?  
  
– Это не поможет, – покачал головой Стайлз, отлипнув от стола. А в следующий момент его настрой кардинально изменился. – Хотя все возможно. Да, я, пожалуй, схожу к врачу. Спасибо за совет!  
  
Стайлз быстро похватал свои вещи и под всеобщие удивленные взгляды вышел из класса, придерживая не то голову, не то живот, не то задницу, с которой сползали джинсы. Дерек пошел следом за ним. Стайлз нахмурился, оглянулся на не сразу закрывшуюся дверь, но шаг не сбавил и достал мобильник, зашел за угол и начал кому-то звонить. Трубку долго не брали, но Стайлз был настырным.   
  
– Я на химии, Стайлз, – раздался из динамика недовольный мужской голос. – В паре с Мартин. Надеюсь, у тебя что-то важное.  
  
– С Лидией Мартин тебе ничего не светит, Айзек. Закатай губу обратно. Неважно, что они с Уиттмором расстались. Так что отпросись.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Что слышал. Отпросись. Нужно срочно обсудить кое-что.   
  
– И что это? – недовольно отозвался «Айзек».  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы Харрис тебя запалил? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – О’кей, чувак, давай поболтаем!  
  
– В раздевалке через три минуты, – сказал Айзек и отключился. 

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и поспешил в сторону раздевалок. Дереку пришлось идти быстро, чтобы поспеть за ним. Стайлз все время оглядывался и хмурился. Может, он чувствовал чужое присутствие? Дерек очень хотел, чтобы это было так.   
  
В мужской раздевалке был включен душ, и Дерек еще за десяток метров отчетливо услышал шум воды, а вот для Стайлза это стало сюрпризом.   
  
Он тихонько прошелся вдоль ряда шкафчиков, затем, осторожно ступая, вышел к душевым. Дерек сразу уловил витающий в воздухе запах оборотня. Испуганного, обозленного и  _тоскливого_ оборотня.  
  
– Хей! – позвал Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Тут кто-нибудь есть?  
  
Дерек начал обходить другой ряд, доверившись интуиции, и немного ослабил контроль, позволив силе альфы просочиться наружу. Нужно было выкурить оборотня отсюда. Послышался топот, потом Стайлз вскрикнул, его кеды скрипнули по кафельному полу, словно он упал и пытался отползти. Дерек рванул к нему и застыл на доли секунды, оценивая картину – Стайлз сидел на полу и вжимался спиной в стену, а к нему подбирался полуголый бета, совсем еще дикий, только-только давший волю инстинктам. Он двигался плавно, слегка пригибаясь к земле. А потом прыгнул, но Дерек тут же схватил его за шею и плечо и с угрожающим рыком швырнул через всю душевую. Оборотень ударился об стену и рухнул на пол, стискивая ребра руками и тихонько скуля.   
  
– Джексон? – удивленно пробормотал Стайлз и быстро подполз к Джексону, словно вообще не знал, что такое чувство опасности. Дерек ошарашенно приподнял брови, глядя на Стайлза во все глаза. – Тебя тоже укусили?  
  
– Отъебись, – Джексон встал сначала на четвереньки, а потом поднялся, придерживаясь за стену.  
  
– Ты знаешь, кто альфа? – в лоб спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Нет, – с заминкой ответил Джексон, недовольно на него поглядывая. – Как ты это сделал?  
  
– Сделал что?  
  
– Отбросил меня в сторону, – Джексон подозрительно прищурился.   
  
– Я думал, ты сам.   
  
– Сам себя об стену? – воскликнул тот.  
  
– Да, как-то нелепо, – согласился Стайлз, на мгновение опустив голову, а потом взглянул на него исподлобья. – Хотя от тебя можно всего ожидать.  
  
– Иди к черту, – Джексон закатил глаза и направился в сторону брошенных в дальнем углу вещей. Надел рубашку, быстро застегнул ее на все пуговицы, кроме двух верхних, и подобрал свой рюкзак.   
  
– Что тут у вас? – в душевую вошел высокий парень и замер в проходе, словно раздумывая, не свалить ли ему обратно. И он был оборотнем.  
  
– Джексона тоже укусили, Айзек, – махнул рукой Стайлз.  
  
А Джексон внезапно зло посмотрел на Айзека и сжал кулаки.   
  
– Еще раз подкатишь к ней свои яйца, и их у тебя не будет.   
  
– Вы же расстались, – фыркнул Айзек, нисколько не испугавшись.   
  
– Я тебя предупредил, – сказал Джексон и прошел мимо него, сильно толкнув плечом. Дерек нахмурился, не улавливая, что происходит, и отошел от них, чтобы его случайно не задели.   
  
Айзек со Стайлзом смотрели Джексону вслед несколько секунд, а затем переглянулись.   
  
– Скотт запал на новенькую.  
  
– Какую новенькую? – вот теперь Айзек казался встревоженным. Даже почти испуганным.  
  
– Не просто новенькую, а Эллисон Арджент.  _Арджент_ , чувак! – Стайлз поднял руки вверх и обессиленно уронил, покачал головой и вздохнул: – Только слюни не пускает на нее. Но это вопрос времени, я думаю.  
  
Айзек прислонился к шкафчику и задумчиво огляделся. Он явно пребывал мыслями где-то не здесь.  
  
– Она охотница.   
  
– Да. И перевелась в начале выпускного класса, – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Айзека. – Это  _подкрепление_. Я слышал о ее родителях. Если они дернули свою дочурку, не дав спокойно доучиться последний год, и приехали, значит, скоро здесь станет невыносимо жарко для вас всех.  
  
– И что делать?   
  
Стайлз засунул руки в задние карманы джинсов и пожал плечами:   
  
– Не дать Скотту втрескаться в нее по уши и найти вашего альфу.   
  
– Теперь альфа уже не так важен, – грустно усмехнулся Айзек и оттолкнулся от шкафчика, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Он заметно приуныл, даже плечи сутулил сильнее, чем раньше.  
  
– Да, ваш альфа пусть ненадолго потеряется, – тихо сказал Стайлз и добавил, оглянувшись в сторону Дерека: – А другому лучше бы найтись.   
  
На мгновение Дереку показалось, что Стайлз смотрит именно на него, но опустив взгляд, заметил, что стоит на том месте, где валялись вещи Джексона.   
  
Его все еще никто не видел и не слышал.  
  


  
  
– Блядь, это что? Вечеринка старшеклассников? – Дерек неверяще оглядел собравшихся по просьбе Стайлза оборотней. Пришли все, кроме Джексона.   
  
В гостиной дома Стилински пахло опасностью. Дерек прислонился к дверному косяку, устроившись у сидящего на стуле Стайлза за спиной. Если что-то пойдет не так, он сумеет вмешаться. А поводов для волнения было достаточно.   
  
Эрика вела себя вызывающе – показательно жевала жвачку, периодически лопая небольшие пузыри, и улыбалась ярко-алыми губами. Она вальяжно устроилась по центру дивана и закинула ногу на ногу. Бойд, усевшийся слева от нее, угрюмо молчал и пялился на говорившего, если это была не Эрика. Внешне создавалось впечатление, будто Бойд ее презирает за что-то или считает недостойной своего внимания. Но на деле все выходило иначе. Сочный, пряный запах возбуждения укутывал его, словно дым укутывает горящий дом. Каждый раз, когда Эрика лопала пузырь, Бойд едва заметно вздрагивал, но отчаянно скрывал свое состояние. Дерек вначале подошел к ним поближе из любопытства и догадался, что Эрика сама не против поразвлечься. И оптимальным партнером выбрала именно Бойда – ее голые коленки были ближе к нему, чем к сидящему с другой стороны Айзеку. А вот Айзек производил впечатление глубоко погруженного в себя человека. Он скучающе, словно не видя никого вокруг, осматривал гостиную, но от него так сильно несло ревностью, что у Дерека даже выступали на руках мурашки, когда он стоял поблизости. Айзек был бомбой замедленного действия. Если что-то сделать не так, то взрыв будет огромный. А пульт, как выяснилось немного позднее, оказался у Скотта, о чем он, конечно же, не подозревал.   
  
– Может быть, она нам сможет помочь? – сказал Скотт, прохаживаясь мимо окна и задевая плечом плотные занавески. Он смотрел себе под ноги, будто мог споткнуться, и в конце каждой фразы бросал взгляд на Стайлза. – А если она даже не знает о делишках своей семьи? Или она не хочет этим заниматься? Нам бы пригодились уши у охотников!  
  
– Как бы эти уши не оказались у нас, – фыркнула Эрика и с тяжелым вздохом откинула голову на спинку дивана. – Мне не нравится эта Эллисон.  
  
– Тебе никто не нравится.  
  
– Ну почему никто? – игривым тоном спросила Эрика и подмигнула Скотту. Тот нахмурился и поджал губы.   
  
– Меня это не интересует.   
  
Эрика тихо рассмеялась и покачала ножкой, как бы случайно задевая леопардовой туфлей штанину Бойда. Тот опустил нечитаемый взгляд на ее ногу и снова посмотрел на Скотта, будто ничего не произошло. Дерек усмехнулся. Выдержка у парня была что надо, но вопреки этому его контроль над случайно полученной силой был ниже всех. Если бы это была стая Дерека, он бы поставил Бойда в спарринги с Эрикой. Инстинкт овладеть понравившейся волчицей не дал бы ему убить ее или нанести сильный вред, а Эрика не стала бы поддаваться и устроила Бойду жаркую тренировку. Волчицы чаще злее волков, намного агрессивней в драке. Особенно если защищают кого-то близкого. И в Эрике это чувствовалось. Под напускной расслабленностью, под выпячиваемой _крутостью_  в дичайшем ужасе застыла маленькая, забитая девочка, готовая в любой момент броситься и защищаться с обретенной нечеловеческой силой. Дерек слышал от Стайлза, что Эрику укус излечил, но на деле он ее искалечил. Эта девочка будет внутри нее всегда.

– Бро, я понимаю, что Эллисон крутая, горячая и вся такая…– Стайлз неопределенно взмахнул руками и покивал. – Но она охотница. Из семьи охотников. Ты оборотень. Ее родители занимаются тем, что убивают тебе подобных. Ты в своем уме?  
  
– Но если…  
  
– Завали ее, – предельно спокойным голосом предложил Айзек и поднял на Скотта глаза. – Ты же ее хочешь?  
  
– Нет!.. Она мне нравится! – Скотт разозлено шагнул в его сторону и сжал кулаки. Между бровей залегла складка, а щеки предательски заалели, выдавая его с головой.   
  
– То есть ты ее не хочешь? – уточнил Айзек, будто Скотт ему совсем не угрожал.   
  
– Прекрати о ней так говорить! Ты ее совсем не знаешь! – он остановился у самых ног Айзека и смотрел на него сверху вниз. В глазах Скотта застыла не то злость, не то недовольство. Дерек не особо разобрал эту эмоцию, но нюх не подвел. От Скотта несло смущением и удивлением, словно он никак не ожидал, что Айзек скажет такое.   
  
– Как и ты, – улыбнулся Айзек и у него вылезли клыки. Скотт не отшатнулся и оскалился в ответ, готовый вступить в драку в любой момент.  
  
– Хей-хей! Чуваки, – Стайлз вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул, на котором сидел, и отвел Скотта обратно к окну. Дерек же закатил глаза, ощущая слабое раздражение. Нахрена Стайлз, который обычный человек, лезет в самую гущу? Однако не вмешайся он, все точно закончилось бы дракой между этими двумя, а у Бойда бы сорвало крышу, полезь он их разнимать. Бойд оказался крупным волком и достаточно сильным, чтобы уложить обоих. – Тааак, спокойно. Никто никого не будет трахать…Эм, ну то есть как хотите, конечно, но Эллисон – табу.   
  
– Зря ты это сказал, Стайлз. Запретный плод сладок, да, Скотт? – осклабился Айзек, откидываясь на спинку дивана и не спуская со Скотта взгляда, полного мрачной решимости. Дерек отлип от косяка и зашел к Айзеку за спину, улавливая его запах. Да, ревность здесь совсем не дружеская.   
  
– Тебе ли не знать, – неожиданно ядовито отозвался Скотт.   
  
– Уоооу, я что-то пропустил? – Стайлз попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но Скотт отвернулся и скинул его руки со своих плеч.   
  
– Уиттмора тоже укусили? – впервые за всю встречу Бойд подал голос. Дерек не чувствовал идущего от него интереса. Ему на самом деле было до лампочки – пришел бы Джексон или нет. Его целью было остановить конфликт, и это сработало. Все еще насупленный Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза. А Айзек прикрыл глаза, вытянул ноги и сполз ниже по сиденью, укладываясь удобней и всем своим видом выражая спокойствие и безмятежность. Хотя несло от него пуще прежнего.   
  
– Ага. И с контролем у него совсем беда. Полностью обратился прямо в школе, – деловитым тоном произнес Стайлз и с некоторым безразличием добавил: – Напал на меня в раздевалке.  
  
– И как ты с ним справился? – выгнув бровь, спросила Эрика с нескрываемым скепсисом в голосе.   
  
– Хрен знает, – пожал плечами Стайлз и, взмахнув рукой в воздухе, ляпнул: – Он просто отлетел к другой стене.   
  
Вот теперь на Стайлза смотрели все, и Дерека эти взгляды напрягли. В них не было ни уважения, свойственного тинейджерам, услышавшим, что их знакомый проделал крутой прием, ни удивления. В них был страх и настороженность. Когда такие эмоции испытывают необученные, не пережившие еще ни одного полнолуния, а потому такие сильные, уверенные в себе и ничего не боящиеся оборотни, добром это никогда не кончается.  
  
– Взял и отлетел? Сам? – уточнил Скотт. Он стоял ближе всех к Стайлзу и подался немножко вперед, принюхиваясь. Дерек подошел к ним, останавливаясь на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы его не задели.   
  
– Да, – доверчиво кивнул Стайлз, а потом тяжело вздохнул и скривился: – Но это же Джексон. Он же психованным всегда был. Чуть что не так – сразу в истерику. Пфф! Мало ли что он сделал.   
  
Скотт расслабился и покивал, молчаливо соглашаясь с ним, потом скосил взгляд на Айзека и опустил голову, возвращаясь к своим мыслям.   
  
Что ж, Стайлз, блеф засчитан. Дерек был уверен, что он именно  _врал_. Не скрываясь, в лицо врал друзьям, чтобы их успокоить, врал отцу, врал учителям. Он это делал не задумываясь. Дерека будто ледяной волной окатило. Внезапная догадка накрыла, словно сошедшая лавина. Если бы Дерек не исчез, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, Стайлз с легкостью врал и ему. Дерек не стал бы в нем копаться, пытаться найти причину, узнать, простил он его или все так же дуется. Стайлз просто не дал бы ему возможности подобраться ближе. Он спрятался за выстроенным забором и не позволил бы увидеть, как все обстоит на самом деле.   
  
Дерек со злость сжал челюсти, пытаясь усмирить внезапно острое эгоистичное, собственническое чувство, сдавившее грудь, будто в тисках. Вчера он стал невольным свидетелем настоящей тайны Стайлза и узнал, что является ее частью, но сложись все иначе, Дерек не увидел бы, какие эмоции вызывает у Стайлза, не узнал бы. Сделал дела и уехал обратно, отвергнутый. Опять.   
  
Он, повинуясь порыву, зашел Стайлзу за спину, встал почти вплотную и, склонив голову к самой шее, втянул его запах – пот вперемешку с дезодорантом и ароматом кондиционера для белья. На Стайлзе была чистая голубая футболка и расстегнутая клетчатая рубашка. Снизу они обе задрались, пока он раскачивался на стуле, и теперь «домиком» стояли на широком ремне, показывая полоску бледной кожи. Дерек взглянул на свои пальцы и, пользуясь моментом и тем, что все молчат и стук сердца Стайлза ничто не заглушает, провел кончиками по открытому участку. Стайлз вздрогнул и шагнул вперед, круто развернулся и уставился прямо на Дерека, но, конечно, его не увидел.   
  
– Ты чего? – удивился Скотт.   
  
– Да с вами, блядь, параноиком станешь, – вяло рассмеялся Стайлз и взъерошил волосы двумя руками, бегло оглядывая гостиную. А потом посмотрел на него и спросил: – Ты сейчас ничего не чувствуешь?  
  
– Например? – нахмурился Скотт, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. Он насторожился и весь обратился в слух.  
  
– Как тогда... – Стайлз громко сглотнул и быстро облизал губы. – Как тогда на кухне?  
  
Скотт понял и повел головой, принюхиваясь, пытаясь поймать хоть единый намек на присутствие альфы, но Дерек не стал себя показывать. Его мысли в данный момент занимали совсем не эти беты. Он смотрел на Стайлза и ощущал, как по телу прокатываются горячие волны, как тяжелеют яйца и просыпается член, как на коже выступает пот, а пульс пускается вскачь. Дерек сглотнул и заторможено отметил, что дыхание сбилось, будто он быстро и долго бежал.   
  
– Ничего, Стайлз. А в чем дело?   
  
– Просто проверяю, – тот поднял руки ладонями вверх и натянуто улыбнулся.   
  
– Если ты что-то почувствуешь…  
  
– Я не оборотень, Скотт, чтобы что-то чувствовать, – насмешливо перебил его Стайлз и хмыкнул, окидывая остальных взглядом: – Это по вашей части.   
  
Тему Эллисон благоразумно никто больше не поднял, разговор заглох, и эта нелепая компания разошлась. Дерек на это мог только глаза закатить, вопрошая, как можно быть настолько слепыми. Они  _общались_  друг с другом, задирали носы, кичились своими способностями, но оставались полностью  _слепыми_ и _глухими_. Дереку это казалось диким, неуместным, неправильным. Все в нем восставало против такого поведения, проснулось желание научить, показать, как надо, ткнуть мордой в ошибку и наказать, чтобы впредь было неповадно лажать. Но в своем нынешнем состоянии он не мог этого сделать.   
  
Он заметил, что с каждым разом, когда приходилось выпускать силу альфы, он будто становится слабее, безразличнее. Только близость Стайлза давала ему подпитку. Это была та ниточка, которая могла его спасти. И после прикосновения, после испытанного сжигающего нутро вожделения, Дерек понял, как надо действовать.   
  
До этого он старался щадить Стайлза, не пугать лишний раз, следовать за ним тенью, но теперь он не будет так делать.   
  
– Пока, чувак, – Стайлз закрыл за Скоттом дверь, зашел в кухню, достал из холодильника открытый пакет молока, попил и ушел к себе.   
  
Дерек слегка нахмурился, улыбнулся и поднялся по лестнице следом. Своего щенка он накажет первым. За вранье, за дурость и за игнор. И за то, чего намеревался его лишить.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом упал на кровать и обнял двумя руками подушку. Он лежал так какое-то время и пялился в пространство перед собой. Дерек прошелся по комнате, бесцельно разглядывая разбросанные по столу учебники, соседствующие с кружкой с остывшим чаем, стопку распечаток разных мифов об оборотнях и кое-где развешенные шмотки. Поддерживать порядок для Стайлза всегда было чем-то за гранью разумного.   
  
Дерек уселся в компьютерное кресло и повернулся к открытому ноутбуку, находящемуся в спящем режиме. В кончиках пальцев покалывало нетерпение дать о себе знать. Стайлз оторвал голову от подушки и насторожился, глядя прямо перед собой. Видимо, прислушивался. Дерек, искоса за ним поглядывая, пошевелил мышкой, и экран приветливо загорелся.   
  
– Что?.. – Стайлз вцепился взглядом в ноут и начал медленно подниматься. Дерек развернулся в кресле, оказываясь лицом к нему, улыбнулся и встал. Отошел в сторону и решил понаблюдать.   
  
Стайлз почти бесшумно сполз с кровати, не спеша подобрался к столу и сглотнул, замерев на пару секунд. Дыхание у него сбилось, на коже выступил липкий пот. Он махнул рукой там, где предполагаемо должен был кто-то сидеть, и сел сам, развернулся к столу, и в этот момент в уголке экрана высветилось напоминание о завтрашней проверочной по экономике.   
  
– Черт, как же ты не вовремя, Финсток, – скривился Стайлз и, продолжая коситься по сторонам, словно в любой момент на него мог кто-то выпрыгнуть, потянулся к лежащему рядом учебнику.   
  
Дерек задумчиво коснулся пальцами рта и поймал себя на мысли, что снова хочет контакта. Когда он прикасался к Стайлзу, появлялось нелепое чувство, будто все еще живой. Дерек не чувствовал себя мертвым и в том, что не умер, был уверен теперь почти на сто процентов. Но ближе к вечеру второго дня своей  _невидимой_  жизни Дерек выявил неприятную закономерность – если он не трогает Стайлза, желание что-то делать, как-то выпутываться пропадает вместе с остальными потребностями организма. Это напрягало. Поэтому, недолго думая, он подошел к столу и выхватил у Стайлза учебник.   
  
Стайлз ожидаемо заорал. Дерек вздрогнул и бросил книжку на стол. Та с глухим стуком упала рядом с локтем Стайлза, тот дернулся и задел кружку с остывшим чаем. А кружка опрокинулась прямо Стайлзу на колени.  
  
– Да что за хуйня тут происходит? – заорал он, резко откатываясь в кресле от стола, и рванул к стоящей в углу доске для серфинга. Стайлз схватил ее и угрожающе оглядел комнату. – Кто здесь?  
  
Дерек испытал воистину сильное удовлетворение. Никогда прежде он не замечал за собой такого отчаянного желания _напугать_.  
  
– Я не шучу. Мой отец шериф. Мой друг чертов вервольф. Так что выходи немедленно, – Стайлз поудобней схватил доску и пару раз повернулся с ней в разные стороны. Дерек отошел к шкафу, где до этого стоял, и оскалился. Он вел себя как никогда тихо, хоть ему это и не требовалось, ведь Стайлз все равно его не слышал и не видел.  
  
– Дерьмо, – снова выругался тот и, постояв так еще несколько мгновений, поставил доску на место. Затем опустил глаза на свои джинсы и скривился, издав то ли стон, то ли рык. – Они же чистые. Только один раз надел. Чертово…что бы ты там ни было!  
  
Он расстегнул пуговицу, затем молнию, а потом подумал и подошел к шкафу. Достал черные джинсы и серую кофту, наподобие тех, что носил Дерек. Тот удивленно приподнял брови и улыбнулся:   
  
– Да ты мой сталкер.   
  
Голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло.   
  
Стайлз застыл на мгновение, а потом потянулся к комоду, выдвинул второй ящик сверху и выудил оттуда чистые боксеры ярко-фиолетового цвета. И с тяжелым вздохом направился в ванную. Сначала Стайлз по привычке зашел в ту, что на втором этаже, но вода там была все еще перекрыта, и он, бубня себе под нос про невезенье, спустился вниз.   
  
Дерек последовал за ним.   
  
– Отлично, – уныло произнес Стайлз, глядя на выключенный бойлер, и зашел в ванную. – Холодный душ. Великолепно.  
  
Дверь закрылась прямо у Дерека перед носом, но он не спешил заходить в ванную. Она была уже, чем та, что наверху, из-за большой душевой кабины. Когда Дерек был мелким, мама иногда подшучивала над своей сестрой по поводу ее долгих водных процедур, из-за которых пришлось даже переоборудовать кладовку под вторую ванную комнату, чтобы мистер Стилински не опаздывал на работу. А когда Дерек после пожара переехал к Стилински, то в полной мере оценил эту душевую. Стайлз пошел в свою мать. Что он там мог делать по полчаса? И это в лучшем случае.  
  
Послышался шум воды и звук задвигаемых дверей. Дерек нажал на ручку, дверь поддалась и открылась. Он зашел внутрь, мазнув взглядом по валяющимся на полу грязным вещам, и уставился на силуэт в кабине. Стекло было матовое, а из-за брызг разглядеть что-то было еще сложнее. Дерек отвернулся спустя пару секунд и с абсолютным спокойствием подобрал все вещи, которые были в ванной, даже забрал полотенце, висящее на крючке, тихонько вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Поднялся на второй этаж, запихнул грязные вещи в корзину, а чистые разложил на кровати. Затем спустился вниз, выбрал место, откуда был хороший вид на дверь ванной и лестницу, и прислонился к стене.   
  
– Блядь! – донесся голос Стайлза, сразу как вода стихла. – Какого хрена?   
  
Дерек облизал губы, довольный собой, и сложил руки на груди, предвкушая шоу.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась и высунулась голова Стайлза.   
  
– Есть кто? – громко спросил он в пустоту. – Я спятил. Точно спятил.   
  
Он вышел, прикрывая член двумя руками, и огляделся. У Дерека рот наполнился слюной. Стайлз был весь мокрый, покрытый крупными мурашками и стучал зубами. А когда он воровато прошлепал мимо, оставляя за собой мокрые следы на дубовом паркете, Дерек прикипел взглядом к его заднице. Маленькая, аккуратная, упругая попка с милыми ямочками по бокам. Когда Стайлз начал подниматься по лестнице, стараясь не поскользнуться, Дерек направился следом. И не удержался, когда они вошли в коридор.   
  
Дерек провел ладонью от поясницы до ягодиц и, невесомо касаясь, огладил одну. Стайлз вздрогнул и шарахнулся вперед, его нога проехалась по полу, и ему пришлось ухватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. Дерек тут же толкнул его грудью к стене и прижал к ней. Стайлз застыл, парализованный ужасом, пульс подскочил, а едкий запах страха залепил ноздри Дерека. Но его это не остановило. Он будто летел под гору на велосипеде со стершимися тормозами. Он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как держать те крупицы контроля, которые ему остались. А сломал его тормоза именно Стайлз.   
  
– Нельзя следить за людьми, – тихо зашептал ему на ухо Дерек и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, помассировал сжавшуюся дырочку, подразнил ее пальцем, а другой рукой взял член Стайлза и начал надрачивать. – Тебе разве не говорили, что вторгаться в частную жизнь без разрешения нельзя? Ты же собираешься стать полицейским. Надо бы знать такие очевидные вещи. Взломал мой аккаунт, следишь за моими друзьями… Ай-яй-яй, Стайлз. Нехорошо, – Дерек протолкнул палец до конца и задрожал, услышав сорванный вдох Стайлза. Его страх перестал быть таким ярким, вместо него появились возбуждение и удивление. Дерек сжал член чуть грубее, Стайлз охнул и выпятил попку, словно желая уйти от одного прикосновения и натыкаясь на другое. – Мой мальчик...  
  
Дерек собрал скатившиеся с волос на плечи капли губами и осторожно прикусил зубами загривок.   
  
– Бляяядь… – тихо заскулил Стайлз и зажмурился, впиваясь короткими ногтями в обои. Наверняка на них потом останутся следы.   
  
– Дрочил на меня? – продолжил Дерек и вогнал второй палец. Стайлз сжался, попытался его вытолкнуть, но ничего не вышло. Дерек немного изменил угол и надавил. – Вот так.  
  
– Аааах!.. – Стайлз впился зубами в запястье и широко расставил ноги, давая больший доступ. Он начал делать слабые движения бедрами, словно желал насадиться сам. И Дерек ему обязательно это позволит потом, но не сейчас.   
  
Внизу хлопнула дверь.  
  
– Я дома! – крикнул мистер Стилински и, судя по звукам, направился в кухню. Зашуршал бумажный пакет, и открылась дверца холодильника.  
  
Дерек резко отстранился, и Стайлз тут же развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к стене и ошарашенно оглядываясь.   
  
– Стайлз, ты ел? – позвал его отец.   
  
– Сейчас спущусь! – невпопад крикнул Стайлз и сглотнул. Затем нахмурился, плотно сжал губы и быстрым шагом зашел в свою комнату. Оттуда послышался нервный смешок – видимо, увидел разложенные чистые шмотки и начал одеваться. Он то и дело оглядывался за спину, всматривался в углы комнаты, но ничего не мог разглядеть. Потому что Дерек ждал его в коридоре и дрочил.   
  
Затем Стайлз взял с кровати мобильник и позвонил кому-то. Дерек, прислонившись к стене и водя рукой по члену, повернул голову в сторону комнаты, чтобы лучше было видно.   
  
– Куда ты пропал? – раздраженно пробормотал Стайлз в трубку, а потом швырнул ее на кровать. Телефон отскочил, ударился об стенку и завалился за изголовье. – Почему тебя вечно нет, когда ты так нужен?  
  
Дерек нахмурился, задвигал рукой быстрее и спустил в кулак. В теле разлилось приятное тепло, но все же ощущений оказалось слишком мало, чтобы насытиться. Разрядка вышла слабой и чисто механической. А ему хотелось большего. Намного большего.   
  
Стайлз поправил член и прошел мимо, громко топая и косясь по сторонам.   
  
– Пап, тебе звонил этот блядский Дерек? – крикнул он.  
  
– Стайлз! Следи за языком! – отозвался его отец.  
  
– Как его не называй – суть не изменится. Когда он нужен, его нет.   
  
Дерек зашел в комнату Стайлза, вытащил пару салфеток из коробки на прикроватной тумбочке и вытерся, прекрасно слыша каждое слово. Значит, Стайлз звонил ему. Ладно, видимо, пришло время показать, что Дерек уже здесь.  
  


  
  
Отец отставил чашку с только что заваренным черным чаем и, нахмурившись, опустил взгляд на стол. Стайлз с беспокойством на него взглянул.   
  
– Да, Тара. Сейчас выезжаю. Проверь, чтобы ничего не упустили, – сказал отец серьезным голосом. Он устал и собирался отдохнуть. Стайлз задницей чувствовал надвигающийся разговор по душам. Отца тревожило его странное поведение в последнюю пару дней, но тут Стайлз собирался молчать как рыба. Не говорить же отцу, что постоянно чувствует чьё-то присутствие рядом? Что иногда слышит шаги и шорохи? И о чем он точно собирался молчать, так это о последнем случае. Отцу не нужно знать, как нечто невидимое прижало его голого сына к стене и трахало пальцами. Но самый смак был в том, что Стайлз слышал чей-то шепот. Обрывки фраз, не более. Но и этого оказалось достаточно.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний и пытаясь выкинуть из головы слова: «нельзя следить…такие очевидные вещи…ай-яй-яй, Стайлз…мой мальчик», и тряхнул головой.  
  
– Что там? – прокашлявшись, спросил он у отца. Тот как раз закончил разговор и задумчиво смотрел на мобильник.  
  
– Лейхи нашли мертвым.   
  
– Айзек? – Стайлз отъехал на стуле и вскочил, упираясь ладонями в стол.   
  
– Нет, – нахмурился он. – Его отец.  
  
Стайлз с видимым облегчением выдохнул и сел на место. Отец Айзека частенько бил сына, и пока тот не стал оборотнем, это было проблемой. Теперь же на нем все заживало в течение нескольких часов или минут – в зависимости от травмы. Никто особой любви к бывшему тренеру школьной сборной по плаванию не испытывал, поэтому его смерть ничего особо не изменила. А вот окажись на его месте Айзек, было бы неприятно. Не то чтобы они дружили, но терять людей, с которыми нормально общаешься, всегда сложно. Тем более к нему сильно привязался Скотт.  
  
– Как он умер? – спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Дикие животные, – усмехнулся отец, с тяжелым вздохом поднялся, взял форменную куртку, висящую на спинке стула и надел ее. Потом хмуро взглянул на Стайлза и ткнул в его сторону пальцем: – Найди Айзека. Найди всех. Но особенно Айзека. Мне нужно с ними поговорить.  
  
– Думаешь, кто-то из них сорвался?   
  
– Не знаю, Стайлз. Очень не хотелось бы. Но мне надо их допросить, – ответил отец и направился к выходу из кухни.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы, скривился и все же задал крутящийся на языке вопрос:  
  
– Что ты будешь делать, если это окажется кто-то из них?   
  
Отец остановился в дверях и оглянулся:  
  
– Ты знаешь, Стайлз.   
  
Не став задерживаться дольше, он вышел из дома и закрыл входную дверь. Через минуту с подъездной дорожки отъехала патрульная машина и завопила полицейская сирена.  
  
Стайлз откинул голову назад и сильно зажмурился. Сердце колотилось, в голове царил полный хаос из предположений, а выпитый чай и съеденное песочное печенье тошнотой подступали к горлу.   
  
Если отец узнает, что убил кто-то из оборотней по своей воле, то на виновника насядут и будут следить за ним, пока не поймают на чем-нибудь. И помощи от шерифа, от полиции и от самого Стайлза точно не будет. Мама учила их обоих осторожности в таких вопросах. Нельзя иметь дело с оборотнем, хладнокровно убившим простого человека или члена своей семьи. Сделал так раз, сделает еще.  
  
– Только не Скотт. Кто угодно, только не Скотт, – шепнул Стайлз, резко поднялся, пнул ножку стола и пулей вылетел из кухни. Оставаться в доме в одиночку он больше не собирался. Сейчас возьмет ключи, мобильник и поедет к Скотту. Надо начать с него.   
  


  
  
Скотт нашелся в ветлечебнице. Стайлз припарковался на ближайшее к входу свободное место и вылез из джипа. Хлопнул дверью и быстро пошел к двери. Сзади раздался еще один хлопок. Стайлз застыл, сглотнул и медленно обернулся. На парковке кроме него самого больше никого не оказалось. Стоял блестящий черный Форд Дитона, старая Хонда миссис МакКол и его джип. Больше ничего, что могло бы хлопнуть.   
  
Стайлз облизал губы, недовольно нахмурился и машинально пригладил отросшие волосы. Потом развернулся и пошел дальше. Что бы за хрень не творилась, пусть ждет своей очереди. Сейчас старина Стайлз разрулит ситуацию со Скоттом, затем с Айзеком и остальными волчатами, а потом займется этим ебаным невидимкой.   
  
– Стайлз? – Скотт поставил коробку с бумагами на стол у входа и обеспокоенно на него смотрел. – Что случилось? Я ничего не понял, когда ты звонил.  
  
– Где Айзек? – с ходу спросил у него Стайлз.  
  
– Не знаю. Дома, наверно. Я поехал сразу сюда после нашей встречи, – Скотт выглядел сбитым с толку. Отлично. Вряд ли он смог бы убедительно сыграть спокойствие. Скотт МакКол, которого Стайлз знал, бился бы в истерике после совершенного им убийства.   
  
– Его отца нашли мертвым, – облизав губы, быстро ответил Стайлз, нетерпеливо огляделся и пояснил: – Нападение дикого животного.   
  
– Ого, – нахмурился Скотт, а потом опустил голову и задумчиво уставился на носки своих кроссовок.   
  
– Алло! – Стайлз помахал у него перед лицом, привлекая к себе внимания и нетерпеливо вздохнул. – Нам Айзека нужно найти. Напрягись и…  
  
– Я думаю, Стайлз, – изменившимся тоном перебил его Скотт, взглянул недовольно и отвернулся. – Мне кажется, я знаю, где он может быть…  
  
– Где? – Стайлз бросил взгляд на пустое кресло возле двери, снова чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ему все время казалось, что кто-то за ним следит. Эта паранойя начала переходить всякие границы разумного даже вне дома.   
  
– На кладбище, – Скотт повернулся и кивнул, словно еще больше уверился в своих выводах.   
  
– Отлично. Садись, поехали! – Стайлз развернулся и шагнул к двери.  
  
– Сейчас, подожди, – махнул ему Скотт и побежал в смотровую. – Доктор Дитон!  
  
Стайлз, нервничая, прошелся вдоль калитки из гладкого дерева, провел по ней пальцами, чувствуя насколько теплый и мягкий материал, из которого она сделана, и приоткрыл рот, осененный догадкой. Это была рябина. Кто будет делать калитку из рябины в ветеринарной клинике? Стайлз вспомнил, что Скотт после обращения всегда «забывал» ее закрывать, когда уходил последним, а открывал клинику его босс. Стайлз знал Алана Дитона. Когда-то давно они с мамой дружили, а после ее смерти отец считал Дитона своим если не другом, то очень хорошим знакомым.   
  
– Все, погнали, – Скотт выскочил из смотровой с самым решительным видом.   
  
А вот Стайлз замешкался и снова оглянулся на пустое кресло.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал его Скотт.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и, сильно зажмурившись, на одном дыхании выпалил:  
  
– Езжай один.   
  
– Что?   
  
– Да, чувак. Езжай один, найди Айзека и остальных и собери их в одном месте. Моему отцу нужно с ними поговорить.  
  
– А ты?..  
  
– Я задержусь, – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться, хотя его пульс по-прежнему скакал, как у адреналинового маньяка. И более уверенным тоном он добавил: – Мне нужно кое в чем разобраться.   
  
Скотт ему нихрена не поверил. Он стоял и пристально смотрел на него еще несколько секунд. Затем желание найти Айзека все же пересилило желание докопаться до Стайлза, и он выскочил из клиники, на ходу доставая ключи от машины.   
  
Стайлз перекатился пару раз с носков на пятки, встряхнул руками и, глубоко вдохнув, прошел через калитку в смотровую.   
  
Доктор Дитон сидел на стуле в углу, на коленях у него стоял узкий, длинный ящик с какими-то карточками, среди которых он увлеченно искал нужную. На звук открывшейся двери он поднял голову и несколько удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза.   
  
– Эээ, привет, – тот зашел внутрь и натянуто улыбнулся. Он никогда не разговаривал с доктором Дитоном наедине, но много слышал о том, какой хороший это человек. В современном мире, полном сверхъестественного и очень даже естественного дерьма, характеристика «хороший человек» была абсолютно бесполезной. Поэтому Стайлз на всякий случай приготовился отражать удар или еще что-то в этом роде. Ну и бежать, конечно.   
  
– Здравствуй, Стайлз, – поздоровался с ним Дитон и с интересом прищурился, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Лицо у него было не сказать чтобы выразительное. По нему казалось невозможным определить испытываемую эмоцию. Но Стайлз решил, что все же он заинтересовал доктора своим неожиданным приходом.   
  
Он кивнул, собираясь с мыслями, и окинул взглядом комнату и распахнутую дверь в кабинет. Ничего необычного.  
  
– Ты по какому-то вопросу? – подбодрил его Дитон, снисходительно улыбаясь. И, наверное, именно из-за этого волнение полностью исчезло. Стайлз посмотрел на Дитона совершенно спокойно и снова кивнул.   
  
– Да, – он подошел к большому столу, на котором обычно осматривали животных, выдвинул из-под него пустой табурет и уселся напротив Дитона, но на достаточном расстоянии. – Вы дружили с моей мамой.   
  
– Да, мы были друзьями, – подтвердил Дитон.   
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы вы ответили на несколько вопросов.   
  
– Деловой тон, – хмыкнул Дитон, поставил ящик на пол и расслабленно, положив руки на колени, посмотрел на Стайлза: – Слушаю.  
  
– Я… – Стайлз замолчал, прикидывая как бы поадекватней сформулировать.   
  
– Вероятно, ты хотел спросить про способности своей мамы, – предположил Дитон, и вот теперь – здесь-то сомневаться не приходилось! – в его взгляде не было и тени улыбки и доброжелательности.   
  
– Можно и так сказать, – неловко пожал плечами Стайлз, сглотнув появившийся в горле ком.   
  
Дитон смотрел несколько секунд, а затем прикрыл глаза и втянул воздух носом. Его грудь словно раздуло, а голова отклонилась назад, как от сильного давления. У Стайлза мороз по коже побежал, но, взяв себя в руки, он не шелохнулся. Однажды мама сделала нечто похожее в присутствии чужой стаи, а потом посоветовала матери Дерека прогнать чужаков. Она сказала, что вожак принесет проблемы и совсем скоро яркие краски для него померкнут. Стайлз тогда ничего не понял и только с распирающим восторгом подглядывал из-за угла. Ему нельзя было там находиться, но ему очень хотелось посмотреть, какая у него крутая мама.  
  
– Твоя мама была сильным советником, – через некоторое время произнес Дитон, открыл глаза и, поймав удивленный взгляд Стайлза, пояснил: – Не думал же ты, что я не знаю об оборотнях?   
  
– И в мыслях не было. Просто… не так часто кто-то ее так называл, – Стайлзу стало тоскливо, а внутри все словно разваливалось на куски. Вся решимость вдруг исчезла, уступив место апатии и безразличию. Желание что-то узнать или что-то сделать пропало. Стайлз почувствовал себя ненужным, бесполезным и не имеющим право быть здесь, в этом городе. Может быть, ему стоит уехать туда, где…  
  
Щеку обожгло, и Стайлз свалился с табурета на пол, прижимая ладонь к горячей коже. Дитон с недовольным видом стоял над ним и осуждающе качал головой. Потом помог подняться и сесть прямо. А в следующее мгновение он отлетел к стеклянному стеллажу, занимающему всю стену, и ударился об него. Раздалось противное звяканье стоящих на полках баночек, и Стайлз отчетливо услышал глухое рычание.   
  
Дыхание застряло где-то в горле, а уши заложило. Он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как Дитон поднимается и оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая нападения, и совсем не смотрит в его сторону.   
  
– Это не я, – справившись с подступающей паникой, шепнул Стайлз. Дитон ему что-то ответил, но он не услышал. Понял, но не услышал, будто оглох. – Это не я.   
  
На плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь, и Стайлз обессиленно улыбнулся, вновь слыша чужой голос, зовущий его по имени. В глазах появились слезы, но он не собирался реветь. Он узнал этот голос.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал его Дитон, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо, но не спешил подойти ближе. – Ты как?  
  
– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил он и со сжимающим нутро страхом взглянул туда, где ощущалось чужое прикосновение. Конечно, там ничего не оказалось.   
  
– В тебе есть искра. Ты обладаешь способностями своей мамы, но ими нужно заниматься.   
  
– Что сейчас было? – перебил его Стайлз. По левой щеке все же скатилась слеза, и он быстро ее вытер. Прикосновение исчезло, но сложно было ответить – почувствовал ли он облегчение?   
  
Дитон не стал увиливать от ответа. Только помолчал немного, будто подбирая правильные слова.   
  
– Ты наложил заклятье. Скорей всего, сам того не понимая, – быстро добавил он, увидев, как Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Нас в этой комнате не двое. А трое.  
  
У Стайлза на коже появились мурашки, и он едва сумел подавить желание оглянуться.   
  
– Я… убил? – спросил он, хмурясь. Вспоминать услышанные обрывки фраз, фантомные прикосновения и думать о том, кому принадлежал голос, ему не хотелось. Становилось страшно.   
  
– Нет. Но чем дольше  _третий_  находится под действием заклятия, тем опасней становится его положение. Когда ты вошел, я видел, как приоткрылась дверь, будто кто-то хотел протиснуться мимо тебя. А потом я решил узнать  _его_ поближе.   
  
– Через меня, – догадался Стайлз.  
  
– Да. Потому что вы с ним связаны. Что ты почувствовал?   
  
Дитон подошел ближе и прислонился к столу, предусмотрительно засунув руки в карманы брюк и всем своим видом показывая, что не сделает ничего плохого.  
  
– Что я здесь не нужен, – Стайлз опустил голову, вцепился влажными от пота ладонями в сиденье между разведенных ног и рвано вдохнул, вспоминая те неприятные ощущения. – Я здесь лишний. Мне здесь не рады, и нужно отсюда уехать.  
  
Дитон прищурился, внимательно его слушая. Стайлз поднял на него взгляд и усмехнулся:  
  
– Но я не мог. Не мог уехать, – он сглотнул. – Что это значит?  
  
– Я не знаю, Стайлз, – с искренним сожалением Дитон развел руками и отрицательно покачал головой. – В этом можешь разобраться только ты сам. Что ты знаешь о третьем? Есть какие-то предположения?..  
  
– Я знаю, кто это, – Стайлз не дал Дитону договорить и, не удержавшись, оглянулся. Позади никого не было  _видно_. Но он чувствовал чужое присутствие, и теперь, когда он знал, что не сумасшедший, это многое меняло. – Еще раз распустишь руки, и я поймаю тебя в  _круг_.   
  
С тумбочки слетели папки с бумагами, и Стайлза невесело улыбнулся:   
  
– Ты меня услышал.   
  


  
  
Дерек был не зол. Дерек был в бешенстве. Все внутри клокотало от ярости, когда Дитон через Стайлза схватил его. Чувства обострились, стали едва переносимыми. У Дерека первые несколько секунд сердце едва не остановилось от раздирающей нутро тоски. И когда он осознал, что часть его эмоций испытывал Стайлз, то потерял контроль.   
  
Однако после, услышав слова Стайлза, он едва не задохнулся от негодования. Этот маленький гаденыш наложил на него заклятье и запретил к себе прикасаться, тем самым лишив единственного напоминания о том, что нужно выбраться из этого невидимого дерьма!   
  
Дерек привалился к стене кабинета Дитона и сложил руки на груди, раздраженно глядя на обоих. Он давно не оказывался в подобной ситуации, где с его мнением не считались.  
  
– Как это можно исправить? – спросил Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку удобного с виду стула, и положил руки на подлокотники. Дитон задумчиво на него посмотрел и погладил столешницу, будто протирая ее от несуществующей пыли. Отпечаток профессии или склад характера, но вокруг него был абсолютный порядок. Почти стерильный. В книжном стеллаже книги стояли, как на макете – ровненько, корешок к корешку. А стоящий на полу рядом с окном большущий зеленый фикус совсем не пах. Показалось вначале, будто он искусственный, но влажная земля указывала на обратное.  
  
В кабинете почти не было мебели, но Дерек чувствовал себя неспокойно, поэтому не стал подходить ближе. От стола несло чертовщиной, к которой не хотелось даже приближаться. Скорей всего, опять из рябины, как и калитка при входе. Дерек обратил внимание, что плинтус в клинике такого же цвета, что и калитка. От этого находиться здесь было неприятно, и волчьи инстинкты сообщали об опасности быть запертым, пойманным в круг, если кто-то закроет калитку. Волосы на затылке вставали дыбом от этой мысли.  
  
– Для начала тебе нужно вспомнить слова заклинания. Подумай хорошенько.   
  
– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Стайлз и Дерек едва удержался, чтобы не дать ему подзатыльник. Если говорить точнее, он хотел это сделать, но решил поберечь силы. Сорванный несколько минут назад контроль дорогого стоил.   
  
– Кто это? – слегка склонив голову к плечу, спросил Дитон. Он заинтересованно прищурился, и от него повеяло искренним желанием помочь. Наверно, в память о дружбе с миссис Стилински.   
  
– Это мой кузен, – нехотя ответил Стайлз и скривился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дерек закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на их разговоре. Слабость вновь накатывала волнами, смывая желание действовать. Зачем? Пусть Стайлз во всем разберется, раз заварил всю эту кашу... Дерек тряхнул головой и отогнал эти мысли. Что этот идиот сможет сделать? Все станет только хуже.  
  
– Дерек? – Дитон хмыкнул и кивнул, словно нашел простой ответ на сложный вопрос. – Как долго вы с ним не виделись?  
  
– Достаточно, чтобы забыть, как он выглядит, – нейтральным тоном отозвался Стайлз, и Дерек не утерпел, сделал шаг в его сторону и все же влепил затрещину. Стайлз дернулся и резко обернулся, прижимая ладонь к болящему месту. – Ай! Я же предупредил! Ты тупой? Никаких рук!  
  
– Вероятно, Дерек не согласен с тем, что ты говоришь, – Дитон отклонился назад и с интересом оглядел свой кабинет. Происходящее его забавляло. Дерек пожалел, что не швырнул его сильнее.  
  
– Да мне пле… – Стайлз оборвал себя на полуслове и побледнел, затем его щеки приобрели яркий алый цвет, а взгляд забегал по полу, по столу и по стенам, но не там, где предполагаемо стоял Дерек. – Ты видел? Ты тогда там был, да?  
  
Стайлз невесело усмехнулся и резко поднялся.   
  
– Спасибо, доктор Дитон, – он мельком взглянул на него и отвернулся. – Я попробую вспомнить слова.   
  
– Если возникнут проблемы, обращайся.   
  
– Я – сплошная ходячая проблема, – вяло улыбнулся Стайлз и вышел.   
  
Дерек поплелся за ним следом, с каждым шагом чувствуя себя все хреновей и хреновей. От мощного заряда, который он получил от тисканья Стайлза в коридоре, не осталось и следа. Дитон был не просто человеком, а бывшим советником, вышедшим из игры, когда его стая развалилась.   
  
Мать пару раз упоминала в разговорах со стаей о том, что «к мнению Алана нужно прислушиваться», но Дерек тогда не знал, кто этот Алан. Ему в то время мало было дела до тайн стаи, его больше волновали матчи, тренировки и девчонки. Это после пожара он, как псих, проматывал в голове все, что знал, все мелочи, любые незначительные детали, обрывки фраз и смех родных, их выражения лиц, когда они злились или были счастливы. Дерек цеплялся за них, пытаясь не утонуть, не потеряться, но в итоге сдался и ушел ко дну, уехав отсюда и попытавшись начать все сначала.   
  
В альфы готовили Лору. И они часто сцеплялись из-за этого. Она подтрунивала над Дереком и говорила, что ему надо привыкать слушаться ее, а Дерек хотел этого в последнюю очередь. Вредная, настырная старшая сестра, которая донимала его по поводу и без. Сколько ссор было у них – не сосчитать. А сейчас Дерек отдал бы все, чтобы этих ссор стало больше. Или хотя бы без последней, той, что случилась в день пожара. Потому что кроме ссор он помнил и приятные моменты. Воспоминания со временем перестали быть четкими, и Дерек старался к ним не возвращаться, но они выплывали из подсознания в самые неожиданные моменты не образами, а ощущениями. Как, например, в кампусе, проходя мимо второкурсницы, Дерек споткнулся и едва не растянулся на земле, учуяв запах шампуня, похожий на тот, которым пользовалась мама. После этого случая он несколько дней не мог нормально спать, а когда закрывал глаза, то ему снилось, как он бежит по дороге в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
Стайлз залез в джип, завел мотор и нетерпеливо постучал по рулю ладонями. Свою нервозность даже не пытался скрыть.  
  
– Залез ты? – спросил он, обращаясь в пустоту. – Постучи, что ли.   
  
Дерек поджал губы, захлебываясь ощущением собственной беспомощности, сел на переднее сиденье, громко хлопнул дверью и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот вздрогнул от хлопка и сглотнул.  
  
– Боже, – на мгновение закатив глаза, с мученическим стоном произнес Стайлз, потом сдал назад и с разворотом выехал на дорогу. Он полез в карман за телефоном и с сожалением посмотрел на пустой дисплей – ни пропущенных звонков, ни сообщений.   
  
Дерек почувствовал слабое удовлетворение.  
  
– Я слышал тебя, – сказал вдруг Стайлз совершенно нормальным голосом. Без издевки, без снисхождения, без злобы. – Тогда, в коридоре.  
  
– Блеск, – Дерек хотел отвернуться от него, но не стал. У Стайлза впали щеки и появились мешки под глазами от недосыпа. Дерек вспомнил, как мистер Стилински с сожалением сказал про пропущенный Стайлзом завтрак, и нахмурился сильнее. Стайлз повзрослел, вытянулся и окреп, во взгляде появилось что-то новое и это не давало возможности отвернуться. Дереку захотелось, чтобы Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, чтобы возник зрительный контакт. Чтобы исчез этот взгляд в пустоту.  
  
– Когда ты снова сможешь говорить, я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил.   
  
Дерек вытащил у него из кармана телефон, не обращая внимания на то, как вздрогнул Стайлз, и зашел в сообщения.  
  
– Хотелось, – написал он и показал Стайлзу.   
  
– Ээээ, это пиздец как стремно. Летающий телефон, – уточнил Стайлз, поглядывая то на дорогу, то на застывший в воздухе мобильник.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, все удалил и набрал еще одно сообщение, с сожалением понимая, что так просто поговорить не получится. Нужные слова не печатались.   
  
– «Задавай вопросы, на которые можно ответить “да” или “нет”», – сощурившись, прочитал Стайлз и удивленно уставился на дорогу. Они как раз подъехали к перекрестку и остановились. – Зачем?   
  
Дерек рыкнул и напечатал:  
  
– Задавай!  
  
– Когда ты… нет. Не подходит. Ты приехал в понедельник?   
  
– Да, – напечатал Дерек.   
  
– Ты все это время был рядом? – быстро выпалил Стайлз, покосившись на пустое сиденье.  
  
– Да.   
  
– Почему не дал о себе знать? – воскликнул он, но вспомнил про правило и недовольно рыкнул. – Так… ты хотел скрыть свое присутствие?   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Почему ты так же не напечатал в?.. – Стайлз резко умолк, поджал губы и, зажмурившись, покачал головой: – Мне не нравятся эти правила. Давай поменяем?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Иди в жопу!   
  
Стайлз тронулся с места и поехал за голубой Тойотой, не пытаясь ее обогнать. За рулем сидела девушка, и у Дерека складывалось впечатление, что Стайлз ее знает. Дерек положил ладонь на его колено, и Стайлз заорал, случайно нажал на сигнал и, покраснев как рак, быстро обогнал Тойоту.   
  
– Не смей так делать! – воскликнул он, поглядывая то в сторону Дерека, то в зеркало дальнего вида. – Это была Лидия! Она теперь подумает, что я больной.   
  
– Ты и есть больной, – усмехнулся Дерек, не убирая ладонь. Он чувствовал, как по венам бежит сила, его тело словно наполнялось жизненной энергией.   
  
Стайлз качнул коленом, пытаясь сбросить его ладонь, но Дерек только провел ее выше по бедру.   
  
– Руки убрал! – Стайлз снова покраснел, но в этот раз не только от злости, но и от смущения. Ему нравились эти прикосновения.  
  
Дерек с сожалением убрал ладонь и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Сидеть было неудобно. Хотя о чем тут можно говорить? Сколько лет этой тачке? Спасибо, что не развалилась еще.   
  
– Ты можешь держать свои руки при себе? – уязвленно спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек довольно усмехнулся и набрал ответ:  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Почему? – спросил он и тяжело вздохнул. – Ты прикалываешься? Только честно.  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Черт, херня какая-то, – Стайлз почесал щеку и нахмурился. Еще пару кварталов, и они окажутся у его дома.  
  
Дерек смотрел на виртуальную клавиатуру в телефоне и попробовал напечатать свое имя. Кнопочки даже не нажимались.   
  
Стайлз заметил, что подсветка долго не гаснет, а на дисплее ничего не происходит и резко ударил по тормозам. Дерек по инерции полетел вперед и стукнулся головой об лобовое стекло, охнул от боли и ударил Стайлза в плечо кулаком. Не так сильно, как хотелось бы на самом деле. Тому тоже досталось. Стайлз тер лоб, но взгляд у него был восторженный и немного безумный.   
  
– Ты не можешь ничего про себя написать! Да?   
  
Дерек посмотрел на свои колени, но не заметил мобильника. Наверно, выпал из рук, когда этот придурок затормозил. Он нагнулся и пошарил рукой по полу. Мобильник нашелся сразу после двух фантиков и пустой бутылки из-под газировки. Дерек сжал челюсти и быстро набрал ответ:  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ага. Поэтому правила такие скучные, – облизав губы, сказал Стайлз и довольно закивал.  
  
Дерек на пробу набрал еще одно сообщение:  
  
– Придурок.   
  
– Оооо! Ты умеешь печатать новые слова? – заулыбался Стайлз и, не задумываясь о том, что делает, протянул руку и похлопал Дерека по голове. Вернее, попытался это сделать. Его ладонь соскользнула с волос, когда Дерек отпрянул, и пальцы задели щеку и губы. Стайлз притих, его пульс участился, и от него повалило жаром, как от печки. Он прижал к себе ладонь и отвернулся к дороге. Мимо проезжали машины, а они так и стояли у обочины на аварийке. Спустя несколько мгновений Стайлз тихо произнес: – Действительно колючий.  
  
Дерек очень хотел знать, что это значит. Почему такой тон и такое глупое выражение на лице? Но вместо этого сглотнул и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь снова взять контроль над ситуацией. Стайлз то ли не справился со своими эмоциями, то ли даже не пытался это сделать, но благодаря этому Дерек ощутил каждой клеточкой тела чужое возбуждение. Это чувство оказалось намного острее того, что он испытывал в коридоре, прижимая Стайлза к стене.  
  
Мобильник у Дерека в руках зазвонил, и Стайлз отмер, выхватил его и прижал к уху.  
  
– Скотт? Ты его нашел? – он выключил аварийку и вырулил на дорогу, нажимая на педаль газа. – Ага. Приводи их всех ко мне. Я свяжусь с отцом.   
  
Стайлз даже не стал отключаться. Только бросил телефон на сиденье Дерека со словами:  
  
– Набери отца и дай мне.   
  
Дереку сильно захотелось приложить его лбом об руль, но Стайлза спасло лишь то, что они ехали, а не стояли.   
  


  
  
Спустя час в доме царил полный бедлам. Дерек, привалившись к стене, с вялым интересом следил за происходящим.   
  
После того, как они со Стайлзом приехали домой, Дерек попытался объяснить, что ему нужно загнать Камаро в гараж, чтобы она не занимала место. Потому что переставлять ее так, чтобы никто не въехал в зад, он реально заебался.   
  
Стайлз долго тупил, пытаясь понять, чего от него хочет Дерек, но послушно отошел к крыльцу. Дерек открыл гараж, отобрав у Стайлза ключи, зашел внутрь, прикинул, встанет ли здесь его тачка, и решил, что встанет. Стайлз внимательно прислушивался к шорохам и вертел головой, задавая глупые вопросы и сам себе на них отвечая. Дерек не стал мешать ему развлекаться.   
  
Когда гараж оказался заперт, а Камаро ничего не угрожало, Дерек вернул Стайлзу ключи и подпихнул его в сторону входной двери, показывая, что здесь они закончили. Стайлз все еще пытался огрызаться, запрещать прикасаться к себе даже после того, как Дерек сумел донести до него, что иначе нельзя. Вероятно, Стайлз создал между ними сильную связь своим заклинанием, о котором нихрена не помнил, кстати. Потому что, прикасаясь к другим людям, например, пока он находился в школе со Стайлзом, Дерек ничего такого не ощущал. Они чувствовали прикосновение, но от них не шло ничего в ответ. Ничего такого, что могло бы ему хоть как-то помочь. Поэтому Дерек без зазрений совести, получив «официальное разрешение» – Стайлз так и назвал это, – периодически его трогал.  
  
Их односторонняя ругань длилась около получаса, пока не пришла Эрика. Она была напугана до чертиков. Прижала Стайлза к стене и накинулась на него с вопросами, а услышав скомканную версию того, для чего она здесь, резко отступила и насупилась, став похожей на маленькую обиженную девочку, наказанную за джем, который она не ела. Дерек заметив это выражение, уверился в правильности выводов, сделанных в их первую встречу.   
  
После нее заявились Скотт и Айзек. Эта парочка вела себя тише воды, ниже травы. Айзек молча зашел в гостиную и сел на диван, точно на то же место, где сидел днем. Он смотрел в пол, его губы были сжаты, а лицо казалось мертвецки бледным. Дерек обошел его, принюхиваясь, разглядывая, пытаясь понять, что же в нем кажется подозрительным, что напрягает. А потом догадался. Айзек выглядел пустым. От него пахло, как от оборотня, но эмоций никаких он не испытывал. Ни капельки злости, ни досады, ни грусти – ничего. Ему совершенно было наплевать, где находиться и что делать.   
  
Скотт подошел к Стайлзу и вполголоса рассказал, что Айзек опять поссорился с отцом, тот швырял в него посуду и осколок рассадил щеку. Очень сильно рассадил. Айзек не ожидал, что его зацепит, ведь раньше он всегда умудрялся уклоняться, и неосмотрительно повернулся лицом к отцу. Рана затянулась у того на глазах. Айзек испугался и убежал, а отец поехал за ним на машине. Вот только Айзек сумел оторваться в узком переулке и выбежал на другую улицу, а оттуда довольно шустро добрался до кладбища. При всей своей жестокости и бесстрашии мистер Лейхи не любил находиться на кладбище в темное время суток. А тогда как раз начинало смеркаться. О смерти отца Айзек узнал от Скотта.  
  
Пока Стайлз выпытывал у Скотта подробности, явился Бойд. Он зашел в дом, сказал, что ничего не делал и сел в кресло напротив дивана. Эрика, стоявшая все это время у окна, тут же заняла «свое» место. Дерек, находившийся возле Айзека, на это только закатил глаза. Бойд показательно не смотрел на Эрику, а она отвечала ему тем же. Дети.  
  
Через некоторое время приехал мистер Стилински вместе с Джексоном. Тот казался недовольным и то и дело кривился, словно попал на помойку. Дерек брезгливо отошел от него подальше и встал за спиной у Стайлза, притащившего из кухни три стула, чтобы все расселись. Мистер Стилински обвел всех пристальным взглядом, и тогда все началось. Первой взорвалась Эрика, стараясь объяснить, что она тут вообще ни при чем и ей нужно домой. Скотт начал ее перебивать и просил замолчать и дать возможность хотя бы задать вопрос. Бойд, не выдержав, велел ему самому заткнуться и не мешать. Джексон показательно закатил глаза и закрыл лицо рукой, выражая крайнюю степень своего неодобрения умственных способностей окружающих. В этом Дерек мог с ним согласиться. Потом влез Стайлз, намекая на то, что если Джексону есть что сказать, то пусть не молчит. И после этого Дереку стало жаль мистера Стилински. Он молча наблюдал за происходящим несколько минут, слушая, что все орут, а потом рявкнул на них.  
  
– Вот так лучше, – сказал он, когда в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Он обвел всех внимательным взглядом, словно проверяя, не хочет ли кто-то случайно открыть рот, и кивнул, не заметив попыток. – Итак, первый вопрос. Отвечаете все по очереди. Кто и что делал с семи до восьми вечера. Скотт, начнем с тебя.  
  
Тот сидел на диване рядом с Эрикой и взволнованно барабанил пальцами по мягкому подлокотнику.   
  
– Я был в клинике.   
  
– Один?  
  
– Нет. Там еще был мой босс.   
  
– Хорошо. Эрика?  
  
Та тяжело вздохнула, сложила руки на груди и уставилась в пол, плотно сжав блестящие от прозрачного блеска губы.   
  
– Эрика, где ты была с семи до восьми? – спокойно повторил вопрос мистер Стилински, прищурившись.   
  
– Я не буду говорить, – в подтверждения своим словам она помотала головой.   
  
– Сейчас я общаюсь с вами в неформальной обстановке, чтобы не привлекать к вам лишнего внимания, учитывая ваше изменившееся положение. Но это может и измениться, если я не получу ответов сейчас, – его тон был уверенным и спокойным. Тон  _шерифа_. Дерек прикусил щеку, вспоминая, как радовался Стайлз, узнав о возможном повышении отца. Он ни одну минуту не сомневался, что именно его выберут для этой должности. –  _Эрика_.  
  
– Я была у мамы, – с заминкой ответила она тихим голосом.   
  
– У мамы?   
  
– Да. В больнице, – она окинула всех раздраженным взглядом и снова уставилась в пол. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то об этом знал, и она боялась других вопросов на эту тему. Поэтому Эрика неприязненным тоном продолжила: – Там есть камеры, если не верите.   
  
Стайлз громко выдохнул носом и поджал губы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы что-нибудь не ляпнуть. Дерек приблизился к нему и положил ладонь ему на шею, поглаживая пальцами теплую кожу под воротником толстовки. Стайлз вначале напрягся, но потом расслабился и немного склонил голову, открывая больший доступ. Дерек усмехнулся и убрал руку.   
  
На массаж напрашивался, говнюк. Не в этот раз.  
  
– Твоей маме уже лучше? Больше не хочет глотать таблетки? – нарочито озабоченным тоном спросил Джексон, сведя брови «домиком». Эрика вскинула на него злой взгляд и промолчала.   
  
– Джексон, успокойся, – одернул его мистер Стилински.   
  
– Да я спокоен. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем здесь торчу? Я не обязан здесь находиться и разговаривать с вами. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы ко мне, вызывайте в участок. Мы с отцом заедем поболтать. А так…Вам нечего мне предъявить.  
  
– Рот закрой, – Бойд повернул в его сторону голову и оскалился. – В участке ты будешь бесполезен.   
  
– Потому что я ничего не знаю про это! – повысил голос Джексон. Скотт подался вперед, но мистер Стилински остановил его, подняв руку ладонью вверх.   
  
– Джексон, что ты делал с семи до восьми?  
  
– Я был дома. Один. И я видел, как эти фрики ссорились, – скривившись, ответил он.   
  
– Фрики? – не понял мистер Стилински.  
  
– Айзек со своим папашей. Они… – договорить он не успел. Айзек сорвался с места и, прыгнув через всю комнату, сбил Джексона со стула и прижал к полу, мгновенно потеряв контроль. Бойд повел носом, и его глаза зарябили, то окрашиваясь в желтый, то возвращая свой натуральный цвет. Он впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла и начал тяжело дышать.   
  
Скотт с мистером Стилински пытались оторвать Айзека от Джексона, но у них ничего не получалось. Стайлз старался помочь отцу, но ему было сложно подобраться так, чтобы не мешать, и он в панике озирался по сторонам. Джексон с Айзеком полностью обратились, рычали друг на друга и царапались отросшими когтями. Эрика в оцепенении сидела на диване и смотрела в их сторону желтыми глазами – того и гляди тоже сорвется.   
  
Дерек зажмурился, собираясь с силами, и глухо зарычал, наполовину обращаясь. Лицо словно тысяча иголок пронзила, а челюсти неприятно заныли, меняя ровные человеческие зубы на волчью пасть. Дерек открыл глаза и шагнул в сторону застывших обратившихся бет, снова зарычал, но на этот раз во всю силу, и растащил их, раскидав в разные углы комнаты. Легкие заполнялись запахом страха, подчинения и восторга. Дерек нахмурился, оглядывая оборотней и вычисляя, кто это так рад его появлению, но наткнулся на Стайлза, смотрящего в его сторону безумным взглядом. Его рот был открыт, но угадывалась слабая улыбка. Дерек лязгнул зубами и перекинулся в свой обычный вид. Глаза Стайлза тут же растерянно забегали, будто в поисках чего-то. Или кого-то.   
  


  
  
Вытерев локтем взмокший от пота лоб, Дерек шагнул к Стайлзу и навалился на него сзади, плотно прижавшись к его спине грудью и обняв за талию. Тот пошатнулся от его веса, но устоял.  
  
– Я тебя видел. Слабо, но видел, – прошептал Стайлз, повернув к нему голову. Аромат восторга и щенячьей радости все еще витал вокруг, и Дерек, не сомневаясь ни секунды, поцеловал Стайлза в шею, провел по ней языком, слегка втянул кожу и прикусил. Телу снова возвращалась жизненная энергия.   
  
– Что это нахрен такое было? – Джексон, забившись в угол, с ужасом смотрел на всех. Потом его взгляд остановился на Стайлзе. – Опять ты?  
  
Мистер Стилински повернулся к Стайлзу и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
–  _Опять_? – спросил он.   
  
– Мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать. Потом, – нехотя произнес Стайлз и, бросив на Джексона взгляд, добавил: – И нет. Это был не я.   
  
– Я думала, что вернулся альфа, – убитым голосом произнесла Эрика, глядя в пустоту. Бойд кивнул ей и впервые за день посмотрел на нее в упор.   
  
Мистер Стилински поджал губы и качнул головой, словно сомневаясь, правильно ли откладывать этот разговор. Но потом все же отвернулся от Стайлза.   
  
– Вернон, твоя очередь, – спросил он.   
  
– Я работал. В семь заканчивает заниматься детская группа по фигурному катанию. В семь сорок пять начинаются индивидуальные занятия. Так что к этому времени каток должен быть готов.   
  
Теперь ему не мешала сила оборотня, он сидел совершенно спокойным. Разве что во взгляде осталась тень страха, словно Бойд готов был сорваться с места в любую минуту. Контроль у него и правда был ужасный, но Дерек ему «помог» на время.   
  
– Почему вы спрашиваете у нас? Почему не у Айзека? Ведь это он первый в списке подозреваемых! – Джексон взял свой стул, поставил его в угол, в отдалении от всех, и сел.   
  
– Его ответ на этот вопрос я знаю, – ответил мистер Стилински.   
  
– Скотт? – удивился Стайлз.   
  
– Сначала я позвонил твоему отцу, – пояснил тот таким тоном, словно говорил совершенно очевидные вещи.  
  
– Что? – опешил Стайлз, и если бы Дерек его не держал, он пошел бы разбираться. – Ты должен был позвонить  _мне_ , бро!  
  
– Нет, Стайлз. Скотт все правильно сделал, – возразил шериф и указал Стайлзу на его стул, приказывая сесть.   
  
– Я постою, – буркнул Стайлз, складывая руки на груди, и потерся затылком об скулу Дерека. Тот сжал его чуть сильнее, ловя себя на мысли, что совсем не хочет отпускать.  
  
– По-хорошему, мне бы с вами по отдельности поговорить, – устало вздохнул мистер Стилински, потирая висок, а затем грустно усмехнулся: – Только вот где вас потом искать? Разбежитесь, как тараканы.   
  
В гостиной повисло молчание, даже Джексон ничего не стал говорить. Мистер Стилински сказал правду, и каждый это понимал. Не будь он шерифом полиции, возможно, и приходить бы не стали. Глупые подростки, полные гормонов.  
  
Дерек провел носом по волосам Стайлза, вдыхая запах его шампуня, и погладил его бок, дурея от того, насколько они оба расслаблены. Не хотелось даже шевелиться. Но он все же держал в поле зрения оборотней.   
  
– Кто-нибудь из вас что-нибудь замечал подозрительное в последнее время? – спросил мистер Стилински после минутного молчания. Все тут же переглянулись, ожидая услышать что-то интересное.  
  
– Меня сегодня  _провожали_  до школы, – будничным тоном произнес Бойд. Вот только после того, как он замолчал, его кадык подпрыгнул, и Дерек учуял беспокойство.   
  
– Кто? Ты видел?  
  
– Нет. Я ехал в автобусе набитым школьниками.   
  
– Тогда с чего ты взял, что тебя «провожали»? – с нескрываемым сомнением фыркнул Джексон, снисходительно глядя на Бойда.   
  
Тот посмотрел на него и даже повернулся вполоборота.  
  
– Я чувствовал  _этот_  взгляд, ясно? – сохраняя спокойствие, ответил он. – Когда ты почувствуешь взгляд альфы на своей шкуре, тогда ты поймешь, о чем я.  
  
Дерек выпрямился и отстранился от Стайлза, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как тот поежился, нелепо взмахнул руками, будто не зная, куда их пристроить, и сел на стул. Он обошел мистера Стилински, прошел мимо Джексона и приблизился к креслу, в котором сидел Бойд. Неужели он настолько чувствительный? Ему досталась огромная сила, с которой он не может справиться не из-за плохого контроля, а лишь из-за большей «дозы»? У малышки Коры тоже была такая проблема. Она переживала, а вся стая ею гордилась. Сильные волчицы всегда ценны. Как и волки, впрочем.  
  
А так выходит, что Бойд лучше приспосабливается, чем остальные. Выделялся еще Скотт, но Дерек не разобрался, что с ним не так. В нем чувствовалось нечто знакомое, но слишком слабо, чтобы дать точную характеристику.  
  
– В школьном автобусе, – уточнил мистер Стилински.  
  
– Да. Я сел в автобус и почувствовал.   
  
– Значит, альфа следил за автобусом? – предположил Скотт, запуская руку в волосы и оттягивая пряди. Потом скривился: – Такое возможно? Он что, ехал сзади?   
  
– Не знаю, – Бойд покачал головой. – Автобус останавливается рядом с моим домом. Я сразу залез внутрь и сел на пустое место ближе к проходу. И почти сразу почувствовал это давление.   
  
– Давление? – подал голос Айзек, так и сидевший все это время под окном, к которому его швырнул Дерек. Только ноги под себя подобрал для большего удобства. А теперь он подался вперед, внимательно следя за разговором. – Опиши.   
  
– Ты понял,  _кого_  это попросил сделать? – искренне удивился Джексон и, когда все на него посмотрели, закатил глаза. – Да я вообще не знал, что он разговаривать умеет. А тут так распыляется…  
  
– Уймись, – осадил его мистер Стилински, и у него на лице на какую-то секунду появилось презрение. Джексон не нравился тут никому. – Опиши, Вернон.   
  
– Когда ныряешь и плывешь на глубину, начинает сдавливать голову. Первый раз случился на следующий день после того, как меня укусили. Тогда я видел чью-то тень и красные глаза в темноте. К вам всем он должен был прийти. Проверить, – Бойд обвел всех долгим взглядом и сглотнул. – И второй раз был сегодня.  
  
– Сегодня… – Айзек замолчал, облизал губы и склонил голову к плечу, показывая длинную шею. Он стал походить на сломанную куклу в этой своей нелепой позе. Дерек даже представлять не хотел, как так можно сидеть. Но Айзеку, судя по всему, было комфортно. – Когда я выбежал из переулка, а машина отца остановилась, мне кажется, что я почувствовал что-то похожее.   
  
– Кажется? Почему ты не проверил? – спросила Эрика. Она скинула туфли и поджала под себя ноги. На нее вмешательство Дерека повлияло больше всех. Рык альфы загнал волчицу дальше в сознание, вытащив наружу ту маленькую девочку, что там пряталась.   
  
– Потому что он был напуган, – влез Скотт, взглянув на Эрику с искренним удивлением. Потом их взгляды с Айзеком пересеклись, но зрительный контакт тут же прервался. Они отвернулись в разные стороны и замолчали.   
  
Дерек внимательно пригляделся к каждому и лишь уверился, что убийцы среди них точно нет. У всех, кроме Джексона и Айзека, было алиби. Но Айзек не смог бы убить своего отца, а вот Джексон… Дерек нахмурился, подошел к нему, выпустил когти и вонзил ему в шею, считывая последние воспоминания. Джексон сморщился и тут же схватился за шею, посмотрел на пальцы, увидел кровь и его пульс участился.   
  
Вернувшись к Стайлзу за спину, Дерек промотал в голове воспоминания Джексона. Ха. Этот олух торчал перед зеркалом и позировал с клыками и когтями. Потом он услышал шум и подошел к окну. Это отец Айзека полез в машину и звал убегающего сына. Затем Джексон вернулся к зеркалу, проторчал там минут десять, завалился на постель, взял ноутбук и начал смотреть фотографии с рыжей девчонкой. На одних фотках они были вдвоем, а на других только она одна. Фотографии были сделаны криво, косо и в постели. От него веяло тоской и желанием исправить некие ошибки. Дерек вынырнул из чужих воспоминаний, прервавшись на моменте, когда Джексон полез рукой в штаны.   
  
– Джексон! У тебя кровь? – прищурился Скотт, встал и подошел к нему. Джексон его отпихнул, показывая всем своим видом, чтобы он держался подальше.   
  
Стайлз тоже решил посмотреть и подошел с другой стороны, вставая рядом с отцом, уже осматривающим шею Джексона. Тот обессиленно опустил голову, терпя их присутствие.  
  
– Что там? – спросил он. – Что?  
  
– Три глубокие ранки, – с сомнение пробормотал Скотт, недоуменно нахмурившись. – Как они там оказались?  
  
– Как от когтей, – задумчиво произнес мистер Стилински и, взглянув на Стайлза, отошел от Джексона.  
  
– Ничего, – Стайлз небрежно похлопал Джексона по макушке, – сейчас пройдет.   
  
– Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, – сказал мистер Стилински, не сводя со Стайлза тяжелого взгляда. Кажется, кому-то предстояла головомойка.   
  
– Что тут за фигня? – воскликнул Джексон, резко выпрямился и смерил всех полным отвращения взглядом. – От когтей? Серьезно? Все. Я сваливаю.  
  
Он круто поднялся, и, оттолкнув стул, быстро вышел из гостиной, а через пару секунд хлопнула дверь. Скотт ринулся было за ним, но мистер Стилински поймал его за руку повыше локтя и отрицательно покачал головой.   
  
Происшествие с Джексоном заставило напрячься остальных. Они начали переглядываться с таким видом, будто ожидали друг от друга нападения.  
  
– Вы можете идти. Если заметите что-то подозрительное, сообщите мне, – сказал мистер Стилински.   
  
– Или мне, – поддакнул Стайлз и только неловко пожал плечами, поймав взгляд отца: – Ну и папе, конечно. Да.  
  
– Айзек, – мистер Стилински обернулся к поднявшемуся с полу Айзеку. – Тебе есть куда пойти?   
  
– Он переночует у меня, – сказал Скотт, и Айзек на это только вяло кивнул.   
  
– Хорошо. Завтра я вызову тебя на допрос, будь готов.  
  
Когда гостиная опустела, Стайлз с нескрываемым облегчением плюхнулся на диван, достал телефон из кармана и спросил, глядя в потолок:  
  
– Среди них был убийца?   
  
Мистер Стилински открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Дерек догадался, к чему ведет Стайлз. Поэтому подошел к нему, взял телефон и набрал ответ:   
  
– Нет.   
  
Стайлз забрал у него мобильник, прочитал сообщение и посмотрел на застывшего рядом с диваном отца. У того на лице читалось неверие наполовину с настороженностью, а рука замерла возле кобуры.   
  
– Дерек говорит, что убийцы среди них нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Тишина. Дом погрузился в тишину. Даже часы на кухне больше не тикали – сели батарейки и никто не заметил. Дерек не знал, для чего они захламляют стену, ведь все равно никто не смотрел в их сторону (часы на микроволновке, на духовке и даже на холодильнике), но не мог представить кухню без этих круглых часов с черным циферблатом. Они там висели, кажется, испокон веков.   
  
Дерек перевернулся на бок и удобней устроился на подушке. В его комнате ничего не изменилось. Только было более пыльно, чем в остальном доме. Видимо, у Стилински в гостях редко кто оставался. Оно, в принципе, и понятно. Что мистер Стилински, что сам Стайлз теперь намного труднее впускали в свой дом чужаков, сохраняя при этом почти искреннюю доброжелательность. Вот это поражало Дерека. Он так не мог. Пытался в колледже, но сам в итоге тормозил процесс и отстранялся. Заводить близких друзей не хотелось. Зачем обременять себя беспокойством за чью-то жизнь? Нет, ему этого не надо.   
  
За стенкой послышались тихие шаги, затем открылась дверь комнаты Стайлза, а через несколько секунд и его собственная.   
  
– Ты тут? – Стайлз застыл на пороге, с беспокойством вглядываясь в пространство. На нем была светлая футболка и свободные боксеры.  
  
– Да, – по привычке ответил Дерек, но потом понял, что его не слышат и скривился. Взял с прикроватной тумбочки блокнот, выданный мистером Стилински, воспринявшим произошедшее достаточно спокойно для обычного человека («Стайлз разберется, Дерек, он все поправит, да, сын?»), и запустил им в Стайлза. Тот уклонился, расплылся в широкой улыбке и, подобрав блокнот, подошел к кровати.  
  
– Я думал, что ты ушел.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и мученически простонал. Вот куда он уйдет отсюда? Что за бредятину несет Стайлз?   
  
Он отобрал блокнот, взял ручку с тумбочки и быстро написал:  
  
– Куда?   
  
– Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами Стайлз, уперев руки в бока и облизав губы. – Может, ты решил поймать альфу?  
  
Дерек перевернулся на спину и на весу написал ответ:  
  
– С чего бы?  
  
– Эй! – возмутился Стайлз, глядя в район подушки. – Я тебя сюда звал вообще-то из-за альфы. Пора бы уже начинать шевелить задницей в этом направлении.   
  
Дерек приподнял брови от удивления, перевернул листок в блокноте и написал:  
  
– И как я это сделаю в таком состоянии?  
  
– Воспользуйся своим преимуществом! Тебя никто не видит, – Стайлз усмехнулся, говоря последние слова, и подмигнул. – Альфа даже не заметит, как ты его грохнешь.   
  
Дерек вздохнул, задумчиво покусал кончик ручки, а затем отложил ее вместе с блокнотом в сторону. Стайлз сразу же напрягся и начал приглядываться к покрывалу, по которому, видимо, пытался определить, где находился Дерек. Тот слез с кровати с другой стороны и обошел ее, приблизившись к Стайлзу. Коврик, на котором стояла кровать, глушил звуки шагов, делая Дерека совсем незаметным.  
  
– А вот сейчас очень стремно, чувак, – нервно рассмеялся Стайлз, не двигаясь с места. Плечи напряглись, пальцы сжались в кулаки, на руках вздулись мышцы. Он очень сильно боялся. Это и тешило самолюбие, и причиняло дискомфорт одновременно. Будто происходило красивое, завораживающее, но противоестественное действо.  
  
На нем была чистая, пока еще сохранившая запах кондиционера для белья одежда, от волос шел приятный аромат шампуня, а кожа пахла потом и самим Стайлзом. Этот запах оказался очень приятным. Дерек почувствовал, как покалывает в груди нетерпение. Он положил ладонь Стайлзу на плечо и слегка сжал. В ту же секунду по руке заструился приятный жар, словно он, замерзший до стучащих зубов, протянул ладонь к огню.   
  
Дереку пришлось приложить большие усилия, чтобы не прижаться всем телом.  
  
– Вот ты где, – выдохнул Стайлз и усмехнулся. – Ты хоть предупреждай, когда решишь распускать руки. А то, знаешь ли, я рехнусь от постоянного напряжения.  
  
Дерек понимающе улыбнулся и другой рукой провел по его спине сверху вниз. Стайлз слабо дернулся, намереваясь уйти от прикосновения, но Дерек его опередил, отпустив первым. Он получил необходимые силы, и больше ему пока не требовалось. Иначе это все могло зайти чертовски далеко, и случай в коридоре с голым Стайлзом явно не стал бы самым ярким событием прошедших суток.   
  
– Все? – как-то не очень радостно спросил Стайлз, поворачивая голову и оглядывая часть комнаты позади себя. – О’кей.  
  
Он потоптался немного, потом развернулся к двери и пошел не уверенной, а даже дерганной походкой. Ему очень сильно хотелось сбежать – не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы это понять.  
  
– Я собираюсь перекусить. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Только блокнот захвати.  
  
Дерек постоял на месте некоторое время, решая, идти ему или лучше выспаться, но потом на кухне грохнула кружка, неудачно поставленная на стол, и он пошел за Стайлзом. Переписка давалась ему легче, чем было в начале. Чем больше он находился со Стайлзом, тем лучше себя чувствовал. Возможно, заклятие слабело?  
  


  
  
Стайлз тяжелым взглядом буравил чайник, начавший закипать, и усиленно прислушивался к тихим шагам по лестнице. Дерек решил спуститься.   
  
Раньше, услышав, как где-то в доме скрипнула половица, Стайлз не придал бы этому никакого значения, но теперь он чувствовал себя, как в плохом ужастике, где главного героя заперли в доме, полном привидений или чего похуже.   
  
На коже все еще появлялись мурашки от воспоминаний, как Дерек прижал его на лестнице. В тот момент Стайлз испытал настолько животный ужас, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах этого Дереку не забудет, не простит. Он не считал себя злопамятным, да и отходил всегда достаточно быстро, но в тот раз все его самые страшные кошмары вырвались наружу и материализовались.   
  
Чайник вскипел и выключился. Стайлз вздрогнул от этого резкого звука, выныривая из своих мыслей, и оглянулся на лежащий на столе блокнот.   
  
– Чай? – спросил он и сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как ручка поплыла по воздуху, блокнот придвинулся ближе к краю стола, а на бумаге начали появляться буквы. По спине пробежал холодок, но Стайлз не шелохнулся, перетерпев неприятные ощущения. Всего несколько часов назад в гостиной все было нормально. Стайлзу даже нравились эти фантомные прикосновения. Но сейчас он будто переключился в другой режим.   
  
– Черный закончился, – прочитав лаконичное «да», сказал он, поворачиваясь к шкафчику и распахивая дверцы. – Но есть фруктовый.  
  
Затем бросил взгляд на блокнот и заметил, как слово «да» подчеркнули. Хорошо.  
  
– Отличный выбор, – улыбнулся Стайлз, достал пару пакетиков, бросил в две кружки и хотел уже было поставить их на стол, как боковым зрением заметил, что открылась дверца холодильника. – Дерек, я сейчас все сам достану…  
  
Голос прозвучал как-то сипло и совсем неуверенно. Стайлз не так хотел это сказать. Дверца закрылась, и в кухне воцарилась тишина. Словно больше никого здесь и не было. Стайлз уставился на кружки, которые держал в руках и застыл, чувствуя, как от напряжения сводит каждую мышцу в теле. Он не стал поворачиваться и ощутил собственное бессилие и растерянность. Дерек сейчас мог находиться где угодно, он мог в любой момент прикоснуться к нему, мог безнаказанно трогать его везде, где вздумается. Стайлзу даже нельзя было от него закрыться, отпихнуть его руки или оттолкнуть. Как можно отпихнуть то, что не можешь видеть?   
  
Прошло наверняка минут пять, прежде чем Стайлз взял себя в руки и оглянулся. Блокнот застыл в воздухе над стулом, на котором сидел Дерек. Не удержавшись, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и облизал губы. Затем поставил кружки на стол, залил заварку кипятком, подошел к холодильнику и достал оставшуюся с ужина картофельную запеканку и нарезанный ломтиками сыр. Потом положил хлеб для сэндвичей и две вилки.   
  
Блокнот опустился на стол, и на бумаге довольно быстро появилась надпись: «А джем?». Стайлз прочитал и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как нервное напряжение понемногу отпускает.   
  
– Джем? Чувак, что с тобой там в Нью-Йорке случилось? Раньше ты не был таким фанатом джема, – фыркнул он, но все же достал из холодильника нераскрытую банку клубничного джема и нож.   
  
На листе чуть ниже появилась другая надпись: «Раньше я не пил фруктовый чай».   
  
– И много потерял, – приподняв брови, ответил на это Стайлз. Он взял вилку и подцепил кусочек запеканки из плоского контейнера, куда переложил остатки отец. Кружка напротив него поднялась в воздух и застыла там на несколько секунд, как застыл и Стайлз, пристально следивший за каждым видимым движением Дерека. Когда кружка опустилась на стол, ручка снова начала писать. Стайлзу было плохо видно, и он наклонился ближе.   
  
«Как пунш».   
  
– И вовсе не пунш! Ничего ты не понимаешь в нормальной пище, – сказал Стайлз и запихнул очередной кусочек запеканки в рот. Прожевал, заметил, что Дерек ничего не трогает, и продолжил: – Ешь свой джем.   
  
Стайлз украдкой смотрел на банку с джемом, ожидая, что вот-вот она зашевелится, но вместо этого со стола «поднялась» ручка. Вытянув шею, он заглянул в блокнот и чуть не подавился. На оставшейся части страницы красовался простой, улыбающийся смайлик. Стайлз поднял взгляд предположительно на тот уровень, где у Дерека должна была быть голова и показательно скривился.   
  
– Давай, смейся над Стайлзом, пока он этого не видит.   
  
Дерек на это не стал ничего отвечать, открыл джем и намазал его на хлеб. Стайлз расслабился окончательно. Это не было похоже на те времена, когда они сидели среди ночи на кухне и трескали мороженое, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить отца. Трескал, конечно, больше Стайлз (если это было не фисташковое, которое было бесполезно отбирать у Дерека). Из света они включали только подсветку над рабочей зоной и прислушивались к каждому шороху. Сейчас все было совсем не так, но Стайлзу происходящее тоже нравилось. Он бы еще добавил Дереку видимости и способности говорить, и все стало бы совсем круто.   
  
Стайлз скатал трубочкой ломтик сыра и целиком запихнул его в рот. Повторил, а потом посмотрел на блокнот и сделал несколько глотков чая, запивая вкус сыра.  
  
– Я все время думаю о том заклинании. Пытаюсь его вспомнить, – тихим и серьезным тоном сказал он, хмурясь. – Но ничего. Как белый лист, чувак.   
  
Дерек, в этот момент пивший чай, поставил кружку на стол и пододвинул к себе блокнот. Стайлз ожидающе уставился на него.   
  
«Придется напрячься и вспомнить».  
  
– Блин! – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, недовольно глядя на свою кружку, будто она только что выложила ему всю правду о том, какое он дерьмо. – Я же сказал. Я  _пытаюсь_.  
  
«Пытайся лучше».  
  
– Легко тебе говорить, – усмехнулся Стайлз и коснулся пальцем своего виска. – У меня уже башка болит от этого!   
  
Блокнот отлетел в сторону, и Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
  
– Эй, Дерек, успокойся, – сбивчиво начал он, снова напрягаясь. Сердце начало колотиться быстрее, а грудь словно сдавило в тисках. – Возьми себя в руки, присядь.   
  
Блокнот, слетевший на пол, снова оказался на столе, а ручка быстро залетала над чистым листом бумаги. Стайлз внутренне подобрался и приготовился к непростому диалогу. Он сильно слажал сейчас, напрочь забыв о положении самого Дерека, и его вспышка злости была ожидаемой.   
  
На повернутом к Стайлзу блокноте красовался вопрос: «Знаешь, что я думаю?»   
  
– Что? – сглотнул он и нахмурился, вглядываясь в появляющиеся слова.   
  
«Я никуда не могу уйти, потому что мне становится плевать на свою невидимость. Ты привязал меня к себе. Сделал беспомощным. И тебе нужно разобраться с этим дерьмом».   
  
– То есть ты совсем никуда не можешь уйти? – спросил Стайлз, а потом вдруг понял, что у Дерека начало получаться писать о своем состоянии. Раньше он не мог составлять настолько  _личные_  предложения. – Ты можешь писать о том, что невидим! Может, это из-за того, что действие заклинания прекращается? Может, оно само собой рассосется?   
  
Дерек ничего не писал несколько минут. Стайлз даже занервничал – может, на кухне уже никого нет? Но потом блокнот шевельнулся, и на странице появилось другое предположение: «Все это благодаря тому, что я тебя трогаю. Может, мне надо тебя трахнуть, чтобы стать видимым? Как думаешь?»  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и вжался в стул, опустив глаза.   
  
– Нет, – весь позитивный настрой улетучился как по мановению волшебной палочки. На что он только рассчитывал, начиная этот разговор? Стайлзу нужна была помощь, и Дерек казался именно тем, кто сможет помочь. Видимо, он ошибся.   
  
Все мысли, намерения, фантазии и предположения насчет их с Дереком отношений снова всплывали в сознании и обезоруживали, мешали.   
  
Стул напротив резко отодвинулся от стола, послышались удаляющиеся шаги на лестнице, а потом дверь в комнату Дерека открылась и с тихим щелчком закрылась. Стайлз выдохнул, потер лицо руками и чуть слышно простонал. Уронил голову на стол, почти не обратив внимания на ушибленный лоб, и закрыл глаза. Внутри будто поселилась черная дыра, разрастающаяся с каждым вдохом. В последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, когда Дерек уехал из дома.   
  
Обессиленно вздохнув, Стайлз потер нос тыльной стороной ладони и встал. Есть расхотелось. Он открыл холодильник и шустро составил все продукты обратно. Потом сполоснул кружки и взгромоздил их на сушилку. А затем взгляд его упал на оставленные на столе блокнот и ручку. Последней фразой было: «Тогда сделай то, что должен».   
  
Стайлз вырвал из блокнота последние страницы, разорвал их на мелкие кусочки, выкинул в мусорное ведро и, оставив блокнот с ручкой на столе, пошел к себе.   
  


  
  
– И что теперь делать? – уныло спросил Скотт. Весь запал, с которым он рассказывал подробности утреннего ареста Айзека, исчез, будто его и не было.   
  
– Его не должны продержать долго, – Стайлз уселся на кровать Скотта и пожал плечами. – Отец сказал, что нужно дождаться результатов экспертизы. Она покажет, что мистера Лейхи убило животное, и Айзека отпустят. Но…  
  
– Но? – перебил его Скотт, взглянув с нетерпением.   
  
Стайлз поджал на мгновение губы, раздумывая над тем, что хочет сказать, а потом произнес:  
  
– Айзек попал в локаторы охотников. Если им станет известно о результатах экспертизы – а им станет известно, будь уверен, – у Айзека будут большие проблемы. Нужно будет их как-то убедить, что он ни при чем.   
  
Скотт скривился и присел рядом, беспомощно сжимая кулаки.   
  
– Отец хотел его допросить официально, чтобы отвести подозрения. Но прислали детектива, который тоже будет расследовать эти убийства. А с ним уже начали возникать проблемы, – сказал Стайлз и машинально огляделся.  
  
Сегодняшняя ночь выдалась чертовски бессонной и тихой. Дерек, скорее всего, спал у себя в комнате, а утром даже не дал о себе знать. Стайлз начал волноваться – не исчез ли он вообще, но отец, вставший намного раньше, сказал, что они с Дереком выпили кофе и «Дерек сейчас где-то в доме». Это лишний раз напомнило Стайлзу, как он уже несколько лет подслушивает телефонные разговоры отца и Дерека друг с другом, но всегда остается за кадром, будто незначительная деталь. Или домашнее животное, с которым не поговорить.   
  
– Да, твой отец мне все объяснил, – покачал головой Скотт. – И что теперь делать?  
  
– Нам надо убедить охотников, что это не Айзек.  
  
– И как это сделать?  
  
Стайлз задумался. В голове было пусто. Ни одной подходящей идеи. Все, о чем он постоянно думал – заклинание, которое наложил на Дерека. Его никак не отпускало чувство, будто разгадка где-то поблизости, что-то очень легкое, лежащее на самой поверхности.   
  
– Чувак, – Скотт навалился на него плечом, вырывая из размышлений.   
  
Стайлз бросил на него быстрый взгляд и потер ладони, испытывая необъяснимый прилив злости на Скотта с его тупыми вопросами, на Айзека, сидящего сейчас в участке, на его отца, который посмел сдохнуть, и на Мелиссу МакКол, во взгляде которой все так же читалась настороженность, когда она смотрела на Скотта. Ее сын живой и здоровый! Неужели так сложно принять небольшое изменение в нем? Ведь он наверняка все чувствует!   
  
Стайлз ясно осознавал, что это злоба беспочвенна, и это не должно его так бесить, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему нужен был Дерек. Нужен  _его_  Дерек, с которым можно нормально  _поговорить_ , а не использовать блокнот с ручкой или мобильник, как единственно допустимое средство общения.   
  
– Стайлз? – уже испуганно позвал его Скотт. – Что с тобой, бро?   
  
Он взял Стайлза за плечи и слегка встряхнул, желая привести в чувства, но это не помогло. Стайлза трясло, кожу тянуло, будто ее обмазали глиной и дали застыть. В глазах вначале защипало, потом появилось жжение, усиливаясь с каждой секундой. Стайлз вскрикнул, отпихнул от себя Скотта и сам попробовал отползти, но упал с кровати, сильно приложившись копчиком, едва это заметил и закрыл голову руками, не понимая, что происходит. Дыхание участилось, в груди все горело так, словно внутрь ему запихнули зажженный факел. И в воздухе появился запах паленой шерсти.   
  
– Стайлз!.. – глухо простонал Скотт. – Хватит!   
  
Стайлз вскинул голову и с ужасом уставился на Скотта. Тот был в обращенном виде и едва держался на ногах. Кожа на лице кое-где покраснела, вздувалась большими пузырями, волчья шерсть тлела, выгорая почти полностью, одежда обуглилась, и в образовавшихся кое-где дырах проступали ожоги.  
  
– Скотт, – выдохнул Стайлз, не двигаясь с места. Он просто не мог пошевелиться. Тело как будто ему больше не принадлежало. – Я не знаю…  
  
Вдруг Скотта вынесло в коридор, дверь комнаты захлопнулась, и Стайлза разом отпустило. Как если бы ему перекрывали кислород, а потом сжалились и позволили жить. Голова закружилась, глаза заслезились, мышцы рук, ног и спины в одно мгновение свело сильной судорогой, а потом все прекратилось. Стайлз не чувствовал больше ничего. Он был пуст, как человек после лоботомии.   
  
Послышались шаги, дверь распахнулась, ударяясь о стену, и в следующую секунду Стайлза вздернули на ноги, сдавили горло и впечатали в стену.   
  
– Еще раз ты выкинешь такой трюк, и я сдам тебя Дитону. Ты меня понял? – сказал очень злой Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, по-прежнему никого не видя перед собой, и глупо улыбнулся.   
  
– Я тебя слышу.   
  
– Отлично, – тем же тоном ответил Дерек. – Тебе повезло, что у Скотта запустилась регенерация.  
  
Он отпустил Стайлза и отошел куда-то. Определить его местоположение теперь было сложно, будто он старался вести себя еще тише, чем прежде, но Стайлза это мало беспокоило. Он эгоистично проматывал в голове последние фразы Дерека и наслаждался звуками его голоса, прорывающимися рычащим ноткам в его речи. Дерек был чертовски зол. Он был просто в ярости, и Стайлза от этого странно, как последнего фрика, крыло.   
  
– Где Скотт? – спросил он, чтобы снова услышать голос Дерека, а не узнать, как себя чувствует его лучший друг. Дерек правильно заметил – у Скотта регенерация, а лишняя встряска ему не повредит. В данный момент у Стайлза ломило все кости от желания послушать Дерека. Своего альфу.   
  
– В ванной, – раздалось откуда-то справа. Стайлз метнул взгляд в сторону голоса и прислушался, слегка склонив голову к плечу.   
  
– И как он?   
  
Дерек не спешил с ответом, словно просек, что Стайлз на него «охотится». В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, липкая и неприятная. Воздух сделался гуще, и казалось, что он оседает на одежде тонким слоем влаги.  
  
– Он нихрена не понял, что это сейчас было, – вошел Скотт, разом все разрушив. Стайлз недовольно вздохнул и попытался изобразить на лице грустное выражение, как бы прося прощение за случившееся.   
  
– У меня иногда бывает, – нехотя пояснил Стайлз. – Прости.   
  
Скотт стоял в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, а с его волос на голые плечи капала вода.  
  
– Стайлз. Ты не отделаешься одним прости…  
  
– Прости-прости? – перебил его Стайлз.   
  
Скотт посмотрел на него так, будто Стайлз посмел оскорбить его маму – не меньше.   
  
– Сначала ты меня чуть не сжег, а потом чуть не утопил в ванне. Это ненормально.   
  
– Топил не я, – на автомате поправил Стайлз и поджал губы, сообразив, что спалил Дерека. С другой стороны, он не собирался отвечать за то, чего не делал.  
  
– А кто? – слишком высоким голосом спросил Скотт, сжимая полотенце и подозрительно косясь по сторонам.   
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и развел руками:  
  
– Дерек.   
  
– Дерек.  
  
– Да, Дерек.  
  
– Дерек чуть не утопил меня в ванне? – уточнил Скотт, глядя на Стайлза, как на пришельца с другой планеты.   
  
– Я тебя тушил, идиот, – не выдержал Дерек. И – Стайлз бы обязательно над этим поржал при других обстоятельствах – Скотт дернулся, поскользнулся и грохнулся на пол, быстро-быстро отползая к стене. Как пугливый паучок.  
  
– Дерек, ты его напугал, – покачал головой Стайлз, чувствуя себя на редкость легко и спокойно. Все лишнее напряжение ушло, отпустило незатихающее раздражение, и проснулся аппетит. Вот бы сейчас перекусить сочным стейком или пастой и запить все колой.  
  
– Что здесь происходит? – испуганно воскликнул Скотт, глядя то на Стайлза, то в сторону, откуда прозвучал голос. – Стайлз!   
  
– Давай, Стайлз, объясни Скотту, – поддел его Дерек.   
  
Стайлз скривился и присел на край кровати, отворачиваясь к окну, через которое комнату заливал солнечный свет. Сегодня они без угрызений совести прогуливали школу с самого первого урока. Вероятно, потом будут проблемы с экономикой, потому что вроде как должен был быть тест, но эти проблемы настолько ничтожны, что о них даже переживать не стоило. Потом он обернулся к Скотту и начал:  
  
– Помнишь, я тебе сказал, что мы с отцом в курсе оборотней и что это длинная история?  
  
– Угу, – кивнул Скотт, не предпринимая попыток подняться с пола.  
  
– Я тебе не соврал, – натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз. – Моя мама была советником-друидом при стае Хейлов.   
  
– Стая Хейлов? – округлил глаза Скотт. – Твоя мама… Что?..  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз. Помолчал немного и продолжил: – Я расскажу тебе краткую версию, чувак. Не буду вдаваться в особые подробности. О’кей?   
  
Скотт пожал плечами и нахмурился.  
  
– Хейлы – достаточно древняя стая. В их семье почти всегда рождались только оборотни. Но было несколько исключений. Пару веков назад в стае родились близнецы – мальчик и девочка. Девочка оказалась человеком, и для стаи это был удар. В те времена ничто не было так важно, как сплоченность стаи перед охотникам – эти козлы были всегда. Но потом выяснилось, что девочка впитала в себя магию другого характера. Она была друидом,  _родившимся в стае_. А это, поверь, очень редко случается. Такие друиды обладают большими способностями и теснее связаны со стаей. Мальчик, ее брат, через какое-то время стал альфой.   
  
– Очень кратко, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Сам хочешь рассказать?  
  
– Нет, ты начал, ты и рассказывай.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.   
  
– Это был первый случай, – продолжил он, снова глядя на Скотта. – Через столетие это повторилось с двумя братьями. А третий раз случился в наше время. Когда у Талии Хейл, мамы Дерека, родилась младшая сестра-человек, все поняли, какое будущее ждет и Талию, и мою маму. Только охотники все испортили, – тихо закончил Стайлз.   
  
– То есть ты унаследовал от своей мамы дар…эээ, друида? – уточнил Скотт. Он выглядел сконфуженным.  
  
– Вроде как, – пожал плечами Стайлз и добавил, недовольно скривившись: – Чуть-чуть.  
  
– Лааадно, – Скотт сглотнул, на мгновение, опуская взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Стайлза. – А почему Дерек невидим?   
  
– А вот здесь самое интересное, – Стайлз поднял палец вверх, замерев на пару секунд, а потом выдохнул и помотал головой: – Я не знаю.   
  
– Он наложил на меня заклятие, – раздраженно сказал Дерек.  
  
– Какое? – удивился Скотт.   
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, и Стайлз фыркнул, представляя его выражение лица в этот момент. Забыл старину Скотта, чувак? Вспоминай!  
  
– Я не могу этого вспомнить, – сжалился над Скоттом Стайлз.  
  
– Но когда Дерек жил здесь, все было нормально.   
  
– Да. А потом он решил сбежать.  
  
– Так было нужно! – повысил голос Дерек, но Стайлз от него лишь отмахнулся.   
  
– Конечно, ты сбежал. И не вали все на охотников, которые не дали бы спокойно жить альфе без стаи.   
  
– Кто альфа без стаи? – спросил Скотт и поднялся с пола.   
  
– Дерек стал альфой после смерти всех членов своей стаи.   
  
– Так это он?.. – Скотт сжал кулаки и шагнул к Стайлзу.   
  
– Э, нет! Чувак, ты вообще соображаешь, что несешь? Дерек свое слово держал и не появлялся здесь до этой недели, – поднял руки Стайлз, пытаясь успокоить Скотта, у которого даже глаза вспыхнули желтым. – Я его позвал, чтобы помочь вам с полнолунием.  
  
– Ой, да справимся мы с этим полнолунием, – раздраженно бросил Скотт, потянулся к ящику комода, вытащил чистые трусы и подошел к стулу, на котором висела вчерашняя одежда. Он быстро, не стесняясь, начал ее на себя натягивать, не обращая внимания на то, что футболка, например, была вывернута наизнанку.   
  
– Естественно справитесь, – поддакнул Стайлз. – Грохнете кого-нибудь, сожрете его и справитесь.   
  
Скотт резко обернулся к нему и испуганно посмотрел.   
  
– Ты думаешь, что  _так_  все будет? – тихо спросил он.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул, подошел к нему и потянул наверх его футболку. Скотт вначале нахмурился, не врубаясь, что это он делает, а потом Стайлз показал ему шов сбоку и все вопросы отпали.   
  
– Да, все будет приблизительно так, если вы останетесь без присмотра. Вам нужен альфа. Только не психованный, как ваш, а адекватный, как мой…– Стайлз поджал губы и сильно зажмурился. – Как наш. Я хотел сказать «как наш».   
  
– То, что ты хотел сказать, то и сказал, – раздался голос Дерека за спиной у Стайлза. Тот состроил рожицу, передразнивая, но ничего не возразил.  
  
Скотт вяло улыбнулся, переодел футболку и присел на спинку стула.  
  
– Так что будем делать с охотниками и Айзеком? Как их убедить, что это не он убил отца?  
  
– Тебе нужно втереться в доверие к Эллисон. Выяснишь их планы, расскажешь ей пару баек про чудовище, которое видел Айзек в ту ночь, – сказал Дерек и положил руку на плечо Стайлзу, не замечая, как тот напрягся.   
  
– Но… погоди, откуда ты знаешь про Эллисон? – хмуро спросил Скотт, глядя почему-то на Стайлза, что последнего сильно бесило.  
  
– Он здесь с понедельника, – ответил за Дерека Стайлз и, сглотнув, продолжил: – Он был везде, где был я.  
  
– Пиздец, – покачал головой Скотт и отошел обратно к кровати. – Вы немного фрики.   
  
– Альфа-невидимка и наполовину друид. Фрики? Ты думаешь? – серьезно спросил Стайлз и кивнул: – И это нам говорит оборотень.   
  
Скотт смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом сдался, не найдя, что ответить, и упал лицом в подушку.   
  
– Я не хочу использовать Эллисон.   
  
– Тогда Айзека ждут проблемы, – сказал Дерек. – А ты не хочешь ему проблем.  
  
– Не хочу, – согласился Скотт, поднял голову и уставился в окно над своей кроватью. – Но как я к ней подойду? Мы же даже незнакомы! Привет, Эллисон! Давай дружить?  
  
– Завтра у Лидии будет вечеринка. Ты можешь ее туда пригласить, – предложил Стайлз.  
  
– А может, лучше ты? – с надеждой посмотрел на него Скотт.  
  
– Что я? – уставился Стайлз в ответ. – Подкачу к ней? Нет, бро. Я не буду подкатывать к дочке чувака, приложившего свою руку к смерти моих родственников.   
  
– Да нет! – вспыхнул Скотт, затем сел, скрестил ноги и пояснил: – Я про твои способности. Если ты наложил на Дерека такое заклинание, может, у тебя получится проделать то же самое с ней?  
  
– Ты хочешь сделать ее невидимой? – уточнил Стайлз, ради того, чтобы позлить Скотта. Он прекрасно понял, к чему тот ведет, и ему это нихрена не нравилось. Скотт в ответ насупился и глядел теперь совсем обиженно и растерянно. – Ладно. Остынь, бро. Я не могу в полной мере пользоваться этими способностями.   
  
– Почему? – спросил Скотт, расстроенный тем, что его план не прокатил.   
  
– Они у меня не всегда. То есть, наверно, они у меня всегда, но вырываются…  
  
– Стихийно, – подсказал Дерек и Стайлз благодарно кивнул.   
  
– Именно. Иногда происходит что-то по мелочи, но на этом все. Мне не у кого было учиться.   
  
– Ты меня чуть не сжег, – с нечитаемым лицом напомнил Скотт.   
  
– Это был сильный всплеск, о’кей? – повысил голос Стайлз. Его жутко раздражали разговоры об этих способностях, которых толком-то и не было. – Такое со мной происходило всего дважды до этого дня. Первый раз, когда мама умерла, я тогда разнес половину нашей гостиной. Второй, когда…  
  
Стайлз резко замолчал, опустил голову и осторожно выдохнул ртом.   
  
– Дерек, я понял, что это было за заклятие. Если это так можно назвать, – прошептал он и рванул к двери. – Мне надо к Дитону.   
  
– К моему боссу? – удивленно крикнул ему вслед Скотт.   
  
– Да, он друид, – не задумываясь, отозвался Стайлз.  
  
– Мой босс? Мой босс – друид?.. Стайлз!   
  
Но тот его не слушал. Он выскочил на улицу и побежал к своему джипу. Дождался, когда Дерек залезет и, круто вывернув руль, выехал на дорогу.   
  


  
  
До ветеринарной клиники они так и не доехали. На улице, по которой можно было быстрее всего добраться, произошла авария, и Стайлз поехал в объезд мимо бывшего промышленного квартала.   
  
Стоило ему вырулить на пустую дорогу, как на глаза попалась Эрика, разговаривающая с двумя парнями в переулке между отремонтированными многоэтажными домами, по большей части даже еще не сдавшимися в аренду. На верхних этажах рабочие устанавливали новые окна, а в магазине строительных инструментов, находящегося напротив, не горел свет и на двери висела табличка «закрыто». В итоге никому не было дела до разборок в переулке в этот прекрасный, солнечный, мать его, день. А Эрика не выглядела счастливой или флиртующей. На ее лице застыл испуг и отчаянность. Она собиралась защищаться до последнего.  
  
– Тормози! – рявкнул Дерек и зарычал. У Стайлза волосы на затылке дыбом встали от этого звука.   
  
– Хорошо, хорошо! Я и так собирался, – попытался успокоить он Дерека. Но тот продолжал тихо сопеть, будто справляясь с гневом. От этого становилось, мягко говоря, не по себе.  
  
Стайлз подъехал ближе к Эрике и ее приятелям и остановился. Из машины решил пока не выходить. Мало ли что.   
  
– Эрика! – позвал он через открытое окно. – Все в порядке?  
  
– Нет! – оскалилась она и попытался пройти к джипу, но парни ее не пустили, по-прежнему стоя к Стайлзу спиной.   
  
– Эй, чуваки, девушка не хочет с вами общаться, – нарочито спокойным и уверенным тоном произнес он и сглотнул. Появилось странное, даже нелепое чувство необъяснимого страха, и интуиция подсказывала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
На этот раз обернулся сначала тот, что стоял справа, а потом и тот, что слева. И они были одинаковые. Близнецы с красными глазами. Альфы.  
  
– Бляяядь, – понимающе протянул Стайлз и неосознанно отклонился назад. Эрика, воспользовавшись моментом, дернулась в сторону, но один из близнецов схватил ее за шею сзади, полоснул когтями по руке и со всей силы швырнул об кирпичную стену дома. Эрика тихо простонала и съехала по ней прямо на землю.   
  
– Вали отсюда, – сказал Стайлзу тот, что справа.   
  
На колено Стайлзу опустилась ладонь, а затем послышался треск ткани. Он опустил взгляд и заметил, как рвутся джинсы под напором чего-то острого. Когтей. Стайлз было испугался, что Дерек его поцарапает, но нет. Он прорвал только ткань, даже не задев кожу. Затем дверь с пассажирской стороны открылась и закрылась.   
  
Стайлз взглянул на близнецов. Они смотрели на него настороженно прищурившись и не пытались скрыть напряжение. Видимо, чувствовали другого альфу. В такие моменты Стайлз даже немного жалел, что не оборотень, его забирала зависть. Вот Скотт, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд и даже говно-Джексон могли почувствовать Дерека, когда тот выпускал когти и не скрывал своего присутствия.  
  
– Без нее я не свалю, – покачал головой Стайлз, собираясь вылезти на улицу, но стоило двери немного приоткрыться, как ее тут же захлопнули. Хорошо, хоть пальцы остались целы.   
  
Близнецы удивленно переглянулись, и у того, что стоял слева, на губах появилась улыбка. Стайлз поджал губы от досады. Что там Дерек задумал? Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос он получил в следующее мгновение. Стайлза охватило странной вибрацией, и тут же раздалось предупреждающее рычание. Близнецы напряглись, уставились на Стайлза во все глаза, не понимая, что происходит, и не смогли отразить первые два удара.   
  
Дерек сначала отбросил одного, а затем сильно ударил второго по лицу. На щеке у того появились четыре кровавые борозды, нижняя из которых задела губу. Он взвыл и тут же вскочил на ноги, пятясь к брату и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. У Стайлза на несколько секунд перехватило дыхание от вида развороченного лица. Дерек будто срезал когтями человеческую кожу, выпуская наружу зверя.  
  
Близнецы, вместо того чтобы закрыть друг другу спины, разорвали свои футболки, и дальше произошло то, о чем Стайлзу только приходилось слышать. Оборотни-близнецы встречаются не так уж и редко, но вот альфы-близнецы – совершенно другое дело. Стайлз помнил рассказы мамы о том, что полную силу такие альфы получают только при полном единении друг с другом. Он тогда был мелкий и не понял, о каком таком единении шла речь, но хорошо запомнил, что убить одного из них – то же самое, что сделать альфу бетой. Не буквально, разумеется. Выживший альфа-близнец станет подобием инвалида. Его волчья сущность будет требовать прежней мощи, но он ни при каких обстоятельствах не сможет ее себе вернуть. Поэтому в стаях старались никогда не выбирать альфами близнецов.  
  
Теперь же Стайлз своими глазами наблюдал это единение. Они буквально слились в одно огромное, ужасное существо. Дерек затих, а альфа начал принюхиваться, как огромный питбуль. Он немного присел и зарычал, открываясь, предлагая напасть. Стайлз искренне понадеялся, что Дерек не поведется, но увы. В следующее мгновение на груди альфы выступила кровь, а еще через пару секунд он махнул ручищей и раздался сдавленный стон и звук удара.   
  
Стайлз вжался в сидение и в панике оглядел салон. Ничего похожего на оружие у него не было. Только в багажнике валялся мешочек с пеплом, но до него нужно было добраться. Единственной вещью, которой его пыталась обучить мама с семи лет, было, как обезопасить себя кругом из пепла рябины. Стайлз был мелкий, у него ничего не получалось, он злился, но продолжал терпеть неудачу за неудачей, веря маминым словам, что у него есть предрасположенность и что дальнейшее обучение пойдет намного быстрее, как только он научится делать рябиновый круг. А потом тренировки прекратились из-за маминой смерти на долгие три года. Стайлз пытался несколько раз следовать указаниям, которые она ему давала, и тренировался сам, но все было бестолку. На всякий случай отец и Стайлз в своих машинах держали немного пепла, соблюдая мамино правило.  
  
Эрика зашевелилась, простонала и дотронулась до головы. Волосы упали ей на лицо, а когда она повернулась к Стайлзу другим боком, он увидел, что пряди кое-где у корней были красными от крови. Альфа заметил ее и огромными шагами направился к ней. Он разъяренно рычал, а на спине под кожей перекатывались мускулы.   
  
Стайлз, не раздумывая ни секунды, выскочил из машины и подбежал к багажнику.   
  
– Эй ты, красавчик! – крикнул он, отвлекая его внимание от побледневшей как мел Эрики, увидевшей, что происходит. Альфа в этот момент как раз замахнулся, чтобы ее ударить, но, услышав Стайлза, круто обернулся и оскалился. – А мозги у тебя больше не становятся, верно?   
  
– Блядь! – с чувством выругался где-то слева от Стайлза Дерек. – Я тебя убью, идиот! Быстро в машину и вали отсюда!  
  
Альфа зарычал и побежал прямо к Стайлзу, но его почти сразу отбросило в сторону, затем раздался ответный рев, от которого сработала сигнализация у припаркованного неподалеку Колорадо. Альфа поднялся с земли и отошел дальше в переулок, чтобы его не было видно с улицы и тень, падающая от дома, почти скрыла его. Он зарычал и снова приглашающе раскрыл руки. В этот раз Дерек напал на него сзади, насадив на когти и впечатав в стену. Стайлз искоса следил за дракой и судорожно искал в багажнике мешочек с пеплом. Клюшки для лакросса, сломанная защита, погнутый шлем – почему он все еще возит это барахло с собой?   
  
– Черт, ну где же! – произнес Стайлз, подрагивающим от волнения голосом. Он потянулся в самый дальний угол, когда ему на спину легла чья-то ладонь. Стайлз дернулся, резко выпрямляясь, саданулся головой о стенку багажника и тут же обернулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. Перед ним стояла перепуганная Эрика. Она смаргивала слезы, словно не замечая, что ее глаза горят ярко желтым. Одна ее рука безвольно висела, будто тряпичная, и кровь с нее капала прямо на асфальт. – Твою мать! Твою мать! Не делай так больше. Не подкрадывайся ко мне. Ясно?  
  
– Ясно, – бездумно ответила она и облизала губы. Прозрачный розоватый блеск стерся, в уголке рта запеклась кровь. Она вовсе не была похожа на себя привычную – уверенную и сексуальную. Эрика отдернула от Стайлза руку, будто обожглась. И ее глаза все еще горели желтым. Он впервые видел, чтобы плакал  _оборотень_.  
  
Стайлз окинул ее оценивающим взглядом и решил, что с ней все в порядке. Успокаивать времени не было. Из переулка снова раздался рев, Колорадо продолжал вопить, кровь в ушах шумела, сердце колотилось, как под адреналином. Стайлз быстро нырнул обратно в багажник, приподнял коврик и схватил мешочек, затем повернулся к Эрике.   
  
– Лезь на заднее сидение и сиди тихо, – а затем, дождавшись кивка, захлопнул багажник и подбежал к стене дома, осторожно выглядывая в переулок.   
  
Альфа явно поймал Дерека, поскольку швырял его и об стену, и об асфальт и бил стоящими тут же небольшими мусорными баками. Звон битого стекла стояло на всю улицу.  
  
– Дерек! – позвал Стайлз. Ему нужно было знать, что Дерек действительно там и что он жив. Альфа бросил на него свирепый взгляд и, откинув в сторону оторванную крышку огромного мусорного бака, направился в его сторону.   
  
Стайлз прижался на пару секунд к стене затылком, глубоко вдохнул и вышел навстречу. Он вытащил из мешочка немного пепла и, когда альфа был достаточно близко, швырнул ему в лицо. Тот замотал головой, недовольно тихо рыча, и отступил назад. Стайлз уже уверенней шагнул в переулок и швырнул еще немного пепла. Альфа снова начал отступать и отфыркиваться, как зверь. Стайлз был уверен на сто процентов, что долго он так не продержится и это, скорее, возможность для Дерека перевести дух, если есть, конечно, что переводить.   
  
– Дерек, кончай валять дурака, – нервно рассмеялся Стайлз, заметив, что альфа все меньше реагирует на пепел. Будто привыкает. Такое возможно? Черт, кажется, он конкретно влип.   
  
Но тут голова альфы резко дернулась назад, и он завалился на спину. На его голову и в область сердца посыпались быстрые и мощные удары, и у него не было возможности закрыться. Стайлз быстро отступил на некоторое расстояние и проверил, сколько осталось пепла. Хватило бы на еще один бросок, и все. Он израсходовал почти весь.   
  
Альфа потерял сознание и прямо на глазах расползся в стороны, разделившись на двух близнецов. Они медленно шевелились, оглядывались по сторонам, ожидая еще порции ударов, но ничего не происходило.   
  
– Эйдан, – тихим, сорванным шепотом произнес один, помогая брату встать. Тот был совсем плох. Когда он наконец встал на ноги, то бросил полный ненависти взгляд на Стайлза, прижавшего к груди мешочек с пеплом, и побрел в противоположную сторону. Стайлз простоял, не смея пошевелиться до тех пор, пока они не скрылись из вида. А потом его затрясло.   
  
– Дерек? – Стайлз осторожно ступая, огляделся, пытаясь заметить хоть какое-то движение. – Дерек! Ну же!..   
  
Повсюду был раскиданный мусор, помятые баки, тупая Колорадо продолжала орать, слышалась громкая брань и угрозы вывернуть на «ебанутую тачку ведро кирпичей, чтобы она заглохла». Стайлз медленно шел по переулку, и с каждой секундой его все сильнее охватывала паника.  
  
– Дерек! – заорал он, чувствуя жжение в глазах. – Мать твою, где ты?!  
  
Он опустился на колени и попробовал руками найти его, чувствуя, что задыхается. Голова закружилась, сердце готово было пробить грудную клетку, по позвоночнику будто огненный шар прокатился и живот скрутило острой болью. Стайлз уперся руками в асфальт и опустил голову, пытаясь справиться с приступом паники.   
  
«Сделал невидимым, втянул в драку с альфа-близнецами и не сумел найти, чтобы помочь» – эта мысль сводила с ума.  
  
– Стайлз, мне кажется, я нашла его, – прозвучал голос Эрики. Стайлз повернул к ней голову, но ничего не увидел. Все слишком сильно расплывалось. Тут его дернули на ноги и с силой ударили по щеке. Боль была настолько неожиданной, что Стайлз застыл, не в силах вдохнуть. – Пришел в себя?  
  
Он кивнул, чувствуя, что и правда становится легче, а Эрика здоровой рукой потащила его куда-то. Стайлз не смотрел, куда ступает, доверившись ей, но чувствовал, как наступил на что-то мягкое – возможно недоеденный пончик или еще какую дрянь? Они шли все дальше прямо по мусору.  
  
– Мне кажется, он здесь, – сказала она, кивая на пустой асфальт. Стайлз присел на корточки, протянул руку, наткнулся на что-то, по ощущениям похожее на кожаную куртку и облегченно вздохнул.  
  
– Надо его в машину. Быстро. Помоги мне, – Стайлз глянул на Эрику, и та, нахмурившись, присела и одной рукой ухватилась за Дерека, потом отпустила его обратно на землю.  
  
– Мы его так не дотащим, – помотала она головой и с паникой в голосе добавила: – Я не вижу его.   
  
– Надо его накрыть, – сказал Стайлз и быстро рванул к багажнику.   
  
Там давно валялся плед, который Стайлз не выложил после летнего пикника, куда ездил с командой. Их со Скоттом тогда взяли только как «дополнительный багажник, куда можно было поставить выпивку», но в итоге все прошло довольно неплохо. И теперь его забывчивость сыграла только на руку.   
  
Стайлз вытащил плед и подбежал к Эрике, стоящей на прежнем месте. Они накрыли Дерека пледом, и у Стайлза невольно вырвался вздох – какой же он здоровый. Так тащить до машины было намного проще, а если бы Эрика держала Дерека двумя руками, стало бы совсем замечательно.   
  
– Куда его? – спросила она, забираясь на заднее сидение с водительской стороны. Стайлз откинул плед и дотронулся до шеи Дерека. Пульс вроде как прощупывался, если, конечно, у него просто не разыгралось воображение.   
  
– К Дитону.   
  
– Кто это? – нахмурилась Эрика.   
  
– Босс Скотта.   
  
– А он поможет? – удивилась она.   
  
– Не знаю, – ответил Стайлз, трогаясь с места и набирая скорость. – Надеюсь, что да.   
  
Эрика откинулась на спинку сидения, положила кровоточащую руку на колени и искоса поглядывала на пассажирское сидение, словно хотела разглядеть там Дерека.  
  
– Почему ты не в школе? – спросил Стайлз, поворачивая на нужную улицу.   
  
– Я туда и шла, – недовольно отозвалась она и опустила голову, разглядывая свою руку. Эрика так бережно ее держала, словно ребенка баюкала. – Поняла, что за мной следят. А когда они догадались, что я их заметила, то как с цепи сорвались.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на нее через зеркало, слушая ее тихий с плаксивыми нотками голос. Глаза у нее теперь были нормального светло-карего оттенка, а веки казались припухшими, что неудивительно, ведь она плакала.  
  
– Они бежали за мной три квартала, а потом я решила спрятаться здесь, но они меня окружили и загнали на эту улицу.  
  
– Что им от тебя было нужно? – Стайлз пригнулся к рулю, нетерпеливо поглядывая на светофор. Терять драгоценное время на такие мелочи!  
  
– Они хотели, чтобы я присоединилась к их стае, – ровным голосом произнесла Эрика и слегка вздернула подбородок.   
  
– А ты?  
  
– Я отказалась. Во-первых, мне не понравился тон, которым было сделано предложение. Я не шлюха. А во-вторых, уж лучше так, чем с такими уродами. Ты бы видел их лица, когда они за мной гнались! Как будто я их добыча…  
  
– Ты и есть их добыча, – тихо произнес Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул, на мгновение выпустив руль, а потом осторожно протянул ладонь в сторону пассажирского сидения. Дерек поймал ее и сжал. У Стайлза защипало в глазах, и он широко их открыл, чтобы не дай бог разреветься от облегчения, затопившего каждую клеточку в теле.   
  
– Ты как? – спросил он у Дерека.  
  
– Терпимо, – ответил тот. – Три ребра почти срослись.  
  
– И сколько осталось? – сглотнув, уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты не хочешь знать, – честно сказал Дерек и закашлялся.   
  
– Я даже кровь твою не вижу, – пожаловался Стайлз.   
  
– Может, потому, что ее нет?   
  
– А ее нет?  
  
Дерек на это не ответил. Стайлзу нужно было переключить передачу, и он с сожалением отпустил его руку.   
  
Эрика больше не проронила ни слова и, кажется, вся сосредоточилась на своей ране. А через пару минут они подъехали к ветлечебнице. Стайлз припарковался на пустом месте поближе ко входу и выскочил из машины, приказав всем сидеть на своих местах.   
  
Дитон как раз впускал в смотровую девушку с белым пуделем, у которого была перевязана задняя лапа, когда Стайлз влетел в приемную.   
  
– Стайлз? – удивился Дитон. – Что такое?  
  
– Нужна ваша помощь. Срочно, – тяжело дыша, сказал он, потом сглотнул, быстро облизал пересохшие губы и добавил: – И я  _вспомнил_.   
  


  
  
Дерек осторожно подвинулся, вытягивая затекшую ногу, проткнутую в нескольких местах когтями альфы, и стиснул зубы. Регенерация была слишком медленной, и с каждой минутой, казалось, все больше замедлялась. Дерек никогда не мог чувствовать себя обычным человеком, не обладающим приятными способностями, какие были у оборотня. Для него всегда существовала другая норма – быть оборотнем, полагаться на свои обостренные чувства, на силу, на инстинкты. А сейчас ему начало мерещиться, будто он становится обычным – в широком понимании.   
  
Стайлз вернулся через пару минут вместе с Дитоном. Тот протянул руку, желая осмотреть Дерека, но у него против воли вырвалось рычание.   
  
– Дерек, ты чего? – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз и неуклюжим движением взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Дай доктору тебя посмотреть.   
  
В его насмешливом тоне ясно слышалась тревога, от которой Дереку стало чуточку спокойней. Сейчас он чувствовал себя беззащитным, и для него это было до тошноты неприятным ощущением. У него словно отняли половину его силы. Он разобрался бы с альфой намного проще и быстрее, если бы не чувствовал себя проклятой бетой.   
  
– Заклинание, Стайлз, – сказал он и резко замолчал, пережидая волну дрожи, от которой выворачивало суставы и болезненно ныли мышцы. – Обрати это ебанутое заклинание.   
  
– Дерек прав, – согласился с ним Дитон и повернулся к побледневшему Стайлзу. – Тебе нужно вначале сделать его видимым.   
  
Тот скривился, поджал губы и переступил с ноги на ногу, упираясь руками в бока. Потом помотал головой, глядя в сторону Дерека, и зажмурился.  
  
– Почему рана не затягивается? – подала голос Эрика. Дитон обошел джип и приблизился к ней с водительской стороны. Махнул ей ладонью, чтобы она протянула ему руку. Дерек скосил мрачный взгляд на них и отвернулся. Силы его покидали. От собственной слабости хотелось рычать, выть и скулить одновременно.   
  
– Ее нанес альфа? – уточнил Дитон. Его голос звучал урывками, словно кто-то баловался с громкостью то прибавляя звук, то убавляя. Дерек закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что регенерация замедлилась, как при сильном отравлении аконитом. Когда нанесен слишком большой урон, и организм не справляется.  
  
– Да, – ответила Эрика.   
  
– Тогда придется потерпеть. Она затянется не так быстро, как обычно. Но все будет нормально. Рана чистая…  
  
Все звуки разом стихли, а потом снова включились. Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности и мотнул головой, соображая, где он находится. Стайлз положил ему на шею ладонь и дрожащими пальцами гладил влажную от пота кожу.   
  
– Только не отключайся, – хрипловатым шепотом попросил он. – Я сейчас…  
  
Дерек попытался ответить, но горло жгло, как в огне. Он чувствовал каждый синяк, каждую ссадину и каждый перелом в своем теле. Это был ад. Дерек сильно зажмурился и потерся о руку Стайлза.  
  
– Стайлз, возьми себя в руки, – на удивление грубо осадил его Дитон. Дерек приоткрыл глаза и взглянул сначала на него, а потом и на Стайлза. У того в глазах застыли слезы, а губы чуточку дрожали.   
  
– Я не могу. Я не чувствую. Не чувствую силы. Я пустой. Совсем пустой, – быстро-быстро затараторил он, тряся головой, словно пытаясь придать веса своим словам.   
  
– Ты не пустой, и никогда не был таким. Поверь в свои силы, – уже мягче сказал ему Дитон. – Прекрати отрицать то, что знаешь.   
  
– Я ничего не отрицаю, – соврал Стайлз. Дерек слабо фыркнул и сглотнул вязкую, солоноватую слюну. Дитон попал прямо в точку. Стайлз всегда восторгался своей мамой. Он хотел стать таким же крутым, когда вырастет, но после ее смерти оставил эти мысли. Дерек несколько раз ловил его на заднем дворе, пытающимся вытворить что-то с пеплом, однако ничего у него тогда не получалось, если он понял верно.   
  
– Подгони джип к черному ходу. Здесь вас могут увидеть, – «не услышал» его Дитон. – Мне нужно вернуться к клиенту.  
  
– Что? – ужаснулся Стайлз, широко распахивая глаза и приоткрывая рот. – А Дерек? Вы должны ему помочь! Это важнее… пуделя.   
  
Дитон развел руками и ободряюще улыбнулся:  
  
– Это моя работа, Стайлз, и ты за меня ее не сделаешь. Так же как и я не смогу сделать  _твою_ , – сказал он и ушел.   
  
Стайлз потоптался на месте, посмотрел ему вслед и тихо выругался.   
  
– Блядь. Охуенно помог, – затем закрыл дверь со стороны Дерека, обежал джип и сел за руль. – Я просто  _переполняюсь_ знанием, как действовать дальше.  
  
Он вырулил с парковки и подъехал к черному ходу, как и сказал ему Дитон. Остановился, заглушил двигатель, уставился в стену клиники и раздраженно выдохнул. Потом обернулся к Эрике:  
  
– Ты не посидишь в приемной?   
  
– Зачем? Мне и здесь неплохо, – нахмурилась Эрика. Она казалась не менее раздраженной, чем сам Стайлз, и немного дрожала не то из-за холода, не то из-за раны. Ее кровь по-прежнему капала на сидение, но этот факт он воспринял на удивление равнодушно.   
  
– Там тебе будет лучше, – не согласился с ней Стайлз, вылез из джипа и откинул водительское сидение, позволяя ей вылезти. – Намного комфортнее.  
  
– Не хочу.  
  
– Быстро! – рявкнул Стайлз, заставив вздрогнуть даже Дерека, не то что Эрику.   
  
Та недовольно поджала губы и молча вылезла из машины, стараясь не задеть раненую руку. Затем расправила плечи и пошла в сторону главного хода, оставляя Стайлза с Дереком в этом небольшом закутке один на один, отрезанными от шумной улицы.   
  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Стайлз и прошелся перед капотом туда-сюда, остановился и бросил взгляд в сторону Дерека. Потом снова прошелся и замер, встав к нему спиной.   
  
Попытка принюхаться к Стайлзу, послушать его сердцебиение ничего не дала. Дерек просто не смог этого сделать, поэтому просто закрыл глаза, стараясь огородиться от всего. Так было проще.  
  
– «Я больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть в Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек Хейл. Если ты уедешь, можешь действительно не возвращаться. Ты будешь здесь никому не нужен», – тихо сказал Стайлз. – Это не заклинание. Это желание.   
  
– Скоро оно сбудется окончательно, – усмехнулся Дерек и стиснул зубы от боли в горле. Альфа пытался его задушить, а такое никогда не проходит бесследно. На шее наверняка красуются темные синяки.  
  
Стайлз на это ничего не ответил и продолжил стоять к нему спиной. Дерек ощущал, как боль постепенно утихает, разодранная спина уже не жжется, дышать становится чуточку легче, а регенерация полностью прекращается. От обиды и досады он закусил губы и попытался сглотнуть.  
  
– Я хочу тебя видеть, Дерек Хейл. Я хочу, чтобы все снова стало, как прежде, – напряженным голосом начал Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него, видя скорее размазанный силуэт, нежели его самого, но заметил, как его плечи крупно вздрагивали. – Ты нужен здесь, ты нужен мне. Я хочу тебя видеть, Дерек Хейл…  
  
А потом Дерек отключился. Он слышал голос как из-под толщей воды, но не разбирал слов. Кажется, Стайлз повторял одно и то же, но смысл Дерек уловить никак не мог. Тело стало легким, его окутал теплый воздух, а потом от пальцев ног до самого затылка пробежала волна сильной вибрации. По ощущениям она напоминала ту, которую он почувствовал, когда въехал на территорию Бикон-Хиллз.   
  
Его вышвырнуло из подобия сна с такой силой, что сердце едва не выскочило из груди. Дерек оперся рукой о торпеду и тяжело дышал, глядя на свои пальцы. Все тело закололо миллионом маленьких острых иголок, они протыкали кожу насквозь, проникали в мышцы, а кровь от этого бежала еще быстрее – это запустилась регенерация альфы. Дерек глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, ощущая, как исчезает боль в горле, как медленно начинают срастаться ребра.   
  


  
  
К Дереку вернулась его сила. Он больше не чувствовал себя запертым в клетке или привязанным к кому-то. Единственной эмоцией, заглушившей все остальные, была злость.   
  
Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза. У того на лице застыла растерянность, а на щеке блестел след от слезы. Стайлз быстро вытер лицо локтем рубашки и опустил голову, хмуро уставившись в землю.  
  
– Сработало, – сказал он сухо.   
  
Дерек кивнул, открыл дверь и вылез из джипа. Хоть регенерация и запустилась, но раны, нанесенные альфой, все еще были ранами, нанесенными  _альфой_. У Дерека все так же щипала спина, нога пульсировала, а грудную клетку ломило. Стараясь двигаться аккуратно, он подошел к Стайлзу и втянул носом его запах. Тоска, грусть, отчаянье и страх.   
  
– Сработало, – повторил Дерек, а потом резко схватил Стайлза за отвороты рубашки и вздернул, приближая его лицо к своему. Раненные места тут же отозвались острой болью, но он решил потерпеть. – Ты охуел? Чем ты, мать твою, думал? Что за ебанутый эгоизм?   
  
– Скажи еще, что не знал, что я такой, – ответил Стайлз, начиная заводиться. Он ожидаемо не стал оправдываться.  
  
– Не до такой степени! – рявкнул Дерек и встряхнул его. Стайлз клацнул зубами и стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки.   
  
– Сюрприз, – выдавил Стайлз с небольшой заминкой.   
  
– Охуенный сюрприз ты мне преподнес.   
  
Дерек резко отпустил его, вернулся к джипу и залез на свое сиденье.   
  
– Забирай девчонку и поехали домой, – сказал он, не глядя в сторону Стайлза. Его все еще потряхивало от злости, в висках пульсировало, а с языка того и гляди слетят лишние слова. Но в то же время Дерек наконец-то чувствовал себя живым. И это ощущение перекрывало все остальные.  
  
– Может, она уже ушла, – неприязненным тоном отозвался Стайлз, но за руль все же сел, сильнее, чем надо хлопнув дверью.  
  
– Она сидит в приемной. Я чувствую ее боль.  
  
Стайлз завел двигатель и задом сдал назад, развернулся и подъехал к главному входу. За Эрикой даже ходить не пришлось. Она тут же вышла из клиники и подошла к джипу. Стайлз привычно уже впустил ее на заднее сидение через свое место.   
  
– Оу, а ты ничего, – улыбнулась Эрика Дереку, забираясь в джип. В ее тоне было больше усталости, некой обреченности и смирения, чем флирта.  
  
– Я отвезу тебя домой, – сказал Стайлз неожиданно раздраженно и даже несколько злобно.  
  
– Замечательно, – отозвалась она, совершенно не обратив внимания на тон Стайлза и искоса подглядывая на Дерека. А потом спросила у него: – У меня такое чувство, что мы где-то пересекались.   
  
– У Стайлза в гостиной вчера, – без всяких эмоций ответил он, хмуро уставившись в окно. Ему сейчас как никогда хотелось оказаться одному, чтобы привести себя в форму и разобраться в ситуации, решить, как действовать дальше. Сваливать из города, не разобравшись с близнецами, теперь было не вариантом. Он не сможет спокойно жить, зная, что спихнул на мистера Стилински и оборотней, и Стайлза.  
  
– А, так это ты рычал? – уточнила она, вскинув брови.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ясно. Я говорила Бойду, что мне это не показалось, а он не поверил, – торжествующе сказала Эрика и отвернулась к окну.   
  
– Поверил.   
  
– Поверил?   
  
– Да. Я так и сказал.  
  
– Какая милая беседа! – с умилением сказал Стайлз, больше, чем требовалось, повысив голос, и, выдержав паузу, мрачно добавил: – Может, заткнетесь? Тишина! Стайлз хочет тишины.  
  
– Стайлз может засунуть себе свои желания в одно место, – не глядя на него ответил Дерек. Злость вернулась в прежнем объеме.   
  
– Уау, – выдохнула Эрика. – Я думала, вы друзья.  
  
– Мы – кузены, – нейтральным тоном произнес Стайлз. – Это хуже.  
  
В этом Дерек не мог с ним не согласиться. 


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек с ним не разговаривал. Не то чтобы Стайлз горел особым желанием… О да, он горел! Ему, мать вашу, было нужно поговорить с Дереком! Но этот козел не желал даже в помещении в одном с ним задерживаться дольше, чем требовалось.   
  
– Ай! Блин, – Стайлз встряхнул рукой и скривился, чувствуя зудящую злость, которая никак не могла найти выход. Он обжегся о сковородку, на которой жарил стейки. И не просто обжегся, а промахнувшись, схватился прямо за край. – Черт! Ммм!..  
  
Открыв кран с холодной водой, Стайлз быстро сунул пальцы под сильную струю, зажмурился, отвел ногу назад и нервно постукивал носком по полу. На коже выступили мурашки. Ощущения были не из приятных. Пузырем, как на роже у Скотта, кожа, конечно, не вздуется, но все равно немного тянет.   
  
Сзади послышались шаги, и Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, продолжая держать пальцы под струей. Дерек открыл холодильник, наклонился, чтобы что-то достать из морозильной камеры, и закрыл. Он уже почти ушел, но вернулся.  
  
– Что с рукой? – без особого интереса спросил он, останавливаясь рядом со Стайлзом и небрежно приваливаясь к стене рядом с мойкой.   
  
– Фигня, – буркнул Стайлз.   
  
– Дай посмотреть.  
  
– Нет. Иди куда шел.  
  
Стайлз выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки, но не успел. Дерек схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе ближе. Стайлз попытался вырвать руку, но Дерек сжал только сильнее. Он прищурился, осматривая его пальцы, отпустил и вышел из кухни, бросив на ходу:  
  
– Действительно фигня.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы, силой воли заставил себя молчать, успокоился и в полнейшей сдержанности и даже некоторой безмятежности дожарил стейки. Он переложил их в емкость и закрыл крышкой, затем закинул в микроволновку готовую овощную смесь, решив не заморачиваться с гарниром. Отец звонил недавно и должен был прийти с минуты на минуту.   
  
Посидев некоторое время на кухне, Стайлз заметил, что часы встали. Он слазил в шкаф, где лежали лампочки, батарейки и прочий хозяйственный хлам, и поменял батарейки, настроил время и снова оказался без дела. Микроволновка монотонно гудела, от запаха мяса начал урчать живот, часы теперь тикали, и от этой атмосферы должно было стать хорошо и спокойно. Вот только невысказанные слова жгли язык, а от сдерживаемых эмоций начинало мутить.   
  
Отодвинув стул, Стайлз выскочил из кухни, быстро поднялся по лестнице, подошел к двери в комнату Дерека и замер. Зачем он это делает? Как будто это только ему нужно! Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, Стайлз все же толкнул дверь и вошел.   
  
– Надо поговорить, – с ходу выдал он и нахмурился. Дерек растянулся на кровати, а у него на груди лежали пакеты со льдом. Он перевел на Стайлза ничего не выражающий взгляд и ни слова не сказал. – Что это?  
  
Стайлз подошел ближе и протянул руку, чтобы приподнять ближайший пакет, но Дерек не дал ему это сделать короткой и угрожающей фразой:  
  
– Не трогай.   
  
– Ладно, – приподнял руки Стайлз и, не спрашивая разрешения, сел на край кровати, касаясь поясницей теплого бедра Дерека. Ощущение оказалось приятным, и даже очень. Стайлз неловко поерзал, невольно потеревшись о бедро и отодвинулся немного. Пульс участился от волнения, от напряжения и появилась уверенность, что он летит в бездну. Дерек молчал и разглядывал его, не предпринимая никаких попыток сделать что-либо, а Стайлз ясно осознавал, что если сейчас ничего не скажет, не выскажет все, о чем думал, то просто сгорит в этих эмоциях. Он посмотрел на Дерека и спросил: – Ужинать будешь?   
  
– Ужинать? – переспросил тот, слегка хмурясь. Наверное, он понимал, что Стайлз сказал не то, что должен был. Хотя почему наверное? Такие, как Дерек, всегда это секут. – Буду.  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и кивнул, отворачиваясь и позорно гипнотизируя дверь. Потом все же не выдержал.   
  
– Ты уже меня не игноришь? – спросил он и бросил на Дерека косой взгляд.   
  
– Я тебя и не игнорил, – с прежним тоном и выражением на лице ответил тот.   
  
– А как тогда понимать эти твои «Стайлз зашел в комнату, надо скорее бежать отсюда! У меня столько дел оказывается! А я о них забыл! Ой-ой-ой!», – кривляясь и махая руками, произнес Стайлз, а потом совершенно спокойно и серьезно посмотрел на Дерека, в ожидании ответа. – Скажешь, стечение обстоятельств? Пять раз за последние три часа? Серьезно, Дерек?  
  
Тот прикрыл глаза на мгновение и облизал рот, словно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Стайлз настолько сильно любил, когда Дерек так делал раньше, что теперь едва не задохнулся от тоски, сковавшей горло «строгим» ошейником.   
  
– Мне нужно было остыть, – честно ответил Дерек. Его голос звучал тихо и немного хрипловато. Стайлз незаметно схватился обеими руками за край кровати, не отрывая от него глаз. Все то время, когда Дерека не было рядом, он считал, что скучал по нему. Но только сейчас понял, насколько сильно, и изо всех сил старался не выдать себя, немного даже смущаясь этого чувства. – А ты мозолил глаза своей недовольной рожей. Вот скажи, чем  _ты_  был недоволен?   
  
– Тем, что ты меня игноришь и бегаешь от меня по всему дому, – буркнул Стайлз и на мгновение отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
– Отлично, Стайлз, – фыркнул Дерек, тут же скривившись от боли.   
  
– Чувак, что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз, поглядывая на лед, которым обложился Дерек. Стайлз вообще забыл, что в нижней морозильной камере что-то лежит.   
  
– Регенерирую, – буднично отозвался Дерек.  
  
– Все еще? – удивился Стайлз.   
  
– Все еще. Это был альфа все-таки.  
  
– Ты расслабился, когда свалил, отсюда и небось забросил тренировки, – нарочито пренебрежительным тоном произнес Стайлз, чувствуя, как лицу становится жарко. Только покраснеть не хватало.  
  
– Естественно. Меня к такому никто не готовил, – согласился Дерек, хитро глядя Стайлзу в глаза.   
  
Тот улыбнулся и отвернулся, разглядывая комнату и дверь. Как все поменялось за несколько минут. Теперь ему не хотелось отсюда сбежать, и дверь казалась скорее угрозой, нежели спасением.  
  
– Ты уже вылечил те жуткие раны на спине? – спросил он через пару минут, потому что ему правда было интересно. Огромные кровавые полосы проступали через футболку, и когда Стайлз впервые их заметил, то едва удержался, чтобы не показать, насколько ему неприятно это видеть. Он даже боялся представить, каково это – чувствовать такую боль. Вот Стайлз бы точно двинулся от нее мозгами. Да еще и шрамы бы на спине остались прекрасные и очень героичные.  
  
– В первую очередь. Иначе лежать было бы неудобно. Да и не такие они и жуткие.  
  
– А тебе надо все с удобством? – насмешливо приподняв брови, спросил Стайлз, пропустив мимо ушей комментарий про жуткие. Когда ты оборотень, тебе все раны кажутся фигней, если, конечно, не присыпаны аконитом.  
  
– Если есть возможность, то почему нет?  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, отвернулся и закусил губу, задумавшись. Ему нравилось то, что происходило сейчас. Если бы у него была возможность, он нажал на паузу и немного посмаковал этот момент. Тревога чуточку улеглась, злости и след простыл. Все стало просто и понятно. Стайлз перевел взгляд на пол, пытаясь затолкнуть подальше крутящиеся на языке слова. Он все еще сомневался, стоит ли их произносить. Может, лучше оставить эти мысли при себе, как и многие другие, которыми он ни с кем не делился и не собирался?   
  
– Говори, – сказал ему Дерек.   
  
– Что говорить?  
  
– Что хотел.   
  
Стайлз помешкал немного, а потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:  
  
– Я рад, что  _все_  произошло именно  _так._    
  
Дерек разом напрягся, его брови нахмурились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Стайлз почесал затылок и с облегчением выдохнул. Стало действительно легче. Он не соврал и озвучил мысль именно в таком виде, в каком пришел к ней сам. Вся эта история с близнецами, покусавшими половину, блин, города, Скотт, который стал оборотнем, Дерек, который не знал о том, что его ждет, но все равно приехал по просьбе Стайлза и влип в это дерьмо – все это было не зря. Стайлз не чувствовал угрызений совести, когда говорил это Дереку в лицо. Он будто разделся и показал себя всего: со всеми недостатками, достоинствами, тупыми идеями и сокровенными желаниями.   
  
– Я, конечно, регенерирую, но двигаться все еще могу, – угрожающе произнес Дерек.   
  
Стайлз не понял – шутит он или нет, поэтому шустро встал с кровати и вышел в коридор. Отодвинулся на всякий случай от двери, если Дерек все же решит встать и вытрясти из него дерьмо. О, Стайлз знал, сколько в нем дерьма, по мнению кузена. Только сам он считал иначе. И, возможно, скоро Дерек тоже изменит свою точку зрения.   
  
Сердце колотилось, руки немного дрожали, в коленях чувствовалась слабость. Стайлз улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к тишине за дверью, а затем начал спускаться вниз.   
  
Надо проверить овощи, потому что не хотелось бы похерить первый их  _семейный_  ужин, а заодно позвонить отцу. Еда остынет. Где он шляется?  
  


  
  
– Так вот она какая, – хмыкнул Стайлз, любовно оглаживая взглядом черную Камаро Дерека. Подошел ближе и скользнул ладонью по капоту, склонился к ветровому стеклу, разглядывая салон, а потом выпрямился и круто обернулся, глядя на Дерека безумными глазами. – Можно я поведу?   
  
– Нет, – покачал головой он, достал ключи из кармана кожаной куртки и бросил ее на узкий стеллаж с инструментами. Куртка была безнадежно испорчена. Потом он ее выкинет.   
  
– О, да брось! – простонал Стайлз и почти растекся по капоту, словно желая обнять машину. – Один раз хотя бы! Не будь задницей, а?  
  
Дерек молча подошел к нему, взял за шкирку, снял с капота, затем кивнул на переднее пассажирское сидение, а сам сел за руль. Стайлз обиженно насупился и почти начал на него дуться. Потом залез в машину и присвистнул, разглядывая салон. О своей обиде он забыл тут же. Дерека всегда поражала эта черта Стайлза – переключи его на что-то интересное и новое, и он забудет о ссоре. Если она, конечно, была пустяковой по сути.   
  
– Эту малышку нельзя делать невидимой. Это безумство, – пробормотал Стайлз, разглядывая спидометр и трогая руль. Дерек терпеливо дождался, когда он сядет на свое место, и только после этого завел двигатель. Стайлз возбужденно облизнулся и поджал губы, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках.   
  
– Я всегда знал, что ты псих, – согласился с ним Дерек.   
  
– Иди к черту, – беззлобно послал его Стайлз.   
  
Ужин с мистером Стилински и Стайлзом прошел для Дерека странно. Это было не плохо, но и не хорошо. Ему не было неловко, но и в своей тарелке он себя тоже не чувствовал. Общаться через телефон или блокнот казалось намного проще. Не было пытливого взгляда, который видел тебя насквозь со всеми твоими мыслями и желаниями. А теперь Дерек был вынужден смотреть в глаза отцу Стайлза, отвечать на его вопросы, рассказывать какую-то малозначимую чушь про себя и интересоваться их делами.   
  
Дерека ни на мгновение не отпускало чувство, что мистер Стилински все знает. Про то, как Дерек чуть не трахнул Стайлза в коридоре, про то, как сам Стайлз дрочит на его фотки. И про то, что Дерек теперь не уедет. Один так точно. Больше всего Дерека выбивало из колеи понимание, что мистер Стилински, несмотря на все эти догадки и предположения, которые наверняка крутились у него в голове, был рад его видеть и знать, что с ним все хорошо.   
  
– Прокатимся к Скотту? – предложил Стайлз, когда Дерек выехал на дорогу.   
  
– Зачем?  
  
На улице уже стемнело, включилось освещение вдоль дороги и на крыльцах домов, откуда-то доносился шум вечеринки, где-то лаяла собака, просящая вывести ее на прогулку, и машин почти не было. Дерек сразу опустил стекло, позволяя стылому вечернему ветру проникать в салон и выбить застоявшийся воздух с густым запахом кожи и пластика. Обоняние вновь стало нормальным, и от подобных ароматов хотелось скорее избавиться.   
  
– Проверить, как он? – вскинул брови Стайлз, удивленно глядя на Дерека.   
  
– А что с ним может быть не так?   
  
– Вдруг близнецы до него добрались?  
  
– Не добрались. Сегодня они больше никого не тронут, – уверенно сказал Дерек и бросил на Стайлза быстрый взгляд. – Им нужно обдумать случившееся. Вряд ли они сталкивались с невидимками.  
  
– Они не произвели впечатления тех, кто умеет  _обдумывать_ , – фыркнул Стайлз и удобнее устроился на сиденье, глядя прямо на дорогу.   
  
– Ты зря их недооцениваешь.  
  
– Да? – Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза. – Почему? Ты почувствовал своим суперчутьем у них мозг?  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и мученически вздохнул.   
  
– Вот скажи мне, идиот, как так получилось, что ты все еще живой?   
  
– Мне везет, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, открыто его разглядывая.   
  
– Это не может длиться вечно, – без намека на улыбку ответил Дерек, невольно задержавшись взглядом на его губах. Собственные слова снова прозвучали в голове, но теперь приобрели другой оттенок. Дерек сглотнул и отвернулся, вглядываясь в дорогу и внимательно следя за съездами с шоссе. Им нужен был второй.   
  
Стайлз помолчал немного, а потом сел ровно, положив локти на расставленные колени.   
  
– Так кто они? Ты их знаешь? – серьезным тоном спросил он.  
  
– Я о них слышал.   
  
– И?  
  
– Они из стаи альф.   
  
Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот и резко выдохнул, отворачиваясь к боковому окну.   
  
– Уау. Вот с кем нам проблем не хватало, так это со стаей альф, – он облизал губы, помолчал и снова посмотрел на Дерека. – Как ты их узнал? Может, ты ошибся?  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами, скинул скорость и съехал на грунтовую дорогу, уводящую глубоко в лес.   
  
– Их бы я ни с кем не перепутал, – со злостью в голосе ответил он, стараясь усмирить волчьи инстинкты, взбудораженные этой встречей. От близнецов несло мощью. Неподдельной темной мощью. Для большинства оборотней убивать других не было чем-то значительным, некоторые так себе на жизнь зарабатывали и относились к обычным людям или к другим оборотням, слабее, как к мясу, которое необходимо приготовить, чтобы не сдохнуть.   
  
Дереку, как и любому другому члену стаи Хейлов, с самого рождения вбивали в голову совсем иные принципы. По этой причине многие годы у них не было проблем с охотниками. А когда Дерек стал альфой, проснувшееся чувство ответственности усилило и обострило эти принципы. И сегодняшняя утренняя встреча перевернула все с ног на голову. Из-за драки с близнецами Дерек не сразу заметил разницу, но как только он вернулся в нормальное состояние, его накрыло.   
  
Эти альфы не были похожи на тех, которых он встречал раньше. Обычно в любом альфе чувствовалась решимость стоять до конца за членов своей стаи. В Нью-Йорке, правда, Дереку довелось встретиться с альфой, который насильно удерживал своих бет. Он не давал им уйти от него, и они все его ненавидели. Дерек наблюдал за этим с легким омерзением и любопытством, желая знать, чем же это закончится. Стая не была слишком большой, и только одна бета искренне подчинялась своему альфе. Дерек ждал, когда же беты объединятся и сорвутся, убьют своего альфу и станут свободными. И через некоторое время беты объединились, но убили не альфу. Они разорвали на части ту единственную, с кем он нормально обращался. Динамика в этой стаи была настолько чуждой Дереку, что он не выдержал и разорвал с ними всякие контакты. Так не должен был вести себя альфа, и так не должны были поступать беты. После того случая никто из виновных не понес наказание, но до Дерека дошли слухи, что отношения в стаи более или менее наладились. И это было дико.   
  
Близнецы пахли только собой и никем больше. Они были полны злобы, ярости и бесконтрольной силы. Дереку они напомнили двух детей, впервые оставшихся дома без присмотра родителей. Будто перед ними распахнулись все двери, а они не знают, в какую войти, и поэтому заглядывают по очереди во все, спешно пытаясь определиться, где лучше. Но их глаза оказались еще более отвратительными, чем их запах. У них были глаза палачей, обрубивших все связи со своей стаей. Дерек догадывался, как приобретается такая мощь.   
  
– Они здесь только вдвоем, или с ними пришла вся стая? – спросил Стайлз, невольно выдернув Дерека из размышлений.   
  
– Думаю, вдвоем, – немного поколебавшись, ответил он и начал совсем сбрасывать скорость, останавливаясь неподалеку от небольшого холма, укрытого опавшими желтыми листьями.   
  
– Ты уверен, что это здесь? – скривился Стайлз, вглядываясь в темноту леса. Дерек выключил фары сразу же после остановки.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Я что-то не вижу никаких дверей, входов и… вообще ничего не вижу, – пробурчал Стайлз, вылезая из машины. Он захлопнул дверь, прошел немного вперед и огляделся. – Дерек, ты что-то перепутал.  
  
– Нет. Мы на месте, – возразил тот, закрыл машину и подошел к Стайлзу, поглядывая на него снисходительно. – Я ничего не перепутал.   
  
Они стояли, касаясь друг друга плечами, и когда Стайлз повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, Дерек мог почувствовать на подбородке и на губах его дыхание. В теле появилось приятное томление, и воздух вокруг стал казаться теплее.   
  
– Я был здесь только один раз, – тихо сказал Стайлз и отвернулся, хмурясь.   
  
– Иди за мной.   
  
Дерек вышел вперед и уверенно направился в сторону холма. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее ощущался запах ржавого железа. Дверь находилась в углублении и заросла мхом, ее засыпало листьями и маленькими веточками. Стайлз шел сзади, и его на удивление почти не было слышно. Дерек даже оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он. Только вот перед самым холмом Стайлз подбил ногой мелкий муравейник и чертыхнулся, разрушая все произведенное впечатление.   
  
– А, вот она, – сказал он, почти впечатываясь Дереку в спину и попутно отряхивая кеды от песка.  
  
Дерек отпихнул его подальше от себя, наклонился, откопал задвижку в самом низу двери и дернул ее, оставляя чистый земляной след.   
  
– У тебя есть фонарик? – спросил Стайлз, с любопытством заглянув ему через плечо. В темном коридоре послышалось его эхо.   
  
– Да, в багажнике. Надо было сразу взять, – с легким сожалением ответил Дерек и оглянулся на оставленную Камаро.   
  
– Пфф, – Стайлз достал мобильник, что-то пощелкал и загорелась вспышка, освещая коридор на пару метров вперед. – Иди за мной.   
  
Стайлз подсвечивая себе под ноги начал спускаться по ступенькам, но Дерек тут же дернул его за куртку назад, отобрал телефон и пошел первым, чувствуя слабый отголосок удовлетворения.  
  
– Хей! Чувак! Где твои манеры? – воскликнул Стайлз, нарочито громко топая сзади, и он бы вероятно еще что-то сказал, но тут Дерек ощутил такую сильную волну страха, что волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он резко обернулся, и в этот момент Стайлз заорал, подскочив ближе к Дереку.   
  
Тот посветил ему под ноги и усмехнулся, увидев дохлую крысу, на которую Стайлз наступил. Ее брюхо лопнуло и оттуда вылились протухшие кишки. Запах был  _сказочный_.  
  
– Блядь! Блядь! – Стайлз провел руками по лицу и злобно взглянул на Дерека. – Только скажи что-нибудь. Только попробуй.   
  
Он снисходительно посмотрел в ответ, развернулся и пошел дальше по узкому коридору, затянутому паутиной и воняющему сыростью, крысиным пометом и тухлятиной, в которую вляпался Стайлз. Они шли молча несколько минут, а потом Стайлз не выдержал.  
  
– Ты уверен, что это место подойдет для полнолуния? Тут слишком стремно и темно. И воняет… Хотя да. Конечно, подойдет.   
  
– Здесь должен быть генератор.   
  
– О, это многое меняет.   
  
– Стайлз, кончай ныть. Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я взял тебя с собой, – Дерек остановился возле одной из дверей, открыл ее и вошел. Расположение кладовки он запомнил верно. Дизельный электрогенератор стоял на прежнем месте, а в углу, подальше от него, нашлись три канистры с топливом. Помещение было достаточно просторным, но темнота скрадывала пространство.  
  
– Папа не отпустил бы тебя одного, – не глядя в его сторону, огрызнулся Стайлз и по-хозяйски зашел в кладовку.   
  
– И разговора на кухне я, наверное, не слышал, – кивнул Дерек, вспоминая какие сумасшедшие аргументы приводил Стайлз, чтобы ему можно было сунуться с Дереком в подвалы сгоревшего дома, который власти решили снести.   
  
– Неа, – согласился он, разглядывая генератор, а потом обернулся: – Он работает?  
  
– Должен, – пожал плечами Дерек и подошел ближе. – Посвети мне.  
  
Он отдал Стайлзу мобильник, закатал рукава свитера и присел на корточки. Генератор был весь покрыт плотным слоем пыли, спрятавшей едва заметные надписи и рычажки. Дерек стер пыль с главной панели, прочитал обозначения над рычажками и проверил, залито ли топливо. Бак оказался пуст.   
  
– Ну? – с интересом спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек выпрямился и отряхнул руки.   
  
Он не ответил на вопрос. Взял одну канистру, залил топливо в бак, отставил ее в сторону, снова присел на корточки, все еще раз проверил и включил. Вначале раздалось громкое тарахтение. Стайлз отступил к стене, но Дерек не сдвинулся с места, следя за стрелкой, показывающей напряжение. Когда она зафиксировалась в одном положении, в коридоре вспыхнул свет, а жуткий шум генератора начал спадать на монотонное гудение.   
  
– Так-то лучше, – хмыкнул Стайлз, выключая мобильник и убирая его в карман. Дерек посмотрел на него снизу вверх и мысленно пожелал себе терпения. После регенерации он не особо бодро себя чувствовал, хотел нормально выспаться и еще раз поесть. А в Стайлза словно свой персональный генератор бодрости был где-то встроен. У Дерека он вызывал сейчас те же чувства, что вызывает слишком яркий электрический свет, который включили без предупреждения. Перехватив его взгляд, Стайлз нахмурился и спросил: – Что?  
  
– Ничего.  
  
Он встал, отряхнул ладони и вышел в коридор. Стайлз поплелся следом.   
  
– Я не помню, сколько здесь комнат, – сказал он задумчиво.   
  
– Пять и кладовка, – ответил Дерек, подошел к одной из дверей, потянул на себя, и она с противным металлическим скрежетом открылась.   
  
Стайлз нырнул у Дерека под рукой и первым вошел в помещение. Комната была не особо просторной. Кладовка казалась и то больше. Дерек включил свел, но лампочка вспыхнула и погасла. Тогда он открыл дверь шире, чтобы свет из коридора попадал в комнату хотя бы частично.   
  
Напротив входа, у стены, была установлена решетка, с которой свисали цепи, стены все были исцарапаны и кое-где красовались выбоины, как от удара кулаком.   
  
– Это для Айзека, – кивнул Стайлз, оглядев внимательным взглядом помещение, и направился к выходу. – И лампочку можно не менять.   
  
Дерек покачал головой, но пошел за ним.   
  
– Тебе он так не нравится?   
  
– Мне на него пофиг, – пожал плечами Стайлз, останавливаясь возле следующей двери. Он схватился за металлическую ручку, уперся ногой в стену и со всей силы потянул, краснея с каждой секундой все больше. Дерек сложил руки на груди, умиленно наблюдая за происходящим, и тихо шмыгнул носом. Стайлз покосился на него и разом помрачнел. – Ну что опять не так?  
  
– Попробуй сначала отодвинуть защелку.  
  
Стайлз опустил глаза и раздосадовано поджал губы.   
  
– Конечно, – нарочито вежливым тоном ответил он, отодвинул толстую защелку и без особых усилий открыл дверь.  
  
Минут через десять они закончили осмотр оставшихся комнат, и Стайлз распределил их между всеми бетами. Досталось даже Джексону. Дерек никак это не комментировал, поскольку в любом случае все выйдет совсем не так. Да и Стайлз в этом вопросе был лишен права голоса. Дерек обещал мистеру Стилински, что оставит Стайлза дома и не потащит с собой в полнолуние. Вот это обещание ему далось легко. Ему будет совсем не до Стайлза в ту ночь.   
  
– Круто, – улыбнулся он, глядя на Дерека, закрывающего самую массивную металлическую дверь. Она была круглая и запиралась, как сейф в банке. – Надо будет захватить чего-нибудь пожрать.   
  
– Куда? – не понял Дерек.   
  
– Сюда. В полнолуние, – пояснил Стайлз, приваливаясь к стене напротив.  
  
– Тебя здесь не будет.  
  
– Почему? Я хочу! Это первое полнолуние моего лучшего друга! Я хочу поучаствовать, – Стайлз нахмурился, как ребенок, которого лишили сладкого. Дерек скривился, заметив это выражение. Он его терпеть не мог. Сколько раз он видел его, пока жил вместе с ними, не сосчитать. И это никогда не работало, как бы усиленно Стайлз не старался. Не работало и бесило.   
  
– Тебя здесь не будет, – начиная злиться, медленно и доходчиво произнес Дерек.  
  
– Почему? – повторил Стайлз, оттолкнулся от стены и приблизил свое лицо к нему. – Ты же здесь будешь. Мне ничто не угрожает.   
  
– Я обещал твоему отцу, что тебя не будет здесь в полнолуние, – прежним тоном повторил Дерек, игнорируя то, как близко их со Стайлзом лица. На краткий миг он искренне захотел снова стать невидимым, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к нему. От этой мысли стало жарко, а пульс участился. И не у него одного, если слух Дерека его не подводил.  
  
– Вечно так, – раздраженно выдохнул Стайлз и первым отвел взгляд. – Как что-то интересное, так Стайлз под замком.   
  
– Если бы это было правдой, проблем бы с тобой не было, – Дерек закатил глаза и развернул его к выходу.   
  
– Ты меня все так же бесишь, если честно, – поделился с ним Стайлз, не оглядываясь. – Ничего не поменялось.   
  
– Раньше мы неплохо ладили, – усмехнулся Дерек, заходя в кладовку. Он подошел к генератору, проверил, сколько топлива сгорело, и выключил его. Все тут же погрузилось во тьму. Дерек почти на ощупь дошел до коридора и закрыл дверь кладовки. Он чувствовал Стайлза рядом, но не мог его разглядеть. – Включи мобильник.   
  
– А так слабо вывести? – фыркнул тот.  
  
– Неслабо, но не хочется слушать твои вопли, когда ты снова испугаешься мышки.   
  
– Это была здоровенная дохлая крыса.  
  
– Обосраться от страха можно.   
  
Дерек услышал рядом тяжелый вздох, шорох куртки, и почти сразу вспыхнула подсветка телефона. Стайлз зашел в меню, полистал странички с приложениями, и вспышка снова загорелась наподобие фонарика.   
  
– Все ради тебя, – Стайлз похлопал Дерека по плечу и пошел вперед. – Только не наложи в штаны, пожалуйста. А то в твоем возрасте уже стыдно.   
  
Дерек нагнал его и не сильно пихнул в затылок.   
  
– Эй!  
  
– Шевели ногами, Стайлз, – улыбнулся ему Дерек, чувствуя себя на удивление отдохнувшим и зарядившимся, будто фосфорный ночник, простоявший целый день на солнцепеке.   
  


  
  
Лунный свет падал на лицо, не давая уснуть. Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок, подставляя пока еще не полной луне затылок. В голове царил хаос. Стайлз никак не мог прекратить думать обо всем, что случилось.   
  
Айзека выпустили на следующий день ближе к полудню. Как и предполагал отец, экспертиза показала, что причиной смерти стали нанесенные животным раны. Больше оснований для задержания Айзека у полиции не было. С этим фактом не смог поспорить даже детектив. Охотники проводили Айзека от самого участка до школы. Вот Стайлз бы с чистой совестью прогулял школу на его месте, но идти тому было некуда, поэтому ничего другого не осталось. С другой же стороны, Айзек поступил верно, стараясь держаться поближе к большим скоплениям людей и не оставаться одному. Крис Арджент вместе со своими головорезами только этого и ждали.   
  
В школе Стайлз вместе со Скоттом, Эрикой и Бойдом объяснили Айзеку положение вещей. Рассказ об охотниках его мало тронул. Он вообще был как не живой. Меланхолично жевал шоколадку и запивал ее газировкой, пока Стайлз распинался и про полнолуние, выпавшее на эти выходные, и про Дерека, который обязательно поможет, и про чокнутых близнецов, являющимися членами стаи альф. А Айзек бездумно смотрел ему в глаза и даже не кивал. Более-менее он взбодрился, когда Скотт пообещал, что возьмет охотников на себя и отведет от него подозрения. Вот тогда Айзек впервые прервал свое молчание и поинтересовался, как он это сделает. Скотт отмахнулся, видимо, не желая говорить при Эрике с Бойдом, и пожал плечами.   
  
Про способ отвлечения Айзек догадался в следующем перерыве. Скотт подошел к Эллисон спросить про какую-то книгу – Стайлз не расслышал – и заодно поинтересовался насчет вечеринки у Лидии. Эллисон улыбалась так, что на ее щечках появились милые ямочки, глаза блестели, будто ей только что подарили щенка, о котором она мечтала, а расстояние между ней и Скоттом как-то слишком быстро сокращалось. Это было хорошо. Значит, Скотт вошел в доверие, сделался безобидным другом. Ну, по крайней мере, скоро им станет. Стайлз не сомневался в этом ни на секунду. Дружелюбие, отсутствие злобы и искренность всегда были ярко выраженными чертами характера Скотта. Как большой, добрый щенок. Хотя… теперь уже волчонок.   
  
– Так вот какой ваш план, – Айзек подошел к Стайлзу со спины.   
  
– Ага.  
  
– Дерьмо, а не план, – скривился он и ушел в другую сторону.   
  
Стайлзу было глубоко насрать на мнение Айзека по этому вопросу. Чего он так взбесился, ради его же задницы стараются? А вот Скотт сильно загнался, когда Стайлз пересказал ему их с Айзеком разговор. Вникать в тонкости этих отношений желания не было, поэтому пришлось махнуть на них рукой и дать Скотту возможность самому это разрулить. Стайлз испытывал слабый отголосок ревности, ведь до всей этой истории они со Скоттом были всегда вместе – в школе, после школы, в выходные. А почти сразу после укуса Скотт отдалился от него и стал больше времени проводить с Айзеком. Стайлз ждал, когда же друг к нему придет с грандиозной новостью, что стал оборотнем, но так и не дождался. Поэтому он не особо интересовался, чем закончилось выяснение отношений, а некая его часть желала, чтобы они разругались совсем, но Дерек, проследивший на всякий случай за Айзеком, сказал, что к вечеру он вернулся к Скотту домой.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз перевернулся обратно и уставился немигающим взглядом на белую с серыми пятнами луну. На небе в эту ночь было на удивление много облаков и они скрадывали ровные контуры луны, но Стайлз знал, что сегодня она еще не полная, погрызенная. Сегодня она не так сильно действует на оборотней. Вот завтрашней ночью все будет совсем иначе. Тетя Талия говорила, что в полнолуния воздух накаляется, от любого живого существа фонит напряжением, а звериные инстинкты обостряются. Сдержаться и не натворить глупостей в такие моменты очень сложно. А еще она всегда тихо и как-то значимо добавляла, что в полнолуния легче  _дышать_.  
  
В коридоре раздались шаги, и через несколько секунд дверь в комнату Стайлза открылась. Он вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний и попыток восстановить почти забытые ощущения от прикосновения родных. Стайлз любил проводить время в доме Хейлов, и ему всегда там были рады.  
  
– Как прошло? – спросил он, зная, что вошел Дерек. Ему даже оборачиваться не пришлось.  
  
– Скотт отвез Эллисон домой, – сказал Дерек, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Он подошел к окну, через которое внутрь проникал холодный ночной воздух, и опустил его. Задрал голову и некоторое время смотрел на луну. – Эрику и Бойда никто не пригласил. Айзек не пошел, решив помочь матери Скотта с ужином. Джексон заехал, но почти сразу ушел. К Лидии начал подкатывать Брайен из команды по лакроссу.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул и облизал губы, затем поймал внимательный взгляд Дерека и решил пояснить:  
  
– Ты уже в курсе таких тонкостей. Вписываешься…  
  
– О, заткнись, – перебил его Дерек, снова отворачиваясь к окну и пытаясь спрятать улыбку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
С тяжелым вздохом Стайлз перекатился на спину, продолжая смотреть на Дерека. На нем не было куртки, скрывающей накачанные руки, и отвести взгляд куда-либо становилось почти невозможным. Майка, то ли серая, то ли болотного цвета – Стайлз никак не мог разобрать в темноте, – совсем не помогала. Сглотнув и задумчиво облизав сухие губы, Стайлз ответил:  
  
– Нормально. Крайне раздосадован, что не попал на вечеринку  _Лидии Мартин_ , но… нормально.  
  
Дерек взглянул на него и нахмурился:   
  
– Ты врешь.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Да, Стайлз, ты врешь, – уверенно сказал Дерек и подошел к кровати, загораживая свет, падающий блекло-серым пятном на лицо.  
  
– Не вру, – раздраженно скривился Стайлз. – Ты же слышишь мое…  
  
– Ты можешь обманывать так Скотта или кого-нибудь другого, – перебил его Дерек. – Со мной этот номер больше не пройдет.   
  
Стайлз смотрел ему в лицо несколько секунд, пытаясь подобрать аргумент, чтобы сменить тему, но понял, что момент упущен, и поджал губы, отворачиваясь. Сейчас Дерек снова бесил тем, что лезет не в свое дело. В его отсутствие Стайлзу никто не компостировал мозг, никто не пытался влезть туда, куда не просят. Если бы ему хотелось, он пришел и рассказал сам. Стайлз никогда не жаловался и не ныл, и сейчас не собирался.   
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек присел на край кровати, и Стайлз от него отодвинулся, чтобы избежать прикосновения. Кожа была словно наэлектризованная с самого вечера, когда они вернулись из подвала сгоревшего дома.  
  
На него тоже действовали полнолуния, поскольку в нем была и кровь Хейлов, но в этот раз все обострилось слишком сильно. Дитон, к которому он заехал после школы, объяснил это элементарным откатом. Стайлз сильно перенервничал в последние дни, а еще ему пришлось воспользоваться своей силой, что было весьма не просто – сложно напиться водой из едва приоткрытой бутылки. Капли дразняще падают на язык, совсем не утоляя жажду, и приходится долго терпеть, чтобы сделать полноценный глоток. Так и у него с его способностями. Дитон сказал, что ему станет легче через пару дней после полнолуния. Но ведь до этого еще нужно было как-то дожить, черт возьми!  
  
– Выкладывай все как есть, – от Дерека не укрылась его попытка избежать прикосновения, но трогать он больше не стал.   
  
– Все в порядке, чувак. Отвали, – скривился Стайлз, продолжая буравить взглядом стену. – Вообще, вали спать.   
  
– Ты бесишь, – поделился с ним Дерек и усмехнулся. – Никуда я не свалю. Выкладывай.   
  
– Не буду я ничего выкладывать. Все в порядке со…  
  
– Еще раз скажешь, что у тебя все в порядке, получишь по губам.  
  
Стайлз застыл, сглотнул и перевел на него полный неверия взгляд.  
  
– Ты нормальный? – недоумевая, спросил он. Губы зачесались, а по телу пробежала неприятная дрожь. Она была некомфортной и волнующей одновременно. – Какого хрена? Вали отсюда.   
  
Дерек наклонился к его лицу, упираясь локтем в кровать, и тихим, вкрадчивым тоном спросил:  
  
– Я должен свалить, потому что… – он замолчал и повернул голову немного в сторону, как будто прислушиваясь. Все это было настолько показательно, что Стайлза затопило густое, вязкое негодование.  
  
– Потому что я в порядке! – рявкнул он, и тут же получил по губам. Совсем не сильно, но это было несколько неожиданно. Стайлз не думал, что Дерек его действительно шлепнет.   
  
– Я же предупредил.  
  
Стайлз потянулся к тумбочке и включил лампу, затем сел, отодвигаясь к стене, и прижал к себе ноги. Губы обжигало зудом, к щекам прилила кровь, а кожа стала едва уловимо покалывать при любом контакте с тканью. Стайлз несколько мучительно долгих секунд смотрел на свои голые коленки и сожалел, что не укрылся одеялом как обычно. Пусть ему было бы плохо и даже почти больно, но Дерек тогда бы не видел крупные мурашки на открытых участках тела.   
  
– Ты замерз? – с ноткой беспокойства спросил Дерек, а потом позвал его почти беспомощно: –  _Стайлз_.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и сильно укусил себя за подушечку большого пальца. Отвечать по-прежнему не хотелось, но Дерек смотрел так, словно ему действительно было важно знать. От этой мысли в груди растекся жар, будто спящий вулкан все же оказался разбужен и украсил все вокруг себя красной и темно-оранжевой лавой.  
  
– Заболел? – с сомнением в голосе продолжил допрос Дерек и потянулся, чтобы потрогать лоб. Стайлз увернулся от прикосновения и отрицательно помотал головой. – Тогда что?  
  
– Так бывает, – он пожал плечами, почти не обращая внимания на противное ощущение, появившееся, когда футболка проехалась по коже при движении. – Иногда.   
  
– Из-за чего?   
  
Стайлз скривился и резким движением зачесал пальцами волосы назад, царапая короткими ногтями кожу головы.   
  
– Слишком много использовал силу, перенервничал, и еще вдобавок полнолуние.   
  
– Полнолуние? – нахмурился Дерек, придвигаясь ближе. Стайлз ревниво следил за расстоянием между ними, с сожалением наблюдая, как оно все быстрее сокращается.  
  
– Да, прикинь, – вскинул брови Стайлз и провел языком по кромке зубов, будто проверяя не выросли ли клыки. В его чертовой жизни может случиться всякое. – Полнолуние на меня тоже действует. Оно вроде как действует на всех, но в разной степени.   
  
Дерек отвел на пару секунд взгляд, а затем снова на него посмотрел:  
  
– И как оно действует на тебя?  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться и унять участившийся пульс.   
  
– Если у меня получается уснуть в эту ночь, – спокойным и серьезным голосом начал он, разглядывая свой стол и лежащий на нем ноут, – мне снятся сны.   
  
– Какие?   
  
Стайлз мельком взглянул на него и повел головой немного в сторону, словно забывшись, и улыбнулся уголком губ.   
  
– Как я приманиваю волка, – тихим, немного хриплым голосом ответил он и громко фыркнул: – Бред.  
  
– Как ты его приманиваешь? – севшим голосом спросил Дерек. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него, перестав улыбаться, и напрягся, заметив, как Дерек побледнел. Он опустил голову, и стало сложно понять, злился он или нет.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Как ты его приманиваешь? – повторил Дерек свой вопрос, поднимая на Стайлза внимательный взгляд.   
  
– По-разному, – смешался он, невольно отодвинувшись подальше. Этот спокойный, уверенный взгляд странно давил, от него внутри все переворачивалось, а мурашки на коже стали еще крупнее.   
  
– Расскажи, – тем же тоном попросил Дерек. – Когда тебе начали сниться эти сны? Они всегда были или появились после какого-то события?   
  
Стайлз застыл, глядя ему в глаза и отдаленно начиная понимать, куда он клонит.   
  
– Они появились, когда ты стал альфой, – уверенно произнес Стайлз. Скрывать ему было нечего, а разобраться в ситуации хотелось и самому. – Мама умерла, и на следующее полнолуние мне приснился первый сон.   
  
– Как ты  _приманивал_? – продолжил допытываться Дерек.   
  
– Это всегда происходит по-разному, – Стайлз набрал в грудь воздуха и выдохнул. – Иногда я стою на дороге и жду. У меня от ладоней идет тепло, как от огня. И знаешь, это очень крутое ощущение. Я на сто процентов уверен, что волк меня чувствует, и я показываю ему ладони… как бы говоря, что ему не наврежу. Иногда я сижу в лесу и упираюсь ладонями в холодную землю. Тогда в руках отдается слабая пульсация, как будто от чьего-то бега. Ну, знаешь, когда в фильмах случается какой-то глобальный пиздец, типа нашествия инопланетных тварей, и земля дрожит, мелкие камешки подпрыгивают… Короче, здесь происходит так же. Только ощущения более глубокие и мягкие. Стук его лап, как сердцебиение.  
  
Дерек прищурился и кивнул. Он, кажется, даже не моргал все это время. Стайлз поежился, чувствуя, как сосет под ложечкой. Об этих снах он никому раньше не рассказывал, и наткнуться на такого  _благодарного_  слушателя оказалось неожиданность. Приятной или нет – пока было не ясно.  
  
– А несколько раз мне снилось, как будто я лежу в холодной воде и слышу вой. Но нечетко, а так, как это обычно происходит под водой, – Стайлз покрутил пальцем возле уха. – Как через затычки, понимаешь?  
  
– Ага, – подал голос Дерек.   
  
– Правда, такие сны были только в самом начале. Первые пять-семь полнолуний. Я уже не помню, что в тот раз было с ладонями – шло от них тепло или нет, – сказал Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом, сильно зажмурился и надавил на глаза пальцами, пытаясь вытащить себя из марева ощущений этих снов. Воспоминания о них были очень хорошими и красочными.   
  
– А что в последнее время?   
  
– М? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, хмурясь от прыгающих пятен перед глазами. Надавил слишком сильно.   
  
– Какой вариант приманивания волка снится тебе в последнее время? – терпеливо повторил Дерек.  
  
– Первый. С дорогой, – не задумываясь, ответил Стайлз. – Последние несколько лет он повторяется чаще всего. Иногда появляется лес, но… С дорогой самый крутой.   
  
Дерек как-то грустно улыбнулся и повернулся к окну. Его плечи ссутулились, а сам он разом потух. Пропал тот запал, которого побаивался Стайлз, и с которым Дерек шлепнул его по губам.   
  
– Эй, – Стайлз тихо позвал его, а затем пересел ближе и попробовал заглянуть в лицо, но Дерек отвернулся. – Дерек, ты чего?  
  
Тот плавно поднялся, направился к двери и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.   
  
– Да ты издеваешься что ли? – крикнул ему вслед Стайлз, схватил коробку с салфетками с пола и запустил ею в закрывшуюся дверь. – Я думал, ты хотел поговорить, придурок!  
  
Он притих и начал вслушиваться в появившееся где-то в коридоре движение, затем послышались уверенные шаги и дверь его комнаты раскрылась. Хорошо, что Стайлз не запустил чем-то еще. Например, стоявшей рядом с кроватью кедой.   
  
– Стайлз, в чем дело? – раздраженно спросил заспанный отец.   
  
– Ни в чем. Мы с Дереком кое-что обсуждали, – нервно улыбнувшись, ответил Стайлз. – А он свалил на самом интересном. Как обычно.   
  
Он хотел еще сказать про то, что сваливать у Дерека получается почти профессионально, но не стал. У отца на лице появилось такое выражение, будто Стайлз его обругал – сконфуженное, грустное и даже в некоторой степени затравленное. Стайлзу сдавило горло невидимыми пальцами, не давая дышать.   
  
– Пап? – осторожно позвал он и начал вставать с кровати, совершенно не обращая внимания на дискомфорт. – Пап…  
  
– Ведите себя тише, ладно? – теперь он снова взял себя в руки и выглядел как обычно. Только взгляд выдавал его. В нем сквозила тоска. – Я пытаюсь спать.   
  
– Ладно, – сорвавшимся голосом пообещал Стайлз. Время будто остановилось, давая возможность всласть насладиться моментом. Жгучий стыд затопил от кончиков ушей до самых ступней.   
  
Отец кивнул, скованно улыбнулся и вышел, закрыв дверь. Стайлз тихонько скатился с кровати и подкрался к двери, приоткрыл ее немного и прислушался к шороху доносящемуся из ванной. Отец открыл шкафчик, высыпал, судя по характерному звуку, таблетки и включил воду. Прошла минута, а может быть, и две, шум воды прекратился, отец вернулся в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.   
  
Стайлз уперся лбом в стену рядом с косяком и сильно зажмурился. Отец редко пил таблетки, и чаще всего это было снотворное, чтобы нормально выспаться перед работой. Наверняка сейчас он тоже его принял. Из-за того, что они с Дереком шумели.   
  
Тихонько простонав, Стайлз ударился лбом об стену несколько раз, выскользнул в коридор, прокрался к комнате Дерека и толкнул дверь.   
  
– Тебе лучше сейчас идти спать, – ровным, без единого намека на эмоции голосом произнес тот.   
  
– Я сдохну, но не засну, – шепотом ответил Стайлз, осторожно закрыл дверь, и его затопил страх вперемешку с волнением, когда он повернул замок. Ладони и подмышки вспотели, по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, противный озноб никуда не делся. Как и неконтролируемое желание узнать все прямо сейчас. – Ты свалил.   
  
– Разве не ты этого хотел? – шепотом спросил Дерек. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел на Стайлза с холодным безразличием. На нем были только трусы.  
  
– Это было до того, как я вывернул тебе… – Стайлз подавился словом «душа» и махнул рукой, желая, чтобы Дерек сам все додумал, – все.   
  
Он подошел к кровати, потоптался немного, а потом сложил руки на груди и требовательно посмотрел Дереку в глаза. Свет от уличного фонаря желтым пятном ложился прямо на его лицо, позволяя Стайлзу лучше рассмотреть упрямую линию губ и слегка вздернутый подбородок.   
  
– Почему ты ушел? – стараясь говорить тише, спросил он. – Потому что понял, что это ты тот волк? Или что?  
  
– Да, – неожиданно быстро признался Дерек, продолжая смотреть на Стайлза с прежним выражением на лице.   
  
– И?  
  
– Что и?  
  
– Ты…– Стайлз замолчал, сглотнул, вытянул губы, раздумывая, как бы правильнее сформулировать, а потом плюнул и спросил как есть: – Ты злишься?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Но я это не контролирую! – непозволительно громко для их ситуации сказал Стайлз и тут же поджал губы от досады.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Тогда какого хрена у тебя такая рожа? – снова не выдержал он и взмахнул руками, не зная, как еще выразить свои эмоции по этому поводу. Дерек опять начинал бесить. Блядь, они еще даже толком не общались! А уже кулаки чесались съездить ему по небритой роже.   
  
– Я злюсь на себя, – спокойно ответил Дерек и закрыл глаза, будто собираясь спать.   
  
– Чего? – не понял он. – Ты-то тут при чем?  
  
Дерек молчал некоторое время, и Стайлз уселся на его кровать, устав ждать ответа стоя, и тем самым показывая, что никуда не уйдет.  
  
– У меня не получилось бы уйти, – ответил он, наконец. – Как бы я этого не хотел. Меня тянет сюда. Я думал, что дело в самом городе, в месте, где жила моя стая, но  _это ты_.   
  
Стайлза обдало жаром. Он приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание и ускоряется пульс, и не мог оторвать взгляда от спокойного лица Дерека. Тот по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами и не шевелился. Если бы и дальше молчал, можно было подумать, будто он спит.  
  
– А я тебе сразу говорил, что идея с твоим бегством дерьмо, – стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко, сказал Стайлз. – Надо чаще меня слушать.   
  
Дерек открыл глаза, резко сел и схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и уложил на спину, нависнув сверху. Стайлз охнул от неожиданности и уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, разглядывая исказившееся лицо. Глаза у Дерека полыхнули несколько раз красным, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая человеческие зубы, а черты лица заострились, сделались хищными.   
  
– Ты и сейчас меня приманиваешь, – прошептал он Стайлзу, обдавая горячим дыханием губы и подбородок. Голос у него исказился, как при сильном всплеске альфа-силы, и у Стайлза волосы на затылке встали дыбом. – Ты теплый. Я хочу тебя касаться.   
  
Дерек был словно не в себе, но Стайлзу стало абсолютно наплевать. Он провел ладонями по его лицу, скользнул по волосам, зачесывая их назад, и надавил на затылок, заставляя наклониться ниже. Дыхание у Дерека стало тяжелым, он глухо зарычал, все еще сопротивляясь.   
  
– Мне так хочется забрать тебя себе, – тем же голосом произнес он, зажмуриваясь как от сильно боли. Слова давались ему с трудом. Было видно, насколько ему сейчас тяжело, насколько сложно сдерживать себя и с каким старанием он делает это. А Стайлза от этого переполняло слепое, безумное счастье и удовольствие.   
  
– Наши желания совпадают, – хрипло сказал он, приподнял голову и первым поцеловал Дерека в губы. Тот сначала замер, а потом подался вперед, заставляя его снова лечь на подушку и перехватывая инициативу. Поцелуй вышел кусачим и совсем не нежным. От него тут же заболели губы, а кожа, раздраженная щетиной и чужими прикосновениями, и вовсе полыхала огнем. У Стайлза болело все тело, сводило короткими судорогами мышцы ног, рук и спины, но он не мог оторваться от того, что так сильно и давно хотел.   
  
– Тебе больно, – отклонился Дерек, обеспокоенно разглядывая его лицо.   
  
– Пофиг, – облизнул губы Стайлз и приподнял голову: – Иди сюда.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек уклонился от поцелуя и сел. Развел ноги Стайлза в стороны и пододвинул к себе так, словно проделывал это тысячу раз.  
  
У Стайлза начал вставать член, яйца потяжелели, и, вопреки мелькнувшему смущению, он только шире развел ноги, желая показать себя всего. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек на него смотрел. Он всегда этого желал, но теперь это начало осуществляться, и ничего более пьянящего Стайлз в своей жизни еще не испытывал.  
  
– Я заберу ее у тебя.  
  
Дерек огладил голые ноги Стайлза, навалился сверху и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Стайлз приоткрыл рот и обвел языком губы.  
  
– Сучонок, – с нескрываемым одобрением сказал Дерек.   
  
Стайлз хотел ему ответить, но смог только простонать, чувствуя, как неприятная часть его привычного уже озноба уходит, оставляя сладкую истому. Дерек наклонился и мазнул своими губами по его. Стайлз попытался лизнуть его, показывая, что хочет поцелуй, но Дерек увернулся, дразнил. Он начал медленно покачиваться вперед-назад, проезжаясь своим вставшим членом по его, но не предпринимал попыток сделать что-то большее. А Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что действительно не хочет сейчас большего. Тело было не против прикосновений, болезненно будоражащих, но мозгом он понимал, что сейчас не время.  
  
Когда боль ушла полностью, превратив Стайлза в беззащитный комок нервных окончаний, Дерек уложил его на бок, устроился сзади и укрыл их обоих одеялом.   
  
– Спи, – шепнул он на ухо и поцеловал куда-то в затылок, затем обнял и тяжело вздохнул.   
  
– Ты же меня хочешь, – с вопросительными нотками произнес Стайлз. Его грызло любопытство, внутри клубился восторг, ужас и сводящее мышцы желание. Ему хотелось говорить и одновременно закрыть себе рот обеими руками, чтобы не издать ни звука.   
  
– Я ничего не сделаю, когда за стенкой спит твой отец, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
  
– Он принял снотворное. Он ничего не услышит, – продолжить подначивать Стайлз, сам не зная, для чего. Он был полностью согласен с Дереком, но заткнуться было выше его сил.   
  
– Нет, – вздохнул Дерек и сжал Стайлза сильнее. – Спи, Стайлз.  
  
Он улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и потерся задницей о словно каменный член, услышал, как Дерек рвано выдохнул, и накрыл его руку своей. Сон долго не шел, и первые минуты тишины оказались настолько тягостными, настолько давящими и напряженными, что Стайлз едва сумел заставить себя не ерзать, чтобы лишний раз не тереться об Дерека или о постель. Некоторое время Стайлз еще чувствовал жар на коже, но постепенно ощущения успокоились, притухли, как остывающие угли – стоит ветру подуть, как они накаляются, сквозь них прорываются языки пламени, но вот ветер затихает, и они вновь становятся серыми и будто холодными.   
  
В какой-то момент все мысли в голове затихли, ладони «нагрелись», как во сне, и Стайлз уснул. А проснулся он утром один и в своей кровати от того, что отец тихонько заглянул в комнату, чтобы его проверить.   
  


  
  
Скотт с сомнением посмотрел на цепи, свисающие с решетки комнаты, выделенной ему на эту ночь.   
  
– И это действительно так необходимо? – с нескрываемым скепсисом спросил он у Дерека. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
– Хочешь кого-нибудь убить?   
  
– Не хочу.   
  
– Это сейчас не хочешь, – Дерек улыбнулся уголком губ и кивнул в сторону решетки. Скотт немного потоптался, но все же послушался и направился к стене.  
  
– Если бы я тебя не знал с детства, то послал бы на хрен, – недовольно пробубнил он, позволяя Дереку себя пристегивать. Тот ничего на это не ответил, застегнул наручники и подергал за цепь, проверяя ее прочность. Сюрпризы сегодня никому не были нужны.   
  
– Почему мы должны быть в разных комнатах? – сведя брови, спросил Айзек. Если днем он еще казался более или менее пришедшим в себя, то теперь осунулся, побледнел, словно его обмазали белилами, а взгляд сделался затравленным и диким.   
  
– Потому что это ваше первое полнолуние и ни у кого из вас нет якоря, за который вы могли бы зацепиться, – в сотый, кажется, раз объяснил Дерек, отходя от Скотта и окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Вроде ничего не пропустил. – И есть большая вероятность, что вы друг друга перебьете, если окажетесь запертыми в одной комнате.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Айзека и показал ему рукой на выход. Комната с перегоревшей лампочкой, которую они забыли поменять, досталась все же Скотту. Айзек сюда даже не зашел. Только головой отрицательно покачал и отступил к стене, напрягшись и явно собираясь защищаться, если кто-то попробует его запихнуть в эту комнату насильно. Но Дерек не был Стайлзом и даже в шутку не стал так делать. Вот Стайлз бы смог. Дерек к этому моменту разобрался, что испытывает Стайлз к своим друзьям, которым пытается помочь. Единственный, о ком он печется из всей этой компании – Скотт. Все остальные шли как приятный, но безразличный по большому счету бонус. Стайлз махнул бы на них рукой, если не был сыном шерифа полиции Бикон-Хиллз и не волновался за отца.   
  
– Удачи, – тихо сказал Скотт, когда Дерек развернулся к двери и собрался ее закрыть. Пятно света на полу не дотягивалось до решетки, поэтому Скотта уже не было видно. Только желтые глаза вспыхнули в темноте.   
  
Айзек отступил в сторону, позволяя Дереку закрыть дверь и огляделся. В его взгляде застыла надежда, словно он желал, что отдельные комнаты закончатся и его отпустят. Идти ему было некуда, но это наверняка его совсем не волновало.   
  
Из-за самой первой двери донеслись громкие удары и разъяренный рык.   
  
– Я думал, та комната пустая, – с удивлением произнес Айзек, а затем бросил на быстрый Дерека взгляд.  
  
– Там Джексон. Очнулся, наверно, – безразлично ответил Дерек и направил Айзека в соседнюю комнату. Здесь горел тусклый желтый свет, а на полу возле стены аккуратной кучкой лежали цепи с наручниками.   
  
– Он захотел прийти? – с еще большим удивлением в голосе спросил Айзек, заходя вместе с Дереком в комнату и подходя к нужной стене. Это помещение его не напрягало. Он не выглядел особо довольным, что придется находиться в закрытом пространстве, но с этим вариантом был согласен.   
  
– Нет, он не соглашался. Мы со Стайлзом его вырубили и привезли сюда, – ответил Дерек и кивнул Айзеку на место у стены. Скоро взойдет полная луна, а до этого нужно проверить все двери еще раз и самому собраться с мыслями. Эту ночь он предпочел бы провести рядом со Стайлзом, а не присматривать за рвущимися наружу и жалобно скулящими бетами.   
  
Дерек пристегнул Айзека цепями и отошел, внимательно осматривая его и прислушиваясь к звукам, наполнившим подвал. В соседней комнате сердцебиение Эрики участилось, она начала тяжело дышать. Айзек это тоже услышал и поднял на Дерека взгляд.   
  
– Уже началось? – тихим и нечетким голосом спросил он. Хоть его глаза и не горели желтым, но вот клыки уже начали давить на губы, вынуждая скалиться. Кожа стала почти мертвенно-бледной и огромные дикие глаза смотрелись жутко.  
  
– Да, почти, – сказал он и вышел в коридор, плотно закрыл дверь и еще раз прислушался. Скотт теребил цепи, проверяя их на прочность, Айзек едва уловимо скреб когтями по каменному полу, Эрика тихонько подвывала, а Джексон ломился и орал во весь голос. Единственным, кто вел себя абсолютно бесшумно, был Бойд.   
  
Дерек быстрым шагом направился к его комнате.   
  
– Вернон? – позвал он через массивную круглую дверь. Выломать такую было бы непростой задачей, но Дерек не беспокоился на этот счет. Бойд никуда не денется до самого утра. Если эта дверь выдерживала альфу большой стаи, то уж укушенного в его первое полнолуние точно выдержит.  
  
– Помоги мне, – послышался приглушенный голос из-за двери.   
  
– Еще рано.  
  
– Дерек, ты обещал, что поможешь.   
  
– Помогу. Позже.   
  
Дерек отошел от двери и направился в сторону кладовки. Стайлз приволок туда раскладной стул, когда они днем заезжали, чтобы оставить канистры с топливом – старое уже никуда не годилось, – и бутылки с водой. Ни сидеть, ни пить Дерек не хотел, но начавшие просыпаться инстинкты не давали покоя.   
  
Он зашел в кладовку, взял с небольшого столика свой мобильник и набрал Стайлза. Прошло гудков десять, прежде чем соединение оказалось прервано. Дерек позвонил еще раз, раздался один гудок, но тут же включилась голосовая почта. Оставлять сообщение он не стал и, положив мобильник на прежнее место, глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь сохранить контроль над своими инстинктами. Внутри скребла тревога, в мысли закралось сомнение – доехал ли вообще Стайлз домой? Но Дерек стиснул зубы, чувствуя усиливающееся давление.   
  
Полная луна освещала землю своим холодным светом. И чтобы это знать, не нужно было выбираться на поверхность. Дерек ощущал это каждой клеточкой тела.   
  
Раздался вой, жалобный, протяжный и агрессивный, обещающий разорвать на клочки первого же встречного. В комнатах почти синхронно лязгнули цепи, послышался звук глухого удара и разъяренный рык. Дерек вышел в коридор, чувствуя, насколько плавными стали собственные движения и насколько легким стало тело. Воздух приобрел совершенно непередаваемый запах, которым невозможно было надышаться. Так пахла свобода, павшие стены контроля и разрешение делать все, что хотелось. Когда Дерек был маленьким, он ассоциировал этот запах с мамой, позволившей ему отпустить все лишнее, стать собой  _настоящим_  и не думать ни о ком другом. Ведь мама присмотрит.   
  
Но теперь Дерек видел разницу. Это было его первое полнолуние в роли настоящего альфы со стаей. Дерек не считал себя альфой этих сопляков, и он опасался, что ничего не сработает, что его обязательно швырнет наверх, к Стайлзу, к частичке его истинной стаи. Сомнения оказались напрасными. Дереку стоило только услышать рвущихся наружу бет, и все встало на свои места. Восприятие происходящего едва уловимо поменялось.  
  
Дерек повел головой, разминая шею, затем стащил майку, намокшую от пота и сковавшую движения, и швырнул ее на пол, проходя мимо дверей, самую малость отпуская контроль. Тело окатило жаркой волной обращения, и Дерек зарычал, приказывая всем заткнуться. Ведь он не разрешал им «отпускать» себя!   
  
Снова послышалось рычание и лязг цепей, будто кто-то рванул на дверь, но его отбросило назад. Дерек повернулся к ближайшей комнате и, припав к полу от буквально подкосившей ноги силы, снова зарычал. Теперь за дверью воцарилась тишина. Эрика, бушевавшая больше всех, успокоилась. Джексон еще выл и скребся, подзывая Дерека, прося его выпустить, обещая быть хорошим и послушным. Но от него настолько несло желанием убить, что Дерек даже не обратил на него внимания. Он подошел к комнате Скотта, прислушался к его возне, недовольно рыкнул, но оставил в покое. Со Скоттом было что-то не так. Он воспринимался не так, как все остальные. Дерек иррационально не хотел с ним связываться, ощущая неясное давление.  
  
Айзек кричал не как волк, а как человек. Он кричал и просил его выпустить, звал Дерека по имени и умолял. Его голос то и дело срывался в вой, а через какое-то время из-за двери послышалось тяжелое дыхание уже обратившегося и полностью потерявшего контроль оборотня. Дерек не стал его трогать. Тем, кто интересовал его больше остальных, оставался Бойд. Он не издал ни звука с тех самых пор, как Дерек приказал им молчать. Но стоило ему подойти ближе к двери, как в нее тут же что-то врезалось. И Дерек против воли осклабился. Этот волк действительно сильный. Он втихую пытался выбить дверь, чтобы выбраться, разорвать горло Дереку и убежать на волю. Маловероятно, что Бойд хотел занять его место и стать альфой. Более того, Дерек был абсолютно уверен, что  _Бойду_  это не нужно. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда справиться с той силой, которую он обрел, получалось через раз. Но он хотел свободы и не желал подчиняться. Приручить такого бету будет весьма непростой задачей, но Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что готов рискнуть.   
  
Он настолько увлекся происходящим в комнатах, что чуть не упустил появившиеся неприятности наверху. К входу в подвал подъехало несколько машин, двигатели никто глушить не стал, а значит, нежданные гости не собирались надолго здесь задерживаться. Дерек рванул по коридору к двери. Она была единственным выходом отсюда, после того как во время пожара завалило коридор, ведущий в дом. 

За спиной снова послышалось рычание. Эрика вновь начала бушевать в своей комнате, почуяв, что альфы больше нет рядом, но Дерек даже не смел обернуться. Он быстро поднялся по лестнице и вышел на улицу, ощущая, как холодный ночной воздух оседает на влажной от пота коже. Его тут же ослепило ярким светом, и он прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
– Так, так, так, – произнес один из гостей, выходя вперед и закрывая собой одну фару внедорожника, слепившую Дерека. – Кто это тут у нас?   
  
– Это Хейл, – ответил другой, женский голос. Очень знакомый голос.   
  
Дерек стиснул зубы, стараясь держать себя в руках. Ему не хотелось находиться здесь. Там, внизу, он был нужнее.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек? – снова спросил мужчина. И теперь Дерек мог его разглядеть. Это был Крис Арджент, родной брат стоящей чуть позади Кейт. Она когда-то давно дружила с Лорой, часто бывала у них в доме и вела себя, как самая настоящая невинная девочка, которой на самом деле не оказалась. Дерек предполагал, что именно она виновна в смерти его близких, но никаких доказательств у него не было. Они с Кейт слишком мало общались.   
  
– Это не ваша забота, – огрызнулся он.   
  
– Как ты груб, – покачала головой Кейт. – Лора бы тебя отшлепала. Жаль, она не слышит.   
  
Дерек сжал кулаки и опустил взгляд, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу ярость. Как ему хотелось разорвать ей горло своими зубами, чтобы почувствовать бьющие в нёбо струйки горячей крови.   
  
– Жаль, – он поднял на нее полный ненависти взгляд и улыбнулся одними уголками губ.   
  
– Ты не ответил, – Крис подозрительно покосился на Кейт, но ничего не сказал ей. Затем посмотрел на Дерека и сжал пистолет в руке. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
– Разгребаю за вами, – в затылок бил лунный свет, и Дерек чувствовал, как медленно, но верно сходит с ума. Его несло, и он едва стоял на ногах. На двух ногах. Ему хотелось обратиться, стать настоящим собой и не думать ни о ком. Потом он бы выпустил этих щенков и показал им, как надо себя вести, а если кто-то из них ослушался, Дерек бы его наказал. Но это было слишком опасно для всех. В округе разгуливали близнецы, на которых тоже действовало полнолуние, и Дерек все больше убеждался, что не отдал бы им этих бет без боя. В нем проснулись инстинкты – защитить этих глупых щенков стало потребностью.  
  
– Что? – опешил Крис. Он качнул головой и Дереку снова в глаза ударил свет фар.   
  
– Разгребаю за вами, – громче повторил Дерек, как будто разговаривал с глухим стариком.   
  
Крис засмеялся и покачал пальцем, указывая на него.  
  
– Шутник?   
  
– Нет, – совершенно серьезно ответил Дерек. – В вашем городе завелись альфы, бездумно набирающие себе стаю, а вы их даже не поймали.   
  
– Альфы? – нахмурилась Кейт.  
  
– Да. Альфа-близнецы из стаи Дюкалиона, – Дерек прищурился, заметив как Кейт с Крисом переглянулись. – Вы знаете их. Не можете не знать.   
  
Охотников было человек десять, все они держали в руках оружие: кто арбалет или лук, кто автомат или пистолет, а кто мерцающий и потрескивающий в темноте шокер. И выглядели они встревоженными, будто только что услышали сенсационные новости.   
  
– А вот об их присутствии вы не знали, – понимающе улыбнулся Дерек, расправляя плечи и уже не дергаясь, когда свет от фары снова ударил в лицо.  
  
– Зачем ты здесь? – хмуро спросил Крис.   
  
– Чтобы помочь волчатам не натворить глупостей в их первое полнолуние, – улыбнулся Дерек, позволяя всплеску альфа-силы просочиться наружу – окрасить радужку глаз, добавить особой интонации голосу. Крис якобы незаметно отступил назад, и поднял пистолет выше. Кейт же напротив с нескрываемой жадностью во взгляде потянулась вперед.   
  
– Значит, у тебя теперь стая? – спросила она.  
  
– Это должно волновать тебя в последнюю очередь, – ответил Дерек.   
  
– Ответь ей, – потребовал один из охотников стоявших рядом с внедорожником.   
  
Дерек перевел на него взгляд и улыбнулся, продолжая разглядывать его волчьим зрением. Охотник попятился и сглотнул, а его пульс участился. Дерек уловил этот звук и сосредоточился на нем, и через несколько секунд на него обрушился стук сердец остальных охотников. Сердце Кейт билось чуть быстрее, чем надо, а вот у Криса заходилось аритмией.   
  
Сзади из тусклого освещения коридора раздался призывный рев Джексона, требующего его выпустить. Охотники схватились за оружие, и даже Кейт отступила, потянувшись к своей кобуре. Рев повторился, затем его подхватила Эрика и Скотт, потом Айзек.   
  
Дерек обвел охотников внимательным взглядом, прикидывая, будут ли они стрелять ему в спину, потом повернулся лицом к распахнутой двери и зарычал. Лопнули очки у мужчины, стоявшего позади всех, и опущенное окно ближайшего внедорожника задрожало. Дерек выпрямился и прислушался. Все стихло.   
  
– Я занят, – огрызнулся он, поворачиваясь к Крису. Тот сглотнул и вскинул подбородок выше.   
  
– Сколько их?   
  
Дерек сжал губы и прищурился, показывая, что разговор закончен. Он не собирался говорить им ни количество бет, ни их имена. Этим подросткам не нужно было лишнее внимание охотников, если они еще не выдали себя.   
  
У Криса зазвонил мобильный, поставленный на режим виброзвонка, и он нехотя отвел от Дерека взгляд и принял вызов.   
  
– Что? – недовольно спросил он. Ему что-то сказали, потому что в следующее мгновение его лицо помрачнело, в глазах появился испуг, а пульс участился еще больше. Он отвернулся от Дерека и стал говорить тихим и злым голосом: – Не подходите к ним близко. Мы сейчас приедем… Тогда уведите оттуда патруль. Лишние жертвы не нужны. Мне плевать, как вы это сделаете. Хоть на буксире!..   
  
Он сбросил звонок и дал знак всем садиться по машинам.  
  
– Что там? – Кейт облизала губы и полностью потеряла к Дереку интерес.   
  
Крис взял ее за плечо и повел к своей машине. Судя по всему, близнецы дали о себе знать. Он ничего не сказал вслух, но что-то написал в своем мобильнике и показал сестре. Дерек, прищурившись, следил за каждым их движением, ожидая, когда они уедут и поблизости не будет больше никого, кто мог бы помешать оставить вход без присмотра и спуститься вниз, где его ждут.  
  
– Как славно, – рассмеялась Кейт, за что заслужила злой взгляд Криса, направившегося к своему внедорожнику, и тут же прикрыла ладошкой рот, взглядом выражая полное подчинение. Она села рядом с Крисом на переднее сиденье и повернулась к Дереку, загадочно улыбаясь.   
  
Кейт коснулась пальцем своих губ, а затем скользнула им по уху. Дерек весь обратился вслух и внимательно смотрел на ее рот.   
  
«Стайлз», – прошептала она, а в следующее мгновение машина круто развернулась и уехала вслед за остальными.   
  
Дерек растерянно осмотрелся и опустил голову, пытаясь снова поймать то состояние эйфории и спокойствия, что было несколько минут назад. Джексон внизу снова завыл, а в дверь комнаты, расположенной в конце коридора, снова и снова бился Бойд. Дерек не мог оставить их так, но…  
  
Он сорвался вниз, добежал до кладовки, схватил мобильный и снова набрал Стайлза. Звонок переадресовался на голосовую почту, и Дерек окаменел, разрываясь от желания остаться здесь и рвануть к Стайлзу, чтобы проверить его. Он прошелся по комнате, бездумно шаря взглядом по углам, вышел в коридор, оглядел покрытые кое-где плесенью сырые стены, прислушался к шорохам и скулежу, и сам вскинул голову и завыл от отчаянья.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз выключил телек и вытянул ноги, сползая по дивану ниже. Плед неудобно скатался под поясницей и задрал футболку с рубашкой, но поправлять было лень. Его снова начало знобить, накатила неприятная сонливость – не уснешь, но и бодрствовать нормально не будешь. Стайлз покосился на лежащий на диване мобильник и отвернулся. Ни отец, ни Дерек не звонили. Тут было три варианта: либо они оба одновременно потеряли свои телефоны, либо у них все хорошо, либо у них все плохо и не до звонков. Стайлз надеялся на второй вариант.   
  
На кухне запищала микроволновка, и он неуклюже поднялся, продолжая кутаться в плед, и поплелся вынимать свою замороженную пиццу, очутившуюся неким магическим (не иначе) образом в их морозилке. Потому что Стайлз не видел ее, когда выгружал продукты. Это была стандартная канадская, которую любил отец и которую ему было нельзя. А Стайлзу можно. Ему сегодня все можно. Его все кинули в одиночестве во время болезни.  
  
Стайлз вытащил из холодильника банку колы, затем открыл микроволновку и втянул носом аппетитный запах горячего теста, сыра, бекона, пепперони и лука.   
  
– Ооо, даа, – облизнувшись, улыбнулся Стайлз и, повязав плед на манер плаща, аккуратно двумя руками поставил тарелку на стол. Рот наполнился слюной, пустой желудок заурчал, и хотелось скорее попробовать, так ли эта пицца хороша, как ее запах. Стайлз отодвинул стул, забрался на него с ногами и открыл банку с колой. В тот момент, когда он подцепил пальцами горячий кусок и поднес ко рту, желая укусить, в комнате зазвонил мобильник. – Отлично! Приятного аппетита, Стайлз!  
  
Тихо рыкнув, он попытался отъехать на стуле, оттолкнувшись от стола, но ножка стула наткнулась на край пледа, и Стайлз полетел спиной на кафельный пол. В голове тут же раздался противный звон и краски стали не такими яркими и четкими.   
  
– Ох блядь, – Стайлз зажмурился и начал выпутываться из пледа, пытаясь встать. Получилось не с первой попытки, но он смог. Выпрямился, держась за ушибленный затылок, и побрел в гостиную, где надрывался мобильник. Идти быстрее было страшно, потому что голова немного кружилась и кто-то несильно раскачивал землю. Когда он добрался до дивана, телефон прекратил звонить и его дисплей погас. Как нарочно. – Что за херь? Вот не позже, не раньше на!..  
  
Стайлз резко замолчал, почувствовав себя крайне странно. Он оглянулся на окно в гостиной, занавешенное белой полупрозрачной легкой занавеской, и прищурился, вглядываясь в полутьму улицы, кое-где освещенной фонарями. С освещением на их улице никогда не было проблем, поскольку здесь жил шериф, но вот в соседнем квартале часто перегорали лампочки. Электрики ссылались на скачки напряжения и в течение нескольких дней заменяли лампочку. Народ, конечно, ворчал, но особо не жаловался. Им хватало уличного освещения, поскольку дома стояли близко друг к другу, чем на их улице. И Стайлз понял, почему ему вдруг стало не по себе. Он не включал свет в гостиной, когда смотрел телек, так как хватало освещения с улицы. Фонарь был в нескольких ярдах от дома. А теперь он погас, и все погрузилось во тьму.  
  
Оглянувшись в сторону кухни, он прикусил щеку и наощупь подобрал свой телефон. Тот завибрировал, мелодия только-только начала звучать, и Стайлз быстро перевел звонящего на голосовую почту, как и все последующие звонки. Запихнул телефон в задний карман джинсов и подошел к окну, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума. Холщовый мешок килограмм на пять, заполненный рябиновым пеплом, стоял возле лестницы у стены. После их с Дереком рассказа об альфах отец притащил его из гаража. И как вовремя.   
  
Стайлз увидел замершую фигуру на подъездной дорожке и сглотнул, пытаясь дышать ровно и спокойно. Он осторожно прокрался к лестнице, раскрыл мешок и набрал две горсти. Затем вернулся к окну и отодвинул занавеску немного в сторону. На подъездной дорожке оказалось пусто. Стайлз перевел дыхание, припоминая, где отец оставил патрульную машину, которая должна была присматривать за порядком на их улице этой ночью, и прикинул, не успеет ли он до нее добраться. Стайлз так упорно высматривал кого-то у дороги, что не обратил внимания на сидящего под окном одного из близнецов, который с любопытством смотрел на него и улыбался.   
  
– Черт! – Стайлз шарахнулся назад, ударился затылком об стену, но едва ли это заметил. Он метнулся к двери, начал сыпать пепел перед порогом, но не успел закончить линию, как дверь резко влетела внутрь, чуть не сбив его самого.   
  
– Привет, – улыбнулся альфа-близнец и не глядя ступил через порог, а за ним зашел и другой. Стайлз попятился к лестнице, но понял, что не успеет и глазом моргнуть, как уже будет лежать с перерезанным горлом.   
  
– Невежливо врываться без приглашения, – дрожащим от волнения голосом сказал он.  
  
– Невежливо так долго держать гостей на пороге, – ответил близнец, который стоял слева.  
  
– Каюсь, – нарочито сокрушенно вздохнул Стайлз. – Но вы бы постучали, что ли. Я хотя бы знал, что у меня гости.  
  
– Ты знал о нас, с тех пор как замолчал твой телефон, – осклабился стоявший справа близнец.   
  
– И то верно, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Пепел в руке начал нагреваться, чего раньше не случалось. – Выходит, я никудышный хозяин.  
  
– Точно, – согласился с ним тот же близнец.   
  
– Может, тогда я могу загладить этот неприятный инцидент? – деловито спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Чем?   
  
– На кухне пицца и кола, – улыбнулся он им, стараясь держаться непринужденно и показать, что очень сильно боится. С последним проблем никаких, впрочем, не возникло. – Угощайтесь, и мы спокойно все обсудим.  
  
Близнецы переглянулись, принюхались и удивленно заглянули в кухню. Оба. Стайлз что есть духу рванул мимо них на улицу. Один из близнецов резко развернулся, вскинул руку, но лишь пропорол когтями рубашку по центру спины, превратив ее в лоскутки. Стайлз выскочил на улицу, перепрыгнул ступеньки, оглянулся, и дальше все случилось слишком быстро: он ясно понял, что ему не убежать, что никого на улице нет, поскольку время уже позднее, и что никто ему не поможет, поэтому он вскинул руку с пеплом над головой и разжал пальцы, позволив пеплу просыпаться на подъездную дорожку. Перед глазами все помутнело, и Стайлз рухнул на одно колено, упираясь кулаком в асфальт и пытаясь удержать равновесие. Затылок свело болью, пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, и взгляд медленно сфокусировался на ровной линии рябинового пепла. Стайлз затаил дыхание и осторожно огляделся. Все верно, зрение его не подвело. Он сидел в круге. Первый раз в жизни у него получился этот трюк! И как вовремя!  
  
– Он все же это сделал, – сокрушенно покачал головой один из близнецов, а другой сплюнул от досады. – Говорил тебе, Эйдан, что бесполезно к нему соваться.   
  
– О, заткнись, Итан, – скривился «Эйдан». – Это ты больше всех орал, что заставишь его сожрать весь пепел, который у него будет.   
  
«Итан» на это ничего не ответил и мрачно посмотрел на Стайлза, которому еще никогда в жизни не было так хорошо. Перед тем как уехать с бывшей территории Хейлов, Дерек приобнял его и отвел в сторону, вытягивая ту болезненную часть его озноба. Потом явился Скотт вместе с Айзеком, и Стайлзу пришлось уйти. И Дерек вместо желаемого поцелуя потрепал по голове и грустно улыбнулся, давая понять, что на самом деле он хотел не этого.   
  
Эффект продержался не так долго, как Стайлзу было нужно, а после того, как он создал круг из пепла, озноб и вовсе вернулся с удвоенной силой, но он мог с этим смириться теперь, находясь в относительной безопасности.   
  
Стайлз опустился на колени и тяжело вздохнул, пережидая неприятное покалывание под кожей. Ему ни в коем случае нельзя было показать свое состояние. Близнецы и так это скоро почувствуют, а чем дольше он продержится, тем лучше. Сильный альфа может пробить такой круг, если тот, кто внутри, прекратит верить в свою безопасность. Стайлз не знал, сколько времени прошло – реальность размывалась, в дрожь бросало все чаще. Но он понимал, что нужно терпеть и верить.  
  
– Он там может до утра просидеть, – недовольно заметил Эйдан и склонил голову на бок. – Может, бросить в него нож?   
  
Стайлз не отвел от него взгляда и не подал виду, что испугался. О таком варианте он совсем забыл. Он казался слишком простым, слишком банальным, чтобы в насыщенной сверхъестественным жизнью Стайлза для него нашлось место. А ведь и правда. Это был самый верный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Сам он так и поступил бы.  
  
Итан задумался, шагнул к кругу и протянул ладонь, но потом все же ее отдернул и пожал плечами. Стайлз понял, что пора взять себя в руки и тянуть время единственным известным ему способом.   
  
– Зачем явились? Соскучились? – говорить непринужденно оказалось очень трудно.   
  
Эйдан нахмурился и шагнул вперед, но Итан поймал его за локоть и вернул на «безопасное» расстояние.   
  
– Да, – ответил Итан и ухмыльнулся. – Владелец невидимого альфы.  
  
– Он сейчас здесь? – расплылся в широкой улыбке Эйдан. – Нам уже ожидать нападения, или шоу начнется потом?  
  
– Кто знает? – передернул плечами Стайлз, хитро прищурившись. Отлично. Они не знали про Дерека. – Может быть, он у вас за спиной?  
  
Оба как по команде обернулись. Черты их лиц заострились, глаза вспыхнули красным, а из приоткрытых ртов появились клыки.   
  
– Или позади меня, – продолжил Стайлз. Те снова обернулись, растеряв всю свою веселость и беззаботность. Стайлза такое положение вещей даже начало веселить. – Или…  
  
– …это нужно прекратить, – произнес у Стайлза за спиной совсем чужой голос. Близнецы разом выпрямились и прижались друг другу плечами, словно готовясь прикрывать спины. Стайлз медленно оглянулся и сглотнул. На подъездной дорожке стоял мужчина в темных очках и с длинной тростью. Он сделал несколько шагов к ним и остановился. – Мальчики, что вы здесь устроили?  
  
– Мы не вернемся, – в один голос ответили они.   
  
– Ох, – вздохнул мужчина и снял очки. – Вы меня так сильно расстроили. До меня дошли слухи про ваши игрища в этом славном городке. Вы же знаете, что я люблю этот город. Зачем вы пришли именно сюда? Хотели насолить мне?   
  
Он покачал головой и оперся на трость.   
  
– Вы будете наказаны, – будничным и даже несколько усталым тоном произнес он, и Стайлз мог поклясться, что когда он взглянул на близнецов, они готовы были собственноручно сделать еще один круг из рябинового пепла и сесть в него. А это означало только одно. Это вожак – Дюкалион.   
  
– Мы не вернемся, – повторили они.   
  
– Почему? – удивленно спросил Дюкалион.   
  
– Потому что нам надоело быть у тебя на побегушках. Мы альфы, а не курьеры, – со злостью сплюнул Эйдан.   
  
Дюкалион помолчал немного, а потом повернул голову в сторону. Свет от дальнего фонаря удачно упал на его лицо, и Стайлз поморщился, заметив, что Дюкалион действительно слеп. Его глаза были неприятные, пустые и красные.  
  
– И кого же вы поймали? – спросил он таким тоном, будто не хотел слышать ответ. – Отпрыск Клаудии Хейл. Занятно.   
  
– Стилински, – поправил его Стайлз.  
  
– Ах да, Стилински, – он приблизился к кругу и опустил голову. Стайлз едва дышал от волнения, чувствуя идущую от него силу. Это было очень необычное и странное ощущение. – Мамины способности передались тебе. Она была талантливой. А насколько талантлив ты?  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и посмотрел снизу вверх ему в лицо. Свет падал так, что он не мог ничего разглядеть, но воображение дорисовало нехватающие детали – впалые серые скулы, деформированную клыкастую пасть и красные глаза навыкат.   
  
– В подметки ей не гожусь, – усмехнулся Стайлз.   
  
– Отнюдь, – возразил Дюкалион. В его голосе слышалась улыбка.   
  
Возможно, он еще что-нибудь сказал, но к дому подъехали машины, и Стайлз узнал одну – внедорожник Криса Арджента. Он незаметно перевел дух, неожиданно для себя понимая, что рад видеть охотников. Стайлз ни разу в жизни не задумывался, что попадет в такую ситуацию, и всегда с омерзением и брезгливостью следил за поселившимися в их городе охотниками. Но разве у него хоть когда-нибудь идет все по тщательно продуманному плану, если это касается себя самого? Никогда.   
  
– Эй, парень, – окликнул его Крис. – Ты цел?  
  
– Цел, – ответил Стайлз, продолжая следить за Дюкалионом.   
  
– И кто же это? – из машины вылезла Кейт и отстегнула кобуру. Стайлз прикипел к ней взглядом, чувствуя поднимающуюся неконтролируемую злобу. Он ненавидел ее. Он знал, что это она виновата в пожаре. Притворялась лучшей подругой Лоры – и так удачно опоздала на ее день рождения. Когда-нибудь он обязательно докажет это и заставит Кейт заплатить за все смерти.   
  
Дюкалион повернулся к охотникам, и они все как по команде направили на него пушки.   
  
– Вот как ты выглядишь, – почти пропела Кейт. Она откинула вьющиеся светлые пряди за спину и обворожительно улыбнулась. Стайлз сел на землю и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел ничего видеть. Его изнутри жрал ужас, ненависть и желание убить, а еще глухое омерзение к себе за то, что оказался в такой ситуации. Быть спасенным охотниками... Блядь, какое унижение!  
  
– А вот тебя, милая, я не могу рассмотреть, – Дюкалион с сожалением покачал головой и оперся на трость, чтобы было удобней стоять. Хотя, скорей всего, он делал это только для вида. Дерек кое-что рассказал про вожака стаи альф.  
  
– Потому что ты слеп, – рассмеялась Кейт, и Стайлз едва сдержался, чтобы не закрыть уши. Ему в этот момент было плохо, он был разбит и пуст, последние силы уходили на то, чтобы не показать свое настоящее состояние. Стайлза била дрожь и сводило слабыми судорогами мышцы ног от того, что он долгое время сидел в одном положении. И он безумно хотел оказаться рядом со своим альфой.  
  
– Нет, потому что ты мертва, – спокойным тоном произнес Дюкалион, и смех тут же стих. Стайлз открыл глаза, взглянул на сбитую с толку Кейт и некоторое время безразлично слушал их разговор, затем задрал голову, глядя на луну. Он помнил рассказы тети Талии о том, что луна дает силу, но совершенно не знал, как этим воспользоваться. Ему хотелось уснуть, и чтобы приснился обычный для полнолуний сон, где он приманивает волка. Там всегда все было просто.  
  
– Это ты сейчас будешь мертв, а я живая, – огрызнулась Кейт.  
  
– Кейт! – одернул ее Крис.   
  
– Ох нет, – хрипло рассмеялся Дюкалион, и в этом смехе не было ничего веселого. – Ты не так поняла. Ты мертвая внутри. От тебя смердит смертью невинных людей. И ты прекрасно осведомлена, о чем я говорю, милая Кейт.   
  
Повисло напряженное молчание, кто-то снял с предохранителя пистолет, и Стайлз опустил голову, с равнодушием всех оглядывая.   
  
– Сейчас я заберу этих двоих, – Дюкалион кивнул в сторону притихших Эйдана и Итана. – И мы уедем из Бикон-Хиллз.   
  
– Думаешь, что все так просто? – зло усмехнулась Кейт.   
  
– Я думаю, что для вас это предложение выгодно. Вас всего двенадцать человек, а нас трое. Вы не уйдете отсюда живыми, – устало произнес Дюкалион. Он словно объяснял трехлетке, что нельзя сыпать песок себе на голову. – Мне сейчас не нужны лишние проблемы, а вам хочется жить.   
  
– Да!.. – начала Кейт, но в этот момент ее загородил чернокожий охотник, который одновременно с Крисом сказал:  
  
– Пусть идут.   
  
– Крис! – она отпихнула от себя охотника и повернулась к брату.  
  
– Кейт, пусть идут, – с нажимом повторил он.   
  
Она ничего не сказала и с затаенной злостью смотрела на Дюкалиона, махнувшего рукой близнецам. Те безропотно последовали за ним, будто не собирались несколькими минутами ранее стоять до последнего, чтобы снова быть свободными.   
  
Когда они почти скрылись за поворотом, к дому подъехала машина отца. Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул и уперся двумя руками в асфальт, с удивлением замечая ободранные костяшки на правой. Наверное, он ударился, когда выбросил пепел в самом начале.   
  
– Стайлз! – кинулся к нему отец. – Стайлз, ты цел? Сынок?  
  
– Да, пап, я живой. Все нормально, – он поднял голову и улыбнулся ему. Отец с удивлением оглядел круг, в котором сидел Стайлз, и обернулся к охотникам.  
  
– В чем дело? Что здесь происходит? – такого сурового тона у отца Стайлз давно не слышал.   
  
– Все в порядке, шериф, – доброжелательно улыбнулся Крис. – Мы уже уходим.   
  
– Не так быстро. Тара! – крикнул он своему заместителю, которая вышла из машины и держала наготове пушку. – Проверь у них у всех разрешение на ношение огнестрельного оружия.   
  
Кейт фыркнула, закатила глаза и со снисхождением улыбнулась:   
  
– Шериф, это действительно требуется?   
  
– Да. У вас с этим какие-то проблемы, мисс Арджент?   
  
– Никаких, – лучезарно улыбнулась она и повернулась к подошедшей Таре: – Мое разрешение лежит в машине. Прошу за мной.   
  
Стайлз с ехидной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Тара проверяла документы. Она была толковым копом, но, как и все, иногда становилась на редкость придирчивой и дотошной. В итоге семь охотников должны были проехать в участок, и, к величайшей радости Стайлза, среди них была Кейт. Одна цифра на ее разрешении стерлась, и необходимо было проверить его действительность.   
  
Когда лужайка перед домом опустела и все машины разъехались, отец помог Стайлзу подняться, отвел его в гостиную, уложил на диван и накрыл пледом.   
  
– Почему ты мне не позвонил? – упрекнул его отец, когда Стайлз закончил рассказывать о том, что произошло.   
  
– Потому что…ой! – он полез в задний карман джинсов и включил телефон, посмотрел пропущенные звонки, отправленные в голосовую почту, прослушал ее, но там ничего, кроме трех секунд дыхания, не было. – Блин, я забыл про телефон.   
  
– Дерек звонил? – спросил отец.  
  
– Ага. Черт, – Стайлз посмотрел на дисплей и набрал его номер. Сначала трубку долго не брали, но потом на другом конце раздалось:  
  
– Стайлз!   
  
– Да, привет, чувак, – вздохнул тот и отвел взгляд в сторону.   
  
– Что произошло? – Дерек явно старался держать себя в руках, поскольку голос оставался нарочито спокойным.   
  
– Ко мне тут гости заходили, – хмыкнул Стайлз и улыбнулся отцу, вставшему с дивана и направившемуся на кухню, где по-прежнему горел свет и стояла уже остывшая пицца с выдохшейся колой.   
  
– Какие?  
  
– Сначала близнецы, потом Дюкалион заглянул, а следом за ним весь отряд Арджентов. Кроме милой Эллисон. Ее на дело не взяли. Но теперь все рассосались, и мы с папой дома одни.  
  
Дерек помолчал, а потом нехотя сказал:  
  
– Ардженты сначала сюда приезжали.   
  
Стайлз растерял всю свою расслабленность и сел.  
  
– И?  
  
– Ничего. Все нормально.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул и попробовал улечься как прежде.   
  
– А как ведут себя мои друзья?   
  
– Нормально.   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, глянул в сторону кухни, где отец ставил пиццу обратно в микроволновку, и тише произнес:  
  
– Еще раз скажешь «нормально» и получишь по губам.   
  
Дерек на это лишь фыркнул, и Стайлза окончательно отпустило, начало клонить в сон, и он, не скрываясь, зевнул.  
  
– Увидимся утром, – шепнул он в трубку и сбросил звонок.   
  
Отец заглянул в гостиную, прислонился к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Как беты?  
  
– Дерек сказал, что все  _нормально_.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул отец, задумался о чем-то, а потом вновь посмотрел на Стайлза. – Пиццу будешь? Я поставил подогреть.  
  
– Ага, – тот поднял вверх большой палец и устало улыбнулся. Отец снова ушел, а Стайлз закрыл глаза и уснул.  
  


  
  
Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, и Стайлз съехал немного вбок, прижимаясь бедром к чужому колену. Ему все еще снился сон, где он стоял на краю скалы и подставлял лицо теплым солнечным лучам. О камни внизу бились волны не то океана, не то моря, а теплый сильный ветер пробирался под одежду, обдувая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Запах соленой воды залепил ноздри, но это все Стайлзу нравилось. Он широко раскинул руки и рухнул вниз, захлебываясь в восторге и чувстве эйфории. Чувство свободы туманило рассудок.  
  
Горячие ладони проехались по бокам, задирая футболку, и скулу обдало теплым дыханием.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал его Дерек. Голос у него был тихий и неожиданно ласковый. Стайлз никогда прежде не слышал такой интонации. Наверное, именно это вытолкнуло его из сна, руша то ощущение падения, которое так сильно хотелось продлить. Он открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого утреннего света, и улыбнулся.   
  
– Давно вернулся? – голос после сна оказался хриплым, и в горле першило. Стайлз облизал сухие губы и искоса посмотрел на Дерека. Тот явно только что вылез из душа – волосы влажно топорщились в разные стороны, на виске застыла капля воды, а из одежды на нем были только боксеры. И это было бы жутко сексуально, если не взгляд. Стайлз перевернулся на спину, полностью просыпаясь.   
  
– Да, – Дерек сел ближе и уперся рукой в кровать, словно перекрывая ему пути к отступлению. – Твой отец мне все рассказал.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился, припоминая вчерашний вечер, плавно перетекший в ночь, и кое-что никак не сходилось.  
  
– Я заснул на диване, – прищурился он.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Почему я опять оказался у себя?   
  
Дерек отвел взгляд и помолчал несколько секунд, а потом снова посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Когда я пришел утром, ты лежал в такой позе, что, проснувшись, ныл бы весь день о том, как у тебя все болит. Это никогда не меняется.  
  
– И ты решил меня отнести на мою удобную кровать, – задумчиво произнес Стайлз.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Опять, – тем же тоном продолжил он и вопросительно взглянул на Дерека.  
  
– Да, – с небольшой заминкой ответил тот.   
  
– Тебе не кажется это… э, стремным? – нахмурился Стайлз. Его прекрасное утреннее настроение начало стремительно ухудшаться, и во всем опять был виноват Дерек, который теперь смотрел на него тем самым выводящим из себя нечитаемым взглядом и молчал. – Я засыпаю там, где хочу проснуться. Все просто, чувак.  
  
– В обычное время, да, – спокойно произнес Дерек.  
  
– В обычное?  
  
– Да.  
  
– А сейчас что, военное? Что случилось в прошлый раз и в этот? – нарочито заинтересованно спросил Стайлз, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сложить на груди руки.   
  
– В прошлый раз причиной был твой отец, и ты прекрасно знаешь.  
  
– О’кей, – кивнул Стайлз и недовольно вытянул губы, понимая, что Дерек прав. – А в этот?   
  
– А в этот ты сам.  
  
– Я сам? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул бровь.   
  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек, прищурился, и на его губах мелькнула жесткая ухмылка.   
  
– Почему? – у Стайлза в горле стало совсем сухо, сквозь ребра изнутри рвался жар, словно огромный огненный шар неожиданно разросся, давил на кости и просачивался в кровь, расплываясь по всему телу. Ощущение, от которого перехватывало дыхание и иррационально хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы никто не видел его в таком состоянии.  
  
Дерек отвел взгляд, провел пальцами по волосам, зачесывая их назад, и без особой спешки залез на кровать, удобно устроился у Стайлза на бедрах, наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал. Стайлз ответил сразу, он был к этому готов. Руками он притянул Дерека ближе, заставив потерять равновесие и улечься сверху, сильно сжимал влажные пряди в кулак. Щетина кололась, губы спустя несколько минут заболели, а сам Стайлз начал задыхаться. Дерек отстранился, давая возможность немного отдышаться, и посмотрел на него тем же взглядом, который окончательно разбудил Стайлза.  
  
– Что? – хрипло спросил он и облизал губы. Ему впервые в жизни не хотелось говорить. Даже этот короткий, вынужденный вопрос он сумел произнести с большим трудом. Стайлзу хотелось целоваться, обнимать Дерека и зайти так далеко, насколько это возможно. А Дерек все портил, вынуждал говорить. Зачем им что-то обсуждать? Проще сделать то, что хочется, и оставить все так, как есть. Ведь идет все в правильном направлении.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл рот и прикусил щеку, чувствуя слабое волнение и тревогу. Слова всегда все портят.   
  
– Твоего отца нет дома. Он будет вечером, – ответил Дерек, опираясь локтями по обе стороны от подушки. Стайлз погладил его по спине и, хитро улыбнувшись, сжал задницу Дерека обеими руками.   
  
– И?   
  
– Ты не выйдешь из кровати до вечера, – совершенно серьезным тоном сказал он. И Стайлз невольно задержал дыхание, хмурясь. В голосе Дерека не было ни намека на игру или сексуальный подтекст. Его глаза по-прежнему оставались холодны, и во взгляде присутствовала отрешенность, как если бы он не управлял собой.   
  
– Дерек? – Стайлз скользнул рукой по его спине наверх, сжал плечо и попытался отодвинуть от себя подальше. Одной рукой ничего не вышло, и Стайлз попробовал двумя, уже отпихивая со всей силы. А Дерек только склонил голову, касаясь влажными волосами лба Стайлза, закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы. Как упрямый пес, который не хотел подчиняться хозяину и идти на поводке на улицу. Стайлза охватила легкая паника. – Дерек, чувак… Ты…  
  
– Целую чертову ночь, – медленно заговорил тот. Голос звучал глухо и сдавленно, словно кто-то душил его. – Целую ночь я присматривал за этими бетами по твоей просьбе.   
  
Стайлз вжался затылком в подушку и повернул голову немного в сторону, внимательно следя за каждым движением губ. Сердце громко стучало, билось на грани боли, кровь начала бежать по венам быстрее и все тело снова начало покалывать.   
  
– А ты в это время, – продолжал Дерек, – был в смертельной опасности. Один.   
  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот приготовился увидеть злость на его лице, недовольство, в голове уже крутились обрывки фраз, на которых он мог строить линию защиты, но все это разом исчезло. Потому что Дерек смотрел с такой тоской и болью, что из Стайлза вышибло дух. Он беспомощно выдохнул и приник губами к его рту, обнял руками и прижался всем телом.   
  
Дерек ответил с жадностью, провел рукой по его волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, и положил другую руку ему на шею. Затем отодвинулся и помотал головой.   
  
– Я хочу тебя, – хрипловатый голос проник под кожу и, кажется, поразил мозг, как самый страшный яд. Стайлз отключился, отбросив на задний план глупые мысли, слова, фантазии, которыми он наслаждался последние пару лет во время дрочки. Сейчас все было во много раз лучше и правильнее. Сейчас Дерек находился рядом с ним и был настоящим.  
  


  
  
Стайлз спихнул с себя ногу Дерека, высвободил свою и закинул ее ему на бедро. Дерек тут же провел по ней рукой, оставляя красные полосы от тупых человеческих ногтей, и принялся покрывать поцелуями Стайлзу шею, ключицы. Ворот футболки, в которой он спал, мешался. Стайлз хотел было ее снять, но Дерек решил это проще – разорвал ее когтями, неаккуратно задев кожу на груди. Стайлз вскрикнул, схватил его за запястье и поднес ладонь к своему рту. На кончиках пальцев все еще красовались длинные когти. Стайлз зачарованно облизал один на большом пальце, наблюдая, как он тут же втягивается, сменяясь безопасным человеческим ногтем, а потом повернул ладонь ребром к себе и сильно впился зубами, поднимая на Дерека взгляд.   
  
Дерек приоткрыл рот, с его губ сорвалось тяжелое дыхание, а его глаза загорелись ровным красным цветом. Стайлз убрал зубы и зализал место укуса, понимая, что не чувствует никаких границ. Он не чувствовал ни своего тела, ни тела Дерека, ни тех самых эмоций, которые испытывает всякий подросток, дорвавшийся до желанного секса с нужным человеком. Стайлз лишь улавливал движения, полностью растворившись в происходящем.   
  
Очередной поцелуй оказался кусачим – Дерек то прикусывал его губы, то пытался не сильно зажать зубами язык, за что тут же получал шлепок по голой спине. Но это его не останавливало, а Стайлз ловил себя на том, что улыбается и пытается укусить Дерека в ответ. А потом Стайлз имел неосторожность выгнуться и потереться членом о Дерека, и настроение у того резко поменялось. Все шуточки разом исчезли. Стайлза вмяли в кровать, целуя глубоко и страстно, и это больше походило на трах в рот, чем на поцелуй. Одеяло, скатавшееся между ними, свалилось с кровати, а левую ягодицу сильно сжала ладонь Дерека.   
  
– Аах… – Стайлз прервал поцелуй и отвернулся, сильно жмурясь и тяжело дыша. – Блядь, Дерек. Мм!..  
  
Стайлз недовольно рыкнул, опустил руку и начал судорожно стаскивать с себя трусы. Ему до помутнения рассудка хотелось, чтобы Дерек его наконец трахнул. От этого сильного желания закладывало уши и легким совсем не хватало кислорода.   
  
Дерек не стал медлить, помог ему снять трусы, стащил свои, ни на мгновение не отпуская Стайлза – он касался его постоянно, каждую секунду, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, растворится прямо в воздухе. И навалился сверху, потерся своим членом о его.   
  
– Дааа! – простонал Стайлз, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к Дереку сильнее. Это было почти больно, потому что у них у обоих крепко стояло. Но на меньшее Стайлз был не согласен. Он был не против потерпеть боль, главное, чтобы это не останавливалось.  
  
– Твоя дырочка сжимается так часто, – прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, поглаживая пальцами анус. Как секрет, блядь, рассказал! Стайлз открыл глаза и с силой шлепнул его по бедру. Дерек улыбнулся, повернул голову и поцеловал, пропихивая палец внутрь. Мышцы сжались и стало больно. Дерек отстранился, облизал губы и прикусил их, с досадой глядя Стайлзу в глаза. – Такой узкий.   
  
Тот широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как пылает лицо:  
  
– Все для тебя.  
  
Дерек рыкнул, вжался в него и грубо поцеловал. А затем отодвинулся, свесился с кровати и начал шарить рукой в валяющихся на полу джинсах. Стайлз терпеливо ждал, изредка сжимая Дерека ногами, напоминая о себе, и водил пальцами по его спине, то надавливая сильнее и оставляя красные полосы, которые тут же исчезали, то касаясь совсем невесомо. Дерек выпрямился, в руке у него был зажат полупрозрачный тюбик со смазкой. Он его открыл, выдавил на пальцы, растер немного и погладил сжавшееся колечко мышц. Стайлз охнул, потому что смазка была холодной, а движения чересчур смелыми, но вскоре расслабился под напором уверенной ласки. Дерек одной рукой дрочил его член, а другой растягивал дырку. У Стайлза перехватывало дыхание от тянущих и приятных ощущений, а еще он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от Дерека, подготавливавшего его с таким сосредоточенным лицом. Он даже хотел на эту тему пошутить, но не успел.  
  
– Ты так сильно сжимаешь мои пальцы, – сказал Дерек, бросив быстрый взгляд на Стайлза. – Я хочу тебе вставить.   
  
Стайлз закрыл лицо двумя руками и тихонько простонал, собираясь высказать все, что думает по поводу «торопливости» Дерека, и совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда пальцы сменились крупной головкой. Дерек убрал руки Стайлза от его лица, схватил запястья и завел ему за голову, удерживая одной рукой. Стайлз ахнул, сжался, пытаясь вытолкнуть, и взглянул на Дерека, не зная, что попросить.  
  
– Бляядь, – протянул Дерек, приоткрыл рот и вошел целиком. Пальцы руки, лежащей у Стайлза на бедре, задрожали, а брови нахмурились. Дерек подождал немного, потом медленно вытащил член и снова загнал, но в этот раз резче. Стайлз вскрикнул и сжал пальцы в кулаки. Эрекция начала спадать, задницу тянуло неприятной болью и хотелось, чтобы Дерек не шевелился, потому что с каждым движением делалось только хуже.   
  
– Стой, – сильно зажмурившись, попросил Стайлз, но Дерек снова толкнулся в него, будто не услышал. – Ах!..  
  
Хватка на запястьях стала сильнее, а движения быстрее, на лбу выступил пот, волосы за ушами, на висках и сзади взмокли, прилипли к коже. Стайлз вскрикнул на особо резком толчке и попытался отползти.  
  
– Нет-нет, Стайлз, – Дерек отпустил его руки и подтащил за бедра на середину кровати. Он сбавил темп, наклонился и принялся целовать его, входя всякий раз под новым углом. Стайлз вздрагивал, когда головка выходила из него и снова проникала внутрь, мышцы тянуло. То чувство единства, которое было вначале, начало рушиться, как карточный домик.   
  
Стайлз впился пальцами в бедра Дерека и закусил губу, чтобы не закричать в следующий раз – он снова вышел, надавил головкой на растянутую дырку и вогнал одним плавным движением.   
  
– О мой бог! – заорал он, чувствуя охватившую тело дрожь. Дерек что-то одобрительно пробормотал, но Стайлз даже не понял что. В голове зашумело, Дерек снова вошел под тем же углом, и Стайлз выгнулся ему навстречу, не желая отпускать даже тень того ощущения, которое почувствовал. – Да!.. Пожалуйста, Дерек, еще!  
  
С губ сорвался громкий стон, а рука сама потянулась к члену. Стайлз взглянул на Дерека и улыбнулся влажными губами, разглядывая заострившиеся черты, сведенные брови и абсолютно поплывший взгляд. Он был похож на голодного пса, которому швырнули огромный кусок сочного мяса, и он не знал, как к нему подступиться, с какой стороны начать и где будет вкуснее. И Стайлз не мог отрицать, что ему нравилось быть этим мясом.  
  
Дерек перехватил его взгляд и порывисто поцеловал, войдя до конца. Стайлз с готовностью ответил, обхватил руками, притягивая к себе еще ближе, и сильно сжал его член, ударил пяткой и обхватил ногами. У Дерека вырвался рык, и Стайлз задрожал, не смея отвести от него глаз.   
  
– Перевернись, – сорванное дыхание Дерека опалило Стайлзу губы, а на щеку упала капелька его пота. Он был весь мокрый, словно только что вылез из воды. Кожа влажно блестела при дневном свете, будто обмазанная маслом.   
  
Стайлз послушно перевернулся, позволил Дереку поставить себя на колени и снять то, что осталось от футболки, уперся локтями в кровать, свесив голову и глядя, как качается собственный член, с которого теперь уже почти текло. Он хотел дотронуться до него и подрочить себе, но Дерек рывком вошел и сразу взял быстрый темп. Стайлз сжал в руках простыню, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не шлепнуться носом в матрас.   
  
Дерек погладил его по спине вдоль позвоночника, сжал пальцами шею сзади и надавил, укладывая Стайлза лицом на кровать.   
  
– Мой мальчик, – прошептал Дерек, крепко вбиваясь в него. От звуков его голоса Стайлза прошило острым возбуждением и ноги разъехались. Он попробовал подняться, но не смог. Дерек навалился сверху, продолжая его трахать. – Мой сладкий мальчик…  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что весь горит, будто его подожгли или облили кипятком. Дерек перестал сдерживаться, когти впились в матрас рядом с плечом Стайлза, клыки безболезненно царапали кожу чуть выше лопатки. Стайлз закинул руку и наощупь схватил Дерека за волосы, оттягивая, заставляя поднять чертову голову от его спины. Реакция последовала та, какую он и ожидал. Дерек стал толкаться резче, уже не заботясь, чтобы входить под нужным углом, потому что, скотина, знал, что Стайлзу мозги вышибает теперь и так. Он начал ебать быстро, грубо, вырывая крики вперемешку со стонами, а затем целиком вытащил и вогнал полностью, перестав двигаться.   
  
– Ох, черт, – Стайлз облизал губы и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, узнать, почему вдруг остановился. – Какого?..  
  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, Стайлз выдохнул и не смог вдохнуть. Пульс участился, а пальцы ног поджались, когда все тело пронзило сладкой, острой и болезненной вспышкой. На глаза выступили слезы, и Стайлз сморгнул их, чтобы хоть что-то видеть.   
  
– Я чуть с ума не сошел ночью, – Дерек погладил его по затылку и поцеловал в шею. – Ты моя стая, Стайлз. Ты не можешь рисковать. Ты должен быть рядом. Ты понимаешь это?  
  
Стайлз сжал губы, зажмурился и кивнул, чувствуя, как все больше растягивается его дырка. Он попробовал сжаться, вытолкнуть, но сделал только хуже. Тело окатило мелкой дрожью, а с члена потекло. Стайлз попытался отсрочить оргазм, но даже не заметил, что кончил, потому что давление на простату все разрасталось. Задница уже огнем горела. Он попробовал пошевелиться и пополз куда-то в сторону, но Дерек уложил его на место и начал целовать плечи, гладить по рукам и бокам, словно уговаривая успокоиться и потерпеть, ведь им так хорошо.  
  
– Это то, что я думаю? – всхлипнул Стайлз и уперся лбом в матрас. С носа текло, мокрые щеки чесались, а во рту скопилась слюна. Он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, возбужденным, ненасытным и обдолбавшимся. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя  _сучкой_.   
  
– Да, это узел, – шепнул Дерек и коротко вздохнул: – Уже почти все.   
  
Стайлз расслабился и попытался выровнять дыхание.   
  
– Вот так, – выдохнул Дерек, но, вместо того чтобы вытащить, как ожидал Стайлз, начал толкаться в него короткими и медленными толчками.   
  
– Ты же сказал, что все! – воскликнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы, и не зная, у него снова встает или ему просто кажется. Дерек принялся двигаться быстрее, мышцы больно натягивались, но всякий раз узел давил на простату, и у Стайлза вырывались то ли стоны, то ли всхлипы. Он не выдержал и стукнул кулаком по кровати, когда его выгнуло в сильном наслаждении: – Блядь! Блядь!  
  
– Нет, – ответил ему Дерек сорванным, хриплым голосом. – «Все» будет минут через пятнадцать.   
  
Стайлз застонал, выгнулся и повернул голову, заглядывая назад. Дерек тут же накрыл его губы своими и неуклюже поцеловал, затем уложил обратно, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза и продолжил трахать. Через некоторое время Стайлз отключился.   
  


  
  
За спиной послышались шаги, и Стайлз поднял вверх указательный палец.   
  
– Не подходи ко мне, животное, – строго сказал он и хмуро взглянул на Дерека. Тот даже не попытался спрятать самодовольную улыбку, зашел в кухню и сел за стол, окидывая Стайлза заинтересованным взглядом. – И не смотри на меня так.  
  
– А как я смотрю? – прищурился Дерек.   
  
Стайлз нахохлился, прижал ведерко с фисташковым мороженым к себе и выглянул в коридор. Отец сидел в гостиной и смотрел вечерние новости. Скорее всего, делал вид, что не слушает разговоры на кухне.   
  
После полнолуния прошло уже пять дней, охотники от них временно отстали, альфы из города действительно ушли (близнецам было плевать на бет, которым они не были нужны) и отец, за несколько дней разобравшись с накопившимися делами, теперь чаще появлялся дома, что им с Дереком было совсем не на руку. Стайлз хотел нагнать то время, когда они не виделись, и каждая минута была на счету. Правда, на разговоры уходило куда меньше времени, чем должно бы.  
  
Стайлз спрятался, чтобы его не было видно из гостиной, и обвинительно ткнул ложкой в сторону Дерека.   
  
– Как кобель.   
  
Тот улыбнулся, облизал губы и опустил взгляд. Стайлз невольно засмотрелся на него. Он давно не видел Дерека таким счастливым, и от осознания, что это во многом и его заслуга, под сердцем стало горячо. Стайлз подчерпнул ложкой мороженое и запихнул в рот, чтобы остыть. Во всех смыслах.   
  
– Скотта сегодня видел? – спросил Дерек. В тоне появились деловые нотки, и Стайлз незаметно перевел дух, радуясь его благоразумию. Потому что на себя он в этом не рассчитывал. Стоило Дереку только начать с невинных ласк, как… Что там? Скотт?  
  
– Видел, – кивнул Стайлз, вспоминая обстоятельства. – Он опять ругался с Айзеком. После химии.  
  
– Ничего в его поведении не поменялось? – в голосе Дерека звучал неприкрытый интерес.   
  
– Неа, – Стайлз облизал ложку, понял, что больше не может есть, кинул ее в раковину и, закрыв крышкой ведерко мороженого, поставил в холодильник. – Айзек разошелся, Скотт его успокоил, и они тихо разошлись по углам. Все как обычно.   
  
– Как он его успокоил?   
  
Стайлз взглянул на Дерека как на идиота.   
  
– Сказал: «Успокойся!». Только громче раза в два.   
  
– И Айзек успокоился?   
  
– Боже, Дерек, – растерянно взмахнул руками Стайлз. – Ты играешь в игру «Ввыведи Стайлза из себя»? Да, он успокоился. Он вообще достаточно спокойный. После полнолуния они  _в принципе_  все спокойные.   
  
Дерек задумчиво уставился в пространство. Стайлз смотрел на него секунд пять, а потом не выдержал и задал уже, кажется, в тысячный раз один и тот же вопрос:  
  
– Ты возьмешь их в стаю?   
  
– Не всех, – словно на автомате ответил Дерек. А Стайлз уже задолбался слушать один и тот же ответ.   
  
– Почему не всех? – он шагнул к столу, отодвинул стул и сел, положив локти на столешницу. – Кого возьмешь? Скотта и Бойда? Или только Скотта?  
  
Дерек каждый раз отмалчивался, переводил тему или вообще делал вид, что вопроса не было. Но в этот раз Стайлз его так просто не отпустит. Никуда Дерек не денется, ха!  
  
– Нет, – с тяжелым вздохом произнес он и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Я приглашу в стаю Бойда, Джексона и Эрику.   
  
– Что? – Стайлз не поверил своим ушам. – Ты рехнулся? Почему не Скотт?  
  
В гостиной замолчал телевизор, а через несколько секунд послышались тихие шаги. Стайлз от досады прикусил губу и нахмурился, не сводя с Дерека взгляда. Отец обычно не влезал в их споры и вообще старался держаться подальше, но сейчас Стайлз слишком сильно повысил голос.   
  
– Что ты орешь? – спросил отец, останавливаясь в дверях кухни.   
  
– Дерек не хочет в стаю Скотта, – пожаловался Стайлз, надеясь, что отец встанет на его сторону.   
  
– Значит, у Дерека на это есть причины, – рассудительно заметил отец, отреагировав слишком спокойно. Без удивления.   
  
Стайлз прищурившись посмотрел в его сторону:  
  
– Ты знал?   
  
– Мы об этом поговорили на утро после полнолуния, – вмешался Дерек. – Пока ты спал.   
  
– Охуеть.  
  
– Стайлз! – прикрикнул отец, но Стайлз даже бровью не повел.   
  
– А мне рассказать слабо было? – о, как жаль, что Стайлз не мог сжигать глазами. Он бы сейчас сжег к чертям Дерека. _Болтун_ хренов.   
  
– Я  _забыл_ , – с нажимом на последнее слово ответил тот и плотно сжал губы.  
  
– Забыл он, – Стайлз рыкнул, прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего при отце, и зло хлопнул ладонью по столу. Помолчал немного, а потом уже более спокойно, но все так же раздраженно спросил: – И почему? Что за причины?  
  
– Скотт не будет мне подчиняться, – Дерек пожал плечами и с сожалением взглянул на Стайлза. – А Айзек, так или иначе, будет со Скоттом. Ты это знаешь.   
  
– Ну почему он?..   
  
– Стайлз, – перебил его отец, подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо, ободряюще сжав. – Дерек – альфа. Он такие вещи чувствует.   
  
– Но Скотт тогда станет омегой, – Стайлз осуждающе посмотрел на отца, а потом опустил голову и скривил губы: – А в итоге мы будем в разных стаях.   
  
Дерек задел его колено под столом своим, и он взглянул на него исподлобья.   
  
– Ты даже пытаться не будешь? – снова попробовал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек на это недовольно вздохнул и покачал головой, начиная злиться. Его всегда напрягали другие оборотни, а Скотт, став оборотнем, стал напрягать вдвойне, потому что был лучшим другом Стайлза. И Дерек не мог совладать со своими глупыми инстинктами и поверить, что Стайлз от него никуда не денется в любом случае, и бесился всякий раз, когда заходила об этом речь.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился и сильно пнул его ногой под столом. Отец отвернулся от них, достал из холодильника бутылку с водой и ушел обратно в гостиную. Телевизор теперь заработал громче.   
  
– Ты такой говнюк, кузен, – фыркнул Стайлз, делая вид, что разговор окончен, и встал, чтобы попить. На самом деле, он либо выбьет из Дерека правду насчет Скотта, либо уговорит его принять в стаю. Плевать, что тот сдружился с Эллисон Арджент. Скотт ведь ее использует по своей инициативе, чтобы добиться доверия этой психованной семейки, полностью увести подозрения от Айзека и узнать что-нибудь о пожаре, в котором сгорели Хейлы и мама. Потому что Скотт его  _бро_. Как они могут быть в разных стаях?   
  
Открыв шкафчик, где стояли кружки, Стайлз потянулся за своей и охнул, оказавшийся прижатым к мойке. На задницу давил начавший наливаться член, а под футболку забрались широкие ладони, скользнув по торсу к соскам.   
  
– А ты сучка, которую желает повязать этот самый говнюк, – прошептал ему на ухо Дерек. Стайлз уперся двумя руками в мойку, закусил губы и потерся задницей об него.   
  
– Тебе не хватило минета наверху? – в тон ему спросил Стайлз, припоминая, как Дерек удерживал его за затылок и кончил в рот. Он чуть не захлебнулся к чертям! – Ты выглядел  _удовлетворенным_.  
  
– Неа, – Дерек осторожно прикусил его мочку уха и слегка оттянул, а потом широко провел по шее языком, оставляя мокрый след. – Мне не хватило  _тебя_.   
  
– А когда-нибудь тебе меня хватит? – усмехнулся Стайлз, поворачивая голову и стараясь заглянуть в лицо Дереку.   
  
– Может быть, – уклончиво ответил тот и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Потом шагнул назад к столу, вытер влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони и нормальным голосом спросил: – Может, съездим к Бойду?   
  
Стайлз закрыл дверцу шкафчика и обернулся.  
  
– Ага, давай, – в тон ему ответил он. – Утром в школе он был не в себе.   
  
Дерек широко улыбнулся и вышел из кухни:   
  
– Накинь что-нибудь, я за ключами.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, покусал губы и выглянул в проход, чтобы посмотреть на отца. Тот сидел вполоборота на диване спиной к дверям. У него с недавних пор появилась такая привычка, как и много других. Ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не были идиотами, чтобы не понять. Им негласно дали зеленый свет. И все, что они могли сделать в благодарность – не мозолить глаза этим разрешением. Поэтому Стайлз прошмыгнул мимо гостиной на второй этаж, забежал к себе и натянул первые попавшиеся кроссовки, взял на всякий случай свой тюбик смазки и куртку и спустился вниз. Дерек уже ждал его у входа в гостиную и говорил отцу куда, они поедут.   
  
– Постарайтесь не поздно, – сказал тот, когда они подошли к новой входной двери. – У Стайлза завтра с утра тренировка.   
  
– Конечно, – крикнул ему Дерек и вытолкнул Стайлза на улицу.   
  
– После «проверки Бойда» – фу, как это звучит! – мне не то что бегать, мне ходить-то будет сложно, – вздохнул Стайлз и направился к Камаро.   
  
– Не поспоришь, – фыркнул Дерек, снимая сигнализацию и открывая дверь с водительской стороны. Стайлз бросил на него уничижительный взгляд, но промолчал.  
  
Сев в машину, он задумчиво посмотрел на свои ладони. С виду все было как обычно – ладони как ладони. Но только Стайлз знал, что если он захочет, то будет чувствовать скопившееся в них тепло. Это дурманящее ощущение теперь появлялось не во снах, а наяву. Вот как сейчас.  
  
– А? – удивленно спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:   
  
– Что?   
  
– Ты меня позвал, – Дерек настороженно нахмурился и даже отодвинулся немного.  
  
– Тебе показалось, – отмахнулся Стайлз, пристегнулся и отвернулся к окну, пряча довольную улыбку.   
  
Мама бы им гордилась. Он все же приманил своего альфу и стал его советником. Как самый настоящий Хейл.


End file.
